Un Café
by MookieRoo
Summary: Jade se ve forzada a encontrar trabajo durante las vacaciones, estará lista para todo lo que le espera una vez que lo consigue. ENGLISH VERSION COMING SOON.
1. El Café

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

El día comenzó de la patada, mal. El tipo de día en el que uno se pregunta cada minuto si no sería mejor regresar, meterse en la cama y desaparecer. Pero no, no podía, su hermano tenía que venir a molestarla temprano en la mañana, saltando sobre el colchón y forzándola a pegar un grito que, del susto, lanzó al pequeño al piso haciendo que caiga torcido sobre su brazo, el cual inmediatamente se quebró.

Su mamá, por supuesto estaba muy molesta, no era la primera vez que las actitudes inconscientes de su hija mayor causaban algún alboroto y ya se había cansado de reprocharle mil veces que debe relajarse y comportarse como la chica de diecisiete años que era y no como una rebelde de 14. Estaba por cursar su último año de secundaria y no quería una sola queja más; por primera vez concordó con su ex-esposo en que su hija necesitaba más responsabilidad y disciplina.

—Lo siento Jade, pero si no encuentras un trabajo hasta el viernes, entrarás a trabajar en el estudio de tu papá de asistente —mencionó enérgica mientras ambas esperaban fuera de la sala de rayos X.

—¡Mamá! Son mis últimas vacaciones de secundaria, no quiero pasármela en un maldito lobby de abogados sacando fotocopias.

—Pues entonces esfuérzate por encontrar algo, tienes cinco días, y no quiero oír una palabra más al respecto; suficiente tengo con pasar la mañana en el hospital por tus arrebatos de histeria.

—¡Aj! ¿Por qué tenía Ben que saltar en mi cama! ¡Deja de culparme por todo, mamá! —refunfuñó lanzando violentamente un papel arrugado al bote de basura que tenía en frente.

—Bueno, no me interesa. Mejor será que empieces a buscar trabajo hoy mismo, de lo contrario hazte a la idea de usar uniforme y levantarte de madrugada para ir con tu papá al trabajo.

—¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz tú y papá? Estoy harta de que quieran controlar mi vida. ¡Son mis vacaciones!

—Él tiene razón esta vez. Necesitas bajar de la nube en la que vives, tu futuro y la carrera que elegiste no son sólo inciertos, pero con la actitud que tienes seguro y no llegas ni a la esquina, hija —dijo dándole un par de monedas.

—¡¿Dos dólares?! con eso no llego ni a tres cuadras en taxi.

—Pero puedes tomar un colectivo en la esquina y te sobrará para un chupete.

—¿Chupete? ¿Crees que tengo cinco años? ¡Por lo menos dame lo suficiente para un café! —Se levantó furiosa encarando a su inmutable madre.

—Esa es otra cosa que debes aprender a apreciar Jade, el dinero no cae de los árboles. —Volteó a ver a su hija cruzándose de brazos, sin siquiera molestarse en buscar un sólo centavo más—. Si quieres tu café, puedes usar tus pies para llegar a casa y seguro en el camino encontrarás un café de dos dólares.

—¡Aaajjj! Me largo.

—Recuerda Jade, no tienes permiso de ir a ningún otro lado que no sea la casa. —Pausó por un segundo— a menos que sea para ir a buscar trabajo.

—¡Cómo sea! —Se la escuchó de lejos mientras salía por la puerta de la sala de emergencias.

Era una estupidez, una completa estupidez. Cómo esperaban que pierda así su tiempo, buscando trabajo. Estaba cansada de escuchar la misma cantaleta siempre.

«_¿Y qué tal si no consigues un papel cuando te gradúes de la escuela?_»

«_Te tocará lavar trastos o ser mesera, la típica actriz frustrada_».

«_Una West de mesera por el resto de su vida, eso no lo puedo permitir_».

"Gracias por la confianza", repetía en su mente cada vez que recordaba las palabras de su padre. Por lo menos la mayoría del tiempo su mamá la apoyaba, pero al parecer, estaba empezando a cambiar de equipo.

Sin darse cuenta ya había caminado la mitad de la ruta a casa cuando divisó un vistoso Café a la vuelta del parque. Era un lugar acogedor, bohemio, se escuchaba buena música y se veía un ambiente agradable y tranquilo.

Justo en la puerta había un cartel, pintado con tiza de colores, que decía:

Café normal: $3

Por favor, me das un café: $2.50

Hola, buenos días, podrías ayudarme con un café por favor: $2

Esto era lo que necesitaba para quitarse el mal día que tenía de encima, una taza de café para el resto del camino y todo estaría bien.

Buscó en sus bolsillos y ¡ta-ta! ahí estaban los dos dólares que su madre le dio para el transporte, por supuesto Jade no se había molestado en leer las condiciones, sólo leyó que había un café de dos dólares y eso para ella era suficiente.

Entró y sin siquiera regresar a ver a quién la atendía dijo:

—Dame un café.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué tipo de café prefieres? —contestó una ronca voz femenina.

—El más simple que tengas —respondió Jade ensimismada revisando mensajes en su celular.

—Okey, son tres dólares.

En ese momento volteó a ver esperando encontrarse con una boba cajera que no la había escuchado bien y estaba dispuesta a mandarla al diablo pero para su sorpresa estaba frente a nada más y nada menos que Tori Vega.

—Vega, tenías que ser tú, afuera dice que el café vale dos dólares —dijo cortante esperando ser atendida de inmediato.

—Ese café es especial Jade.

—Dame el especial entonces.

—No puedo, ese café tiene sus condiciones, no te lo puedo vender así nada más —dijo la afónica muchacha.

—¿Qué?

—Sal y mira nuevamente el cartel.

Jade dudó pero se dirigió hasta la puerta y girando su cuerpo divisó el letrero sin prestar mucha atención tampoco la segunda vez, dio media vuelta hacia la caja y dijo:

—Dame el café especial… por favor. —Haciendo notar estas últimas dos palabras.

—Está bien, son $2.50

—¿Qué me crees estúpida, Vega? ¡Dice dos dólares! —Alzó la voz molesta por el descaro que mostraba su compañera al momento de cobrarle una taza de esa maldita pero tan adictiva bebida.

—No, ese café es _aún más_ especial, sal a ver —sugirió Tori, pero Jade había ya perdido su paciencia, no estaba para seguir aguantando a gente absurda. ¡No! El día ya era lo suficientemente pesado.

—No necesito hacerlo, estoy segura de que el café en este lugar es un asco, que tanto quieres que te diga Vega, que tengas un maldito año nuevo para venderme una estúpida taza de café?

—Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, son $2.50 —dijo muy calmada esperando que Jade se rinda y sea amable por una vez en su vida.

—¡No lo voy a hacer. Yo hago lo que quiero! —gritó y salió molesta de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto Tori dejo la caja y se acercó a la cafetera, vertió una taza del exquisito café colombiano que se vendía en el lugar y sin apuro lo preparó tal y como le gustaba. Hasta sabía un truco que Jade hacía sólo con su café, algo que había observado mientras su no-amiga se preparaba un jarro de su bebida favorita un día que se reunieron en su casa.

Delicadamente tomó el envase especial de crema que tenía una punta delgada y con un gesto suave de su mano hizo una figura sobre el café negro. Tomó un palillo y con el mismo dibujó los detalles de una tijera y sobre ella ralló un poco del ingrediente especial, nuez moscada en lugar de canela. Dio la vuelta con cuidado y lo colocó sobre el mostrador.

Para cuando alzó la mirada, Jade estaba ahí y sin verla directamente dijo:

—Hola, buenos días, me ayudas con un café, por favor.

Tori tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, de alguna manera sentía que regresaría. Entre Jade West y una taza de café, siempre ganaba la taza de café. Para cuando Jade finalmente alzó la mirada, la morena trató de disimular haciendo una mueca a la cual Jade no se pudo resistir y dibujó un gesto que casi pasa por una sonrisa, pero para Tori contaba como una, eso era suficiente.

—Aquí tienes —dijo empujando la taza hasta Jade que hizo un movimiento para pagar por su aromática bebida. —No, es cortesía de la casa.

La chica de los ojos azules ladeó ligeramente la cabeza sin entender lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Tanto alboroto y el café era _gratis?_

—Vega, no juegues. ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Ya lo pagaste.

—Decir un _hola_ y un _por favor_ no cuenta como pago.

—¿Acaso no te costó volver y decirme a MI esas palabras por un café? No me debes nada, pagaste tu café con ese gesto.

Jade asintió y tomó la taza de café de la cual apreció su aroma con un par de inhalaciones profundas antes de beberlo. ¡Perfecto! Tanto que ni siquiera ella creía poder conseguir tal sabor. Su día definitivamente había cambiado de cara.

Estaba por agradecerle a Tori pero cuando la buscó ya no estaba tras el mostrador. Se había perdido en ese agradable momento por un minuto y la latina había desaparecido.

—Disculpa, la chica que me atendió… ¿Dónde está? —preguntó a una rubia que ahora se encontraba en frente de la caja.

—¿Tori? salió a su descanso, debe estar en el callejón trasero.

Jade vio por todas partes y divisó en la parte posterior de la cafetería, una pequeña puerta que daba a la calle sin salida.

Se dirigió allí con prudencia mientras sorbía de a poco el embriagante café hasta que logro divisarla, sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con la imagen de la santa Tori Vega sentada en la acera fumando un cigarrillo; alzó levemente las cejas y emprendió al encuentro de la nueva y mejorada estrellita de pop.

—¿Te puedo robar una pitada? —preguntó sentándose a la par de la chica que ahora la miraba sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —replicó la morena acercando el tubito de nicotina hacia Jade.

—Salí a agradecerte el café y me encuentro contigo rompiendo las reglas de la familia feliz.

—¿Feliz? Seguro… —Esperó a que la otra chica inhalara un par de veces y retiró el cigarrillo de sus manos con un suave gesto. Jade no supo que contestar ante ese sarcástico comentario, era evidente que algo no andaba bien, pero ellas no eran amigas, ella misma lo había dejado en claro muchas veces, demasiadas como para que este tipo de momentos íntimos no sucedieran, por lo menos no a menudo.

—Y… ¿Desde cuándo fumas?

—Desde hace un par de años… Aprendí con Danny.

—Hmm, al parecer si eres buena actriz, no me hubiera imaginado esto de ti. —Dio otro sorbo a su café y estiró las piernas sobre la desierta calle poniéndose cómoda.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero creo que si no te diste cuenta hasta hoy, es porque muy poco te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer. —Respiró fuerte antes de darle la última aspirada al diminuto cilindro que guardaba una probada más.

—Buen punto.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? ¿Olvidaste tu billetera en casa?

—No, no tengo un centavo, mi mamá apenas me dio esos dos dólares para el transporte y aparentemente un ridículo chupete —rió ante la situación en la que se encontraba, contándole a su compañera a la que _detestaba _sus problemas con sus padres—. Ahora resulta que si no consigo trabajo hasta el viernes me encerrarán en un cuarto de máquinas en el lobby de papá por el resto de las vacaciones.

—¿Quieres un trabajo?

—¿Tienes uno bajo la manga, Vega?

—La cafetería es de mi tía Sonya y justo estamos buscando alguien que nos ayude en el local.

—¿A cobrar y servir café? —mofó Jade dejando la vacía taza en el filo de la acera.

—En realidad a lavar los platos —pausó mientras Jade ponía una cara de _ni en tus malditos sueños, Vega_—. ¡Ja, ja, ja! No, en serio, es para que nos ayude con las recomendaciones de la librería y también organizando los eventos de los miércoles y viernes en la noche. Ya sabes, hacer afiches, pensar en nuevas rutinas, buscar talento que se pueda presentar en las noches de micrófono abierto, ese tipo de cosas. —Vio a Jade más relajada y con una pizca de interés; el trabajo no sonaba nada mal, sería una buena experiencia y definitivamente era mejor que organizar papeles corporativos disfrazada de oficinista—. ¿Te interesa?

—¿Y por qué no haces ese trabajo tú? Suena mejor que andar de cajera.

—Yo soy la supervisora. Hoy he pasado en caja porque Julia tuvo una emergencia familiar y yo la estoy cubriendo —aclaró la morena—. Además, no me molesta cobrar y servir café, es parte de trabajar en una _cafetería_ —destacó esta última palabra con un gesto de sus manos.

—Y cuáles son las condiciones del trabajo. ¿Tengo que hablar con tu tía o… qué?

—No, el trabajo te lo doy yo, ella está de viaje fuera de la ciudad hasta el viernes, yo soy la que decide. —Se puso de pie y estiró la mano a la pálida chica vestida toda de negro—. Ganarás ocho dólares la hora y doce dólares si decides tomar los turnos de los fines de semana… Así que, tu dirás.

Jade lo pensó apenas unos segundos, en realidad no había mucho que decidir, no encontraría mejor oferta, mucho menos para el viernes. Esto la zafaba de los fastidiosos de sus padres y tendría el dinero suficiente como para hacer lo que se le plazca el resto del tiempo.

—Cuando empiezo.

—Ven mañana a las ocho en punto, la cafetería abre a las nueve, así que tendremos tiempo de revisar tus tareas.

—Perfecto, y… gracias Tori.

—No me agradezcas, sólo haz un buen trabajo. —Ambas empezaron a caminar de vuelta al local.

—Vega… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro —respondió mientras se aclaraba su carrasposa garganta.

—¿Qué mierda le pasó a tu voz?

Tori rió con dificultad, la voz ronca no la dejaba emitir el sonido normalmente.

—Las consecuencias de pasar la noche pegando gritos —dijo sin darse cuenta de la doble intensión de sus palabras. Jade sólo abrió los ojos de par en par con la clara intensión de burlarse pero no tuvo tiempo—. ¡Aj! No, no seas mal pensada, fui a un concierto anoche con Andre y bueno, sólo puedo decir que la pasamos increíble. —La pobre chica no dejaba de arruinarse sola con cada explicación y Jade lo disfrutaba demasiado, no tenía que decir nada un movimiento sexy de cejas y Tori ya se había dado cuenta de su error—. ¡En el concierto Jade! ya sabes, la música, la excitación, el movimiento… —Esta vez Jade se hecho de carcajadas—… Me refiero al baile. ¡Aj, olvídalo! Nos vemos mañana.

La latina regresó a su puesto tras la caja y Jade salió despidiéndose y emprendiendo el camino que le faltaba para llegar a casa. A pesar de todo el día no estuvo tan mal, veamos lo que le espera para el resto de las vacaciones. Indudablemente será un verano lleno de sorpresas… eso ténganlo por seguro.

* * *

**N/A **Sí, como si no tuviera suficientes cosas que terminar de escribir, se me ocurrió otra historia, pero me colgué con la idea y cuando eso pasa… pues… te llenas de proyectos y ya. Espero poder actualizar un capítulo cada 10 días, es decir cada semana y media o cada dos semanas máximo.

Ya saben, nada más fácil que un ":)" o un ":(" en la cajita de comentarios. Gracias por leer. Adior.


	2. No todo es diversión

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

Una disculpa… ¡No, eso no! Jade disculparse por algo y con una chica a la cual ni siquiera conocía lo suficiente. ¡Jamás!

Pero esa era la condición, o pedía una disculpa a Cami o no regresaba al Café. La sentencia estaba dada, Tori lo dejó claro.

—Al parecer te olvidas de que quién pone la reglas aquí no eres tú, Jade. Esta no es la escuela, aquí no puedes venir a empujarme de la silla o verter una taza de café en mi cabeza. Aquí la que manda soy yo.

Muy claro. Ella era su jefe, no había a quien ir con una excusa o justificación. Vega había marcado el territorio y si esto a Jade lo le gustaba tenía que estar lista para ir a trabajar con el lunes su papá, sin un sólo reclamo.

Pero, recapitulemos para que sepan que fue lo que exactamente pasó que provocó tal decisión de la latina.

Era el último día de vacaciones, ¡último! y Jade estaba acostada en su cama con un maldito libro porque además… estaba castigada. Aún no podía creer que tendría que empezar a trabajar desde temprano el día siguiente y con Vega como jefe, ¡Vega!

El ruido de la puerta de calle le anunció que su mamá había llegado a casa con su hermano que pegaba de gritos mientras se acercaba a su alcoba.

Jade empezó a respirar profundamente tratando de encontrar un poco de paz interior y marcó la página que estaba leyendo antes de ser interrumpida. Ya era medio día de todas maneras, seguro pronto almorzarían, antes de que su mamá tenga que regresar a la oficina.

—¿Jade? —dijo el pequeño escondiéndose tras el marco de la puerta, ya no tan animado como cuando entró a casa—. ¿Me disculpas?

—¿De qué hablas mequetrefe? Tienes el brazo roto, ¿por qué te disculpas? —respondió con un tono fuerte pero con cariño y se dirigió a la repisa para guardar el libro.

—Escuché hablando a mamá por teléfono con papá, estaba muy molesta y decía que estaba de acuerdo con que trabajes en su lobby.

—No te preocupes por eso, mamá me dio hasta el viernes para conseguir trabajo y yo, en toda mi eficiencia, conseguí uno… hoy —enunció sin darse cuenta que su mamá estaba a las espaldas de su hermano escuchando la noticia.

—¿Así que saliste a buscar empleo?

Jade volteó y se encontró con una muy cálida y orgullosa sonrisa de su madre, no iba a demostrarlo pero eso la ponía muy contenta; su mamá era su adoración y su apoyo incondicional, por lo que la discusión de la mañana le molestó tanto, prefería mantener a su madre siempre de su lado.

—Fui por un café y conseguí un trabajo. Empiezo mañana.

—¿Así que el café de dos dólares te consiguió un trabajo? —mofó su madre mientras su hija rodaba los ojos y caminaba hacia la puerta para que todos vayan juntos al comedor.

—Mejor no hablemos de eso… muero de hambre.

El resto de la tarde y noche transcurrieron de lo más normal, su hermano Ben quedó a su cargo y juntos se dedicaron a dibujar y pintar decenas de figuras monstruosas en el yeso recién colocado mientras veían una maratón de animé que pasaban en uno de los canales locales. No quedó un solo espacio blanco, era una verdadera obra de arte y es que a Jade se le daba muy bien el dibujo. Después de todo, se sentía un poco culpable por el accidente, su hermano pequeño siempre venía a molestarla, pero el grito que le dio esa mañana fue innecesario y realmente rebasó los límites de la razón.

—¿Entonces Beck no va a volver nunca más? —preguntó con tristeza el pequeño—. ¿Ni siquiera porque tenemos el nuevo Mario Kart?

—Ya te lo dije Benny, Beck y yo terminamos y esta vez es definitivo —confirmó su hermana guardando los marcadores y sentándose junto al muchacho que tenía una trompa larga mientras hablaba de su ex-novio—. Además, para que lo quieres jugando videojuegos con nosotros, ya sabes que tiene dos pies izquierdos de manos.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió pasando sus dedos sobre los diseños que había hecho su hermana —pero… me gusta verte feliz y cuando él venía…

—¡Soy feliz Ben! No necesito a Beck, estoy mejor así —interrumpió Jade, marcando un incómodo silencio.

Su madre subió los escalones después de colocar la alarma de la puerta de entrada y observó por unos segundos a sus hijos sentados sin cruzar palabra alguna.

—Bueno creo que es mejor que ambos vayan a dormir. Benny tiene que retomar su curso de verano y tu tienes que madrugar para tu primer día de trabajo. —Los levantó de un jalón del sillón de la sala de estar y apagó el televisor recibiendo de sus hijos un alzar de cejas que sólo los hermanos West podían lograr.

—Vamos, son las diez de la noche, tampoco es para que se quejen. ¡A dormir! —dijo finalmente dando una nalgada a cada uno mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente Jade se levantó muy temprano y estaba lista para salir a la cafetería pero aún era muy temprano; vio por la ventana un par de veces y caminó en su alcoba de aquí para allá un tanto impaciente hasta finalmente decidió emprender camino a su nuevo lugar de trabajo, una caminata no le caería nada mal, podría respirar un poco y aprovechar el tiempo.

Marcaban 5 minutos para las ocho y Tori se encontraba ya en el local preparando la caja registradora y sacando de la alacena los paquetes de café para comenzar con la ardua labor de todas las mañanas, preparar el local para su apertura.

Como era costumbre, había puesto música a un volumen medio mientras seguía con sus actividades sin darse cuenta de que Jade había estado golpeando la puerta de entrada que todavía permanecía cerrada. De repente un golpe más agudo le llamó la atención y se acercó para ver que pasaba, al parecer había sacado su llave y estaba golpeando el vidrio con ella.

"Diablos", pensó mientras se apresuró a quitar el seguro y dejar entrar a la molesta chica que se encontraba del otro lado.

—Ya era hora, Vega. ¿Acaso estás sorda?

—Perdón, no te escuché por la música. Ayer olvidé comentarte que para entrar directamente uses la puerta trasera, a esta hora está siempre abierta para el personal.

—Insignificante detalle —mencionó sarcásticamente —. Bueno, aquí estoy.

—Bien, ven por aquí. —La latina guió el camino a la parte posterior del local—. Esta es la sala del personal —dijo haciendo una seña a su nueva compañera de trabajo, invitándola a entrar.

Era una habitación grande dividida visualmente en varias áreas. A primera vista le recordó a las típicas fotos de las revistas de arquitectura y a esos grandes lofts donde prevalecía el diseño interior.

El comedor separaba el área de la cocina del resto de la pieza. El mesón de madera vieja le daba un toque hogareño, se asemejaba a una de esas mesas de picnic de los parques sólo que mucho más alta, tanto que al apoyar los codos casi no tenías que inclinarte hacia el frente y en lugar de dos bancas largas a los lados, estaba acompañado de seis sillas individuales, de la misma madera, ancladas al piso, todas del mismo lado de la mesa.

En la parte posterior se encontraba la puerta de salida al callejón. Jade entendió que esa era la entrada por la que debió haber ingresado. Por supuesto, si la boba de Vega se lo hubiese comentado.

A un lado de la misma e incrustados en la pared estaban los casilleros de los empleados que en ese momento estaban abiertos. Nueve en total aunque en cada turno había un máximo de cinco personas a cargo del Café.

La pálida chica giró la vista a la izquierda y se encontró el área de trabajo. Dos mesas enfrentadas, cada una con un computador y una silla reclinable; un mesón para la impresora y los suministros de oficina, y un pizarrón con información importante colgado de la pared, nada del otro mundo. Pero al fondo encontró un pedazo de cielo.

El área de descanso se parecía mucho a algo que había querido hacer con su habitación por algún tiempo.

Un hermoso sillón doble rojo y tres puf de colores que contrastaban con la pared negra, donde había un mueble rústico de madera oscura con una gran cantidad de de vinilos y un precioso tocadiscos antiguo, desde el cual se ambientaba con música a todo el local. Esa era su área favorita. Sin duda pasaría muchas horas ahí.

Finalmente, Tori apunto a la esquina izquierda del salón explicando que tras ese corto pasillo de paredes de color rojo encontraría el baño. Claramente lo indicaba el letrero que colgaba en el umbral, el cual tenía dibujos con las figuras de una mujer y un hombre, aunque a este además le habían pintado uno de una figura con capa y colmillos, al parecer todo estaba permitido en este lugar.

"Ojalá fuera un zombi". —Pensó sin decir una palabra.

—Esta será tu oficina, puedes trabajar con la computadora aquí, en una de las mesas o en los sillones si prefieres.

—Lindo lugar, y… ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—Fácil, como te decía ayer, Tenemos eventos que se repiten cada semana —explicaba mientras ambas pasaban al sillón para ponerse más cómodas—. Los miércoles, tenemos las noches de película que empiezan a las ocho; cada mes elegimos diferentes temáticas y realizamos votaciones en la página de Facebook del Café; bajamos el telón blanco al fondo de la cafetería y presentamos la película ganadora. Los viernes son las noches de micrófono abierto, necesitamos que diseñes e imprimas los afiches que repartimos a los negocios aledaños, además de coordinar quienes se van a presentar. Y los sábados tenemos las ferias del libro, la gente viene e intercambia los suyos con los de otros clientes o con los que tenemos en los libreros. Muchas veces escritores piden presentar sus obras, cuando eso suceda deberás coordinar con la editorial y organizar el evento, usualmente viene acompañado con un segmento de preguntas y respuestas o con la lectura del primer capítulo del libro. —Tori continuaba explicando y Jade la escuchaba muy atenta, la verdad es que el trabajo le llamaba mucho la atención sonaba divertido y no le parecía tan complejo; contactar a personas interesadas presentarse, hacer encuestas para las películas, coordinar los eventos, nada que no haya hecho antes con obras de la escuela.

—Entendido… ¿Cuál será mi horario de trabajo?

—A eso iba. Los lunes, martes y jueves entras a trabajar a las 8h30 de la mañana como todos los empleados y sales a las 5h30 de la tarde, esto incluye una hora de almuerzo y dos descansos de 10 minutos en la mañana y dos en la tarde. Los miércoles y los viernes necesitamos que estés presente durante los eventos, así que como la cafetería cierra a las once de la noche entrarías a trabajar a las tres de la tarde y tendrías derecho a tus cuatro descansos.

—¿Trabajar los viernes hasta las once de la noche?

—Lo sé, pero viene con el trabajo. Es un horario difícil, pero si no puedes hacerlo…

—No, todo bien, puedo, lo hago, no hay problema, todo perfecto, no hay imposible para mi, no —dijo cortando a la latina, no quería perder la oportunidad, después de todo, si esto no resultaba había un uniforme de asistente con su nombre bordado con hilo de oro en el closet de su papá y eso si que no lo podía permitir.

—Okeeey… —La morena la miró extrañada, sin entender que le había provocado esa serie de confirmaciones—. Como decía, si no puedes con esos horarios tendrás hablar con Nya y seguro ella podrá ayudarte con algo más flexible.

—¿Nya?

—Nya… Sonya, mi tía.

—Oh, está bien. ¿Algo más?

—Las cosas pequeñas las aprenderás en el día a día… ¡Ah! Todos los eventos deben ser aprobados por Nya o por mi.

—Okey. Perfecto —respondió asintiendo, dejándole saber que había entendido todo.

—Bueno, bienvenida al Magic Box Café —dijo poniéndose de pie—, te dejo a lo tuyo, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de abrir el local.

Tori se dirigió a la parte frontal de la cafetería para terminar de hacer los preparativos correspondientes mientras cada uno de los empleados del turno de la mañana iba haciéndose presente y recibía una sonrisa fingida de la chica nueva como saludo. Cuando el equipo estuvo completo se reunieron en la sala y la morena prosiguió a presentar a Jade, no hubo bienvenidas o intercambio de palabras gracias a los calurosos saludos que habían recibido antes.

Los empleados eran jóvenes de entre diecisiete a veinticuatro años, cada uno con un look y personalidad muy particulares; repartidos en los diferentes turnos eran en total ocho chicos, cuatro mujeres y cuatro hombres, al momento sólo estaban presentes cinco contando con Tori, quien fue al anaquel de la cocina en busca de la funda de M&M's y todos se levantaron para realizar el ritual de la mañana.

—¿Jade no juega? —preguntó Theo, uno de los chicos, a lo que la mencionada arqueó una ceja preguntándose:

"¿Ahora que van a hacer?"

—Todos los días antes de abrir el local, uno de nosotros pone su música, hacemos un sorteo eligiendo un color de chocolate —explicó la latina—. ¿Juegas?

—No gracias.

Tori respiró hondo, ya se imaginaba que habrían muchas cosas en las que Jade no querría participar, era natural para ella el negarse a todo a menos que pudiera sacarle provecho. ¿Actividades de grupo? De ningún modo, cosa que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, no le había dado el trabajo para que haga amigos, sino porque la vio en una encrucijada y sabía que podía manejar lo que se necesitaba en el negocio.

Y así fue. Durante los siguientes días Jade se esforzó en buscar talento para la noche de micrófono abierto, el viernes estaba cerca y debía escuchar los demos de más de veinte músicos que aplicaron para presentarse; también tenía ideas para los miércoles de película y había investigado sobre nuevos lanzamientos de escritores que podrían estar interesados en presentar sus obras en el Café.

Si algo había que destacar es que a pesar de los conflictos del pasado, ambas se manejaban bastante bien en este nuevo ambiente de trabajo. Bueno, por lo menos hasta el medio día del jueves. Tori se acercó a preguntarle cómo iba con los artistas para la presentación del día siguiente y ahí fue donde todo empezó.

—¿Tienes listo el número que se presentará mañana? —preguntó sentándose a la par de su compañera de escuela.

—Sí —respondió Jade entusiasmada—, estuve hablando con una banda estupenda, al parecer han aplicado aquí varias veces pero nunca han tocado, tienen bastantes seguidores así que creo que será un éxito para la cafetería.

—¡Vaya, genial! ¿Quiénes son?

—The Verge, Tori no tienes idea…

—Cancélalo —interrumpió la morena enérgicamente.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—No te lo estoy pidiendo Jade, ellos tienen prohibido tocar aquí. Cancélalo y busca alguien más.

—La presentación es mañana, no hay tiempo de encontrar a otra banda o solista que esté disponible —recalcó la molesta chica al encontrarse con tan tajante negativa.

—Entonces no toca nadie y nos evitamos problemas —concluyó la latina antes de levantarse y dirigirse al frente del Café.

—Por lo menos dame una razón —pidió Jade indignada, no había puesto tanto esfuerzo consiguiendo la banda y coordinando el evento para que ahora se lo tiren en la cara.

—El vocalista es el ex-novio de Cami y terminaron muy mal su relación.

—¿Bromeas verdad? —preguntó incrédula.

—¡No! Cancélalo y punto. —Tori caminó molesta y desapareció por el portal.

Para Jade esto era completamente frustrante, que le importaba a ella que Cami, una simple barista amateur y mesera del lugar, haya terminado de mala manera con su novio.

Esta banda era la mejor opción que el Magic Box tenía de atraer a una gran presencia de gente y ella no la iba a desaprovechar. Cami tendría que aprender a actuar de forma madura y comerse su orgullo.

Cuántas veces ella misma había tenido que trabajar con su ex después de uno de sus tantos rompimientos. "Hay que ser profesional", pensaba mientras se convencía que conservar el acto musical era mejor idea que la de Tori.

Así se cuajó la mentira, Jade se encargó de crear una banda fantasma, enviar un demo falso y preparar una cuenta de email para la comunicación interna con _la nueva banda_. Su esfuerzo fue impecable, cuando Tori se acercó un par de horas más tarde a comprobar sus avances quedó completamente convencida.

Jade estaba segura de que al ver el éxito que el negocio tendría esa noche le perdonarían la mentirilla blanca que acababa de inventar. ¿A qué negocio no le gustan las ventas?

Pero esa mentira la llenó de inconvenientes, tuvo que convencer a The Verge de tocar todo el set acústico para evitar que la banda apareciera hasta 5 minutos antes de que empiece la presentación.

Aparte de eso, ella misma se hizo cargo de todos los preparativos.

—¿Está arreglando ella misma el escenario? —preguntó Julia en voz baja acercándose a Tori por detrás del mostrador.

—Sí —respondió observándola con inquietud. Esa no es labor de los empleados del local, la banda seleccionada debe acercarse temprano y hacer los preparativos —. ¡Oh! Y al parecer también hará la prueba de sonido. —Ambas seguían asombradas. Ya se lo aclararía a futuro, era un viernes pesado de trabajo y en ese momento no tenía tiempo de lidiar con todos los detalles técnicos.

La gente empezó a llegar al lugar hasta tener un lleno completo, pero esto no era algo fuera de lo común para el Café. Era muy visitado por gente del medio y ejecutivos de discográficas que, a lo largo de los años, habían hecho varios descubrimientos de talento.

—Vega, acaba de llamar un tipo de… —Pausó revisando su libreta de apuntes— ¿Café Valdez? Para decir que no lograrán ingresar el pedido hoy —dijo Jade, metida completamente en su personaje. Ella misma había confundido algunas órdenes importantes de uno de los distribuidores, para obligar Tori a salir disparada y solucionar el embrollo justo 30 minutos antes de que inicie la función.

—¡Maldición! ¿Otra vez? Gracias Jade, ya lo resuelvo.

Cuando vio a la castaña salir por la puerta trasera, acorde a su plan, supo que había ganado. Tenía la cara llena de orgullo por haber logrado engañar a todos y salirse con la suya.

La banda llegó y después de una rápida presentación, tomaron los lugares que ella misma había ordenado en la pequeña tarima.

Los chicos que estaban de turno estaban estupefactos. ¿Qué diablos hacía The Verge en el Magic Box? No sabían qué hacer o qué decir; echar a toda la gente del lugar y cancelar el concierto sería una muy mala jugada para la imagen del local. Llamar a Tori no tenía sentido, había tomado un taxi para recoger la orden de Café al otro lado de la ciudad, jamás llegaría a tiempo. Nya aterrizaría en Los Ángeles a la media noche y ninguno de ellos se sentía con la suficiente autoridad para reclamarle algo a la compañera de escuela de su jefe inmediata.

El recital empezó, los músicos eran en realidad impecables y sus canciones fueron coreadas por casi toda la audiencia. El set era corto, apenas tocarían por cuarenta y 5 minutos y si la gente lo pedía tenían derecho a una canción más antes de terminar.

Fueron los minutos más largos de toda la semana. Jade estaba nerviosa y evitaba cualquier contacto con el resto de empleados, que la miraban con decepción y enojo.

"Cami ni siquiera está aquí, tiene turno el sábado. ¿Cuál es el lío?", se repetía cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con uno de los chicos. Tal vez no había sido la mejor idea conservar la banda para la noche de micrófono abierto. Empezaba a sentirse ansiosa y sabía que estaba en problemas.

Tori regresó apenas la banda salía del local, vio al vocalista y supo exactamente que había pasado. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua? ¡Es Jade West! Esto es exactamente lo que ella hace… lo que le da la gana.

Entró fúrica al lugar buscando a la culpable del drama y tomándola de la muñeca la llevó con fuerza hasta el baño de empleados. Sí, lo más lejos que pudo para aplacar un poco los gritos que estaba a punto de darle.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa por la cabeza, Jade?

—Vega… ¿Cuál es el problema? Todo salió perfecto y mucha gente vino a verlos, la presentación fue un éxito.

—¡Te dije que lo cancelaras!

—Y me diste una estúpida razón para hacerlo.

—¡Yo no te debo explicaciones Jade, soy tu jefe, entiende! Si yo digo que hagas algo, te tragas tu maldito orgullo y lo haces, punto.

—Cami ni siquiera está aquí, no entiendo. ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

—¡El maldito problema es que te di una orden!…

—¿Orden?

—¡Sí, ORDEN! Te guste o no, tu eres una empleada más aquí y recibes órdenes. —Jade tenía toda la ira reflejada en el rostro, no sabía que decir, no podía exclamar palabra alguna, Tori tenía razón y no le gustaba nada—. Y aquí tienes otra ORDEN, mañana por la mañana vienes y te disculpas con Cami.

—¿Estás loca Vega?

—Al parecer te olvidas de que quién pone la reglas aquí no eres tú, Jade. Esta no es la escuela, aquí no puedes venir a empujarme de la silla o verter una taza de café en mi cabeza. Aquí la que manda soy yo. —Dejó en claro mirando fijamente a esos ojos azules—. O te disculpas o te vas. Eso sí… si no lo haces, ni siquiera pases por aquí para comprar una taza de café. —Tori jaló la puerta con enojo y salió sin regresar a verla.

Jade se quedó el resto de la noche en el baño tratando de relajarse, no faltaba mucho para que el local cerrara, termine su turno y ella pudiera escabullirse para no enfrentar las caras largas de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Disculparse, ella, ¡jamás!

Le fue difícil dormir, no podía sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza: "yo no te debo explicaciones Jade, soy tu jefe, entiende", _su jefe_, Vega… jefe. Odiaba ese estatus. "Aquí la que manda soy yo", mucho peor, _la que manda_, no tenía salida tenía que olvidarse de su orgullo y conservar el empleo o tragarse su dignidad y trabajar para su padre. No sabía cual de las dos era peor.

—¿Hija? —Su madre estaba asombrada de verla tan temprano con una una taza de café sentada en el porche de la casa—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Jade negó suavemente y dio otro sorbo a su bebida caliente.

—Cometí un error en el trabajo y ahora debo pedir disculpas a una chica.

—¿Fue algo grave?

—Yo no lo creo, pero al parecer sí —respondió con una actitud derrotada.

—Cariño…

—No me digas así, ¿quieres? Te lo he pedido mil veces.

Su madre sabía muy bien que su hija no querría dar su brazo a torcer, su orgullo era algo que había heredado de su padre, ese maldito orgullo que finalmente le puso fin a su matrimonio.

—Jade, si debes disculparte… hazlo y ya.

—¿Y si pienso que tengo la razón y no debo disculparme?

—Claramente no piensas así. —Estas palabras lograron llamar su atención y le devolvió una mirada confusa a su madre—. De lo contrario no habrías empezado esta conversación con un _cometí un error en el trabajo_. —Jade regresó la vista al frente y respiró profundamente, se resistía a darle la razón a su mamá, a obedecer a Vega, a aceptar que se equivocó.

—En la vida, tienes que aprender a llegar a compromisos con lo que quieres y lo que debes hacer —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Todo tiene un costo amor, si este es el tuyo… págalo. Discúlpate.

Con esas palabras su madre se marchó y unos minutos después, Jade tomó sus llaves y manejó hasta la cafetería. Ya, lo había decidido, se tragaba su orgullo. Todo era mejor que ponerse un uniforme y recibir órdenes de su padre… si iba a hacerlo de alguien prefería que fuera de Vega.

Al llegar se encontró con una mujer de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años de cabello negro, un poco desordenado y muy corto, de tez trigueña, ojos café oscuros y rasgos faciales muy marcados. Era evidente, los rasgos de los Vega se dejaban notar.

—Tú debes ser Jade —dijo levantándose del escritorio.

—Nya, me imagino —respondió la chica con desazón.

—Sí, ven. Siéntate conmigo.

Jade se sentía intimidada, la belleza de la mujer y su postura tan firme y elegante, irradiaba poder. La siguió sin protesta y ambas se sentaron en el sillón.

—Tori me comentó lo que sucedió anoche y lo que te pidió hacer para conservar tu trabajo —dijo la mujer mirándola fijamente—, pero creo que mi sobrina cometió un error.

La chica miraba a la mujer extrañada. El único error lo había cometido ella, al desobedecer a Vega. Todos estaban de acuerdo, lo sabía, se lo habían demostrado con sus miradas durante el recital.

—Si Tori hubiese sido clara contigo, habrías entendido por qué esa banda no puede tocar en este Café.

—Sé que el vocalista es ex-novio de Camila, por eso no lo quieren aquí.

—Esa es una parte muy resumida de la situación y te lo explicaré porque creo que es justo que sepas por qué todos están tan molestos contigo.

Resulta que varios meses atrás Cami había terminado su relación con Mateo, el vocalista de la banda, y como es normal comenzó a salir con alguien más; esta persona era otra mujer, lo que provocó una ira irracional en el joven en cuestión.

Una noche varios de los empleados del local fueron de fiesta, esto no era nada inusual para el grupo de chicos que se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Como siempre caminaban juntos de regreso a sus casas cuando se detuvieron en una tienda de 24 horas. Tori, Theo, Max y Julia entraron a comprar algo de comer mientras Cami y su novia se quedaron afuera fumando un cigarrillo.

Al parecer Mateo los había estado siguiendo con un par de amigos, estaban borrachos y cuando vieron que ambas chicas estaban solas se bajaron del auto para caerles a golpes. La paliza fue tan violenta y escandalosa que el dueño de la tienda se asustó y cerró la puerta sin dejar salir a los demás para ayudarlas.

Cuando la policía llegó, el cantante y los otros muchachos ya se habían ido, Cami y su novia fueron a parar en el hospital y les tomó semanas recuperarse del incidente.

Lamentablemente las cámaras de la tienda no enfocaban el lugar donde sucedió el incidente y los chicos presentaron una coartada que los exoneró de cualquier delito esa noche, así que la fiscalía retiró los cargos y no tuvieron castigo.

Dado que el Magic Box Café es siempre visitado por gente importante del medio musical, The Verge siempre aplica para tocar en las noches de concierto, sin embargo tenían completamente prohibido ser recibidos en el lugar.

—¿Entiendes ahora Jade?

—Sí. —Asintió con pena, eso cambiaba todo—. Lo siento.

—Tori debió contarte todo, pero creo que aún se siente culpable, como el resto de chicos que estuvieron ahí esa noche —continuó Nya—. Hablé con Cam, ella entiende que no tenías conocimiento de lo que pasó y no tiene problema. Seguramente cuando llegues a conocerla mejor, te darás cuenta de que es una joven bastante relajada.

—Igual debo disculparme —contestó Jade, había sido un error desobedecer a Tori, se sentía mal, decepcionada de si misma, de no ver más allá de sus narices; todo el trabajo que se tomó elaborando la mentira perfecta, no tenía sentido, fue la peor idea que pudo ocurrírsele.

—Sería un gesto amable, sobre todo inteligente —mencionó Nya, la mujer no era tonta, si quería sacar algo de la testaruda compañera de su sobrina tendría que alabarla un poco—. A la larga Tori es tu jefe y Cami es como su hermana, por más paciencia que mi sobrina tenga, por su familia, ella es capaz de sacar garras.

Jade estaba de acuerdo, no sólo era lo más inteligente, era lo correcto y aunque le costaba dejar su orgullo a un lado, sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer. En ese momento Camila entraba con varios de los chicos para comenzar su turno y sin esperar más se levantó y con seguridad se acercó a pedirle unas sinceras disculpas.

¿Pueden imaginarlo? Jade West pidiendo disculpas, ¡eso jamás!… ¿Verdad?

* * *

**N/A** Y bueno, este capítulo quería subirlo el miércoles pero adivinen a quién se le complicó escribir porque tiene como tres fics completamente distintos en la cabeza.

Gracias a MarleyLemonHead por la ayuda en esa traba que tenía… como siempre tú con buenas ideas, ¡cuándo será el día que publicas algo!

En fin, espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho, si lo hicieron pueden dejarme un ":o" (bostezo) si les gustó un ":)" y sino, unas palabras nunca duelen.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto. Adior.


	3. ¿Qué esconde Vega?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

Los lunes en la mañana eran lo peor. En realidad el malestar empezaba desde el domingo, todo tenía un amargo sabor a responsabilidad, tal como la escuela; levantarse temprano, largas horas, indeseable compañía, almuerzos empacados, todo. Pero se había prometido a si misma ser responsable en esto, demostrarle a su padre que ella no era una niña mimada y que no lo necesitaba. Y si de algo podemos estar seguros es que Jade West cumple lo que promete.

6h30AM y ya estaba en pie entrando en la ducha; un baño rápido de agua templada, shampoo con un suave masaje, acondicionador para su cabello brillante y ondulado y finalmente jabón líquido neutro para su delicada y blanca piel.

20 minutos después salía con la toalla en el cuerpo a escoger el atuendo del día, como siempre sobresaliendo las prendas negras y los detalles de color en combinación con los rayos de su cabello. Se peinó rápidamente y bajó a desayunar.

Tostadas, fruta, café negro con dos de azúcar y un regalito que su hermano le había dejado con una nota que decía:

«_Te quiero, buen día matando zombis_».

Junto con una cara feliz sacándole la lengua, a la que Jade no se pudo resistir y soltó un sonrisa; sólo _el enano_ podía hacer esas cosas dulces y salirse con la suya. Se guardó el detalle en el bolsillo del pantalón y subió nuevamente a terminar de arreglarse.

Un poco de crema, delineador, labial, perfume y estaba lista para salir al trabajo. Claro que todavía faltaba más de una hora completa para marcar tarjeta.

La verdad es que si Beck y ella no hubiesen terminado, ahora mismo estaría en camino a su casa rodante para _perder un poco de tiempo_ con él, pero el moreno joven había dejado todo muy claro cuando decidió darle fin a su relación.

—Necesito espació Jade y tú... encontrarte, esto no funciona —dijo tratando de acercase un par de pasos y recibiendo la espalda de su todavía novia como respuesta—. Tú no me quieres, no como novio. Yo soy tu costumbre pero no hay amor.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de mis sentimientos, Beck?

—Me atrevo porque hasta este segundo estamos en una relación y tus sentimientos me conciernen. —Provocando que la blanca chica regrese a verlo—. Sé lo que sientes y lo que no, y no voy a dejar que sigas perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, escudándote tras nuestra relación.

—¿Qué sabes tú Beck? No sabes ni quién soy —gritó muy enojada, esta discusión se había vuelto demasiado frecuente y siempre terminaba en lo mismo. Él sabía que es lo que Jade quería y ella… ella de su propia persona no sabía nada.

—Jade, relájate, seguiremos siendo amigos...

—¡¿Amigos?!

—Entiende tú tienes que vivir tu vida, la que _quieres_ _vivir_, la que te niegas a aceptar —repetía una vez más.

—Ya listo, lárgate a Canadá soltero, no te voy a detener, siempre es lo mismo contigo —dijo tomando su chaqueta y sus llaves, y salió por la puerta de la van—. Pero esta vez Beck, esta vez ni sueñes en que retomemos la relación cuando regreses… esto se acabó —declaró mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto con un fuerte golpe y lo echó en marcha.

Sucedió hace exactamente dos semanas, el primer día de verano, unas horas antes de que Beck tomara un avión a Vancouver.

Para cuando Jade volvió en conciencia de este recuerdo ya se encontraba a medio camino del trabajo, era temprano pero bueno, podía esperar en su auto hasta que Vega llegara y le abriera la puerta, de todos modos a la señorita siempre le daba por madrugar, abría todos los días el local a las 8AM a más tardar.

Al estacionar el auto en el lugar que le correspondía, justo frente a la entrada trasera, notó que la puerta metálica no tenía puesto el candado de seguridad, lo que significaba que alguien se encontraba dentro del Café.

Bajó del auto y colocando la alarma se acercó a la ventana buscando un espacio entre abierto de la cortina. Pronto pudo ver a Tori durmiendo en el sofá, tapada apenas con una pequeña cobija.

Jade no esperó nada para tocar el timbre y despertar a su compañera, es más tocó sin cesar hasta que esta le abriera entre sueños la puerta, con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Vega… ¿Pasaste la noche aquí?

—Sí, me dormí. ¡Maldición! —dijo mientras su tormento entraba a la sala y ella volvía a poner seguro a la cerradura. Aceleradamente recogió el cobertor y lo dobló para guardarlo en el baúl—. ¿Qué hora es?

—No soy tu reloj —contestó como siempre la chica de negro.

—¡Aj! —exclamó con molestia la castaña y tomó su celular con prisa para confirmar sus peores sospechas—. ¡¿Son las ocho de la mañana?! Estoy muerta, estoy muerta... muerta.

Jade muy calmada tomaba la funda de café molido y lo vertía, cuchara tras cuchara, en el filtro nuevo de papel que acababa colocar en la cafetera.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —maldecía nerviosa la latina mientras Jade la observaba correr de aquí para allá como mosca confundida—, tengo que irme, tengo que llegar a casa… ¡Mierda!

—Oookey —respondió entretenida con la escena. Ambas estaban tan concentradas en la desesperación que tenía la morena, que no notaron a la dueña entrar al local.

—Buenos días —saludó Nya, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas y pasó hasta su escritorio, calmada e imponente como siempre.

Tori se mordió la lengua y cerró los ojos, sin poder disimular su incomodidad.

—Nya, perdón… te juro que no me di cuenta, yo…

—Tranquila —dijo interrumpiendo a su sobrina—. Ya imaginábamos que habías pasado aquí la noche.

Tori suspiró profundamente y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa cruzándose de brazos y mirando al suelo. Esperaba un regaño merecido, no había avisado, ni siquiera por mensaje, que no llegaría a dormir.

—¿Qué tal tu cita con Max? —preguntó la esbelta mujer que ahora disfrutaba de un poco de venganza. Ya había notado la tensión que existía entre ambas adolescentes, estaba segura de que Tori no querría que Jade se entere de qué pasó la noche anterior. Tal vez eso le daría una lección sobre avisar sus planes.

—Emm… bien —dijo puntualmente—. Bueno, me voy a casa a tomar un baño rápido y regreso a tiempo para abrir.

—¿Sólo bien? —insistió la mujer— Para pasar toda la noche fuera de casa, esperaba que las cosas terminaran un poco mejor que _bien_.

Tori, esperó un momento en responder, tenía que idear que decir para que Jade recibiera la menor cantidad de información posible.

—Fue mejor, pero puedo contártelo en la noche, ahora será mejor que me vaya o regresaré muy tarde.

—Está bien amor, pero no te olvides para la próxima, que tu celular también hace llamadas telefónicas —concluyó su tía, girando para encender el computador—. Ve tranquila, yo abro el local. ¿Quieres dinero para el colectivo?

—No, tengo lo suficiente… ya regreso.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —ofreció Jade tratando de sonar desinteresada, pero sólo tenía una cosa en mente, presionar a su compañera hasta que le cuente quien era el tal Max y recopilar información para molestarla a futuro.

—No gracias, voy en bus.

—Vamos Vega, no seas orgullosa, todavía tengo tiempo para mi hora de entrada y hoy vine en auto.

—Ve con Jade, y regresen juntas, no hay problema si llegan pasadas la hora de entrada. —Su tía insistió a lo que la latina no pudo negarse más, le tocaría esquivar todo tipo de insinuaciones y molestosas preguntas.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa más que fingida y guardó las llaves de su casa en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, adelantando sus pasos hasta el estacionamiento.

Tori no quería hablar y esperaba que Jade tampoco. Pasaron en silencio unos minutos y justo antes de virar para tomar la calle principal, se encontraron con un semáforo en rojo y empezó el interrogatorio.

—¿Así que asustaste a toda tu familia por no avisar que pasarías la velada con tu novio? No imaginaba que fueras ese "_tipo de chica_" —dijo citando con los dedos.

Tori no pudo más que virar los ojos y prefirió no responder.

—Vamos Vega, seguro tu papá sigue buscándote todo armado para castrar a _Max _de un tiro_._

El semáforo cambiaba a verde y antes de que la conductora tuviera oportunidad de virar, la latina le dio instrucciones de seguir adelante.

—Vega, este es el camino más rápido para llegar a tu casa.

—No vamos a mi casa, vamos a la casa de Nya —respondió sin dar más explicaciones, pero debió saber que Jade no dejaría ir su curiosidad—. Sigue adelante cuatro cuadras y vira a la izquierda, luego bajas cinco cuadras más hasta llegar al portal principal.

—¿Irás a casa de tu tía para tomar un baño? ¿No sería mejor que lo hagas en tu propia casa y de paso te cambias de ropa? —sugirió confundida—, no es por insultarte Vega, pero apestas a tabaco.

—Tengo ropa en casa de mi tía, no pensaba ponerme de nuevo el mismo atuendo.

—Como prefieras —terminó la chica de los ojos azules siguiendo las direcciones de su no-amiga. Sabía que Tori se estaba resistiendo a contestarle, así que lo dejaría pasar hasta el viaje de regreso.

Al llegar ambas bajaron del auto y la latina regresó a verla con atención, en ningún momento le pidió que la acompañara adentro.

—No soy tu chofer para esperarte en el auto —respondió a la pregunta que yacía en el rostro de la castaña, era verdad, tendría que dejarla entrar.

A primera vista la casa le recordó a esas construcciones antiguas de estilo español de aspecto bastante acogedor, con techos inclinados de tejas de barro de color naranja y una entrada empedrada que llevaba a la puerta de madera tallada con una mirilla pequeña de metal justo en el centro.

La trasnochada muchacha la dejó pasar y la invitó a sentarse en la sala, le pidió que esperara ahí sin tocar nada, eso le molestaría mucho a su tía. Subió corriendo al segundo piso y prosiguió a tomar una rápida ducha. Mientras tanto Jade aprovechó para darle una mirada al lugar.

La tía de Vega realmente tenía buen gusto, el ambiente contrastaba muy bien entre los muebles de estilo moderno y la construcción tradicional con vigas de madera incrustadas en las paredes y el techo.

Había mucha luz, demasiada para Jade que prefería siempre la noche y los lugares oscuros. Entraba directamente de los grandes ventanales de la sala que dejaban ver un amplio jardín lleno de flores de colores por todos lados.

Esa calidez se trasladaba al interior de la casa, con detalles de esas mismas flores sobre las mesitas de la sala, en el centro del comedor, en floreros de piso. Pero algo más fue lo que llamó la atención de la joven… fotos.

Marcos de fotos por todo el lugar, colgados en las paredes, sobre la chimenea, en el mesón de entrada. Fotos de Nya y su familia, Vega, Trina, algunos de sus otros sobrinos, todos sus hermanos y hermanas, todos menos David, el papá de su compañera.

Jade seguía el camino de las imágenes desde la entrada de la casa y dando la vuelta por la sala. Notó que alguien se repetía en la mayoría de fotos, una mujer pelirroja y delgada, tan alta como su jefe, de ojos verdes y una piel tan blanca que se destacaba en cada imagen.

Sonreían, se abrazaban, hacían muecas, esa mujer estaba por todos lados… y ahí, justo en el marco que colgaba en la pared junto a las escaleras, encontró una respuesta que aún no sabía que estaba buscando.

Nya y la pelirroja se estaban besando, llevaban ramos de flores en sus manos y vestidos blancos… ¡Oh Dios!

"¡La tía de Vega es gay!", pensó abriendo los ojos y al escuchar un sonido que venía de arriba se apresuró a sentarse en el sillón que su compañera le había ofrecido hace unos minutos.

Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que una mujer tan femenina y tan elegante pudiera ser lesbiana, y no, Jade no tenía problemas con el tema, pero jamás lo pensó.

¿Era por esto que Tori no quería que entrara con ella a la casa? ¿O por qué estuvo evadiendo todas sus preguntas, por miedo a que alguna tocara el tema?

Además… ¿Qué hacía Vega en la casa de su tía tomando un baño? El camino había tomado el doble de tiempo. ¿Por qué prefirió venir aquí en lugar de ir a su casa?

¿Por qué no había ni una sola imagen con el papá de Tori? No era un secreto que los Vega eran una familia muy unida y se le hizo raro que en las fotos de eventos, que evidentemente eran familiares, estaban todos menos los papás de Tori.

—Tú debes ser Jade —pronunció la mujer de las fotos, entrando a la sala con una taza extra de café en mano—. Ten, espero que te guste el café, soy Sophie.

La pelirroja era mucho más hermosa que en las imágenes, en realidad no le hacían justicia alguna. Tenía un acento extraño, para nada local, parecía europeo, tal vez francés, pero no podía asegurarlo. Se notaba muy amable y definitivamente había hablado con Vega antes de acercarse a saludar, nadie adivina tu nombre así nada más.

—Culpable… y gracias —dijo la muchacha tomando un sorbo del aromático café—.¿Cardamomo?

—Veo que te gusta apreciar un buen café.

—Es mi bebida favorita —seguía tomando de a poco, el líquido estaba extremadamente caliente y eso le agradaba.

—Gracias por traer a la irresponsable de tu amiga.

—Tori no es mi amiga —dijo una vez más. En este punto ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho esta afirmación desde que la conoció.

—Bueno, más aún… gracias por traerla.

Tori bajó de repente lista para salir y se detuvo ante la escena de Sophie y Jade conversando. Su peor miedo era que la esposa de su tía revelara su situación actual y eso era algo que no quería que sucediera en lo más mínimo.

—Estoy lista… ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó con urgencia queriendo agilitar la salida y evitar así que hubieran palabras de más.

—Linda, toma una taza de café y come algo, no vayas al trabajo con el estómago vacío.

—Está bien Sophie, antes de venir comí algo de fruta —mintió la chica, realmente necesitaba salir de ahí.

—No es verdad —confirmó Jade. Tori hizo una mueca de desaprobación y luego sonrió a su tía.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde y hay mucho trabajo hoy.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta obligando a su compañera a salir de la misma manera, no sin antes agradecer el café y darle un último vistazo a la mujer de los ojos verdes.

Presionó el botón de la alarma abriendo el auto y vio como Vega entraba nerviosa. Era el momento, la presionaría para que responda a sus preguntas, aquellas que solo aumentaron en esa casa.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó Vega? Sophie sólo trataba de ser amable —protestó la conductora antes de iniciar la máquina.

—Lo sé, pero vamos tarde, otro día hablan de sus vidas —mencionó aparentando que le importaba muy poco lo que conversaban, pero eso era algo que ella evitaría a toda costa.

—¿Te incomoda que sepa que tu tía es gay?

La morena cerró los ojos. Sabía que Jade se pondría a husmear y bueno, tampoco es que la información estaba escondida en la caja de seguridad, pero era algo que en realidad no quería compartir con ella.

—No, no me molesta, sólo vamos tarde.

—Sabes que esa excusa se va a terminar pronto —respondió mirando hacia la carretera—. Sé que algo te pasa, algo me ocultas.

Claro que le escondía cosas, tenía muy presente que Jade querría saber exactamente qué hacia en la casa de su tía tomando un baño y preparándose para el trabajo en lugar de ir a su casa. Seguro se había fijado que no hay indicios de una buena relación entre su tía y su padre, ya se había enterado de que su tía era lesbiana y Sophie su esposa.

Tori sabía muy bien que Jade no era tonta y si dejaba una minúscula pista en su camino ella se encargaría de atar cabos, así que decidió no responderle. Toda esta tensión sólo le traía malos recuerdos… recuerdos de ese día, de esa discusión con su padre, la que la llevó a todo esto, la que no quiere que nadie sepa.

Se concentró en el paisaje de la ciudad mientras regresaban a la cafetería y recordaba esas palabras, esa tarde.

David y Tori llegaban del supermercado, habían empezado una muy buena tarde juntos, salieron por un helado, caminaron hasta despensa del barrio para comprar las cosas para la cena que prepararían juntos para recibir a Holly y Trina de su viaje de fin de año y justo cuando llegaron a la caja todo se arruinó.

Una pareja de hombres pagaba justo frente a ellos. Ambos conversaban sobre un gran evento y la comida que servirían, nada fuera de lo común, podían haber sido un par de amigos y ya, pero no era así. En un segundo uno de los hombres se acercó a la mejilla del otro y depositó un dulce beso. Nada para escandalizarse, nada fuera de lo común en una pareja joven.

Sin embargo el papá de Tori no toleraba esas muestras de cariño, no en una pareja homosexual.

Se puso tan molesto que tomó a Tori de la muñeca y sin terminar de hacer la compra salieron del local. Se dirigieron al auto y regresaron a casa.

La latina sabía muy bien que su papá odiaba hablar de ese tema, pero la reacción que había tenido fue la gota que derramó el agua del vaso.

Evitó decir una palabra hasta no llegar a casa, no quería que la furia de su padre causara un accidente. Lo que vino después fue algo que Tori imaginaba que sucedería, pero en realidad pensó que pasaría en un futuro muy lejano, no esa misma tarde.

Los gritos ya eran fuertes y hacían eco en toda la casa. David estaba fúrico y no paraba de gesticular su enojo.

—Tu tía tiene una vida que yo no apruebo y no quiero que mis hijas presencien.

—¿Qué tiene de malo papá? Ella es feliz ¿No debería serlo sólo porque no está con un hombre?

—Ella puede ser feliz sola si quiere, pero el segundo que eligió esa vida dejó de ser mi hermana —afirmó su padre con rencor.

—Pero no mi tía, papá.

—Desde ahora sí. No dejaré que te meta ideas en la cabeza, mucho menos aprobaré que ahora quiera tener hijos con esa mujer.

—Nya se merece una familia, como tu hiciste la tuya. No tiene nada de malo —respondía en el mismo tono y fruncía el ceño. No podía entender que había llevado a su padre a tal extremo de jalarla, casi arrastrándola, por el lugar a vista de todos los demás clientes y trabajadores, por algo tan simple como un beso.

—Esos niños crecerán sin padre y con un pésimo ejemplo.

—¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza, papá? Hablas como si vivieras en la edad de piedra. ¿Qué diablos crees que les va a pasar a los niños?

—¡Se volverán homosexuales como tu tía! Esas cosas se aprenden, la gente no nace así —dijo con desprecio—. ¡Dañada!

—Estás equivocado papá. Nadie se vuelve homosexual por elección, mucho menos por ejemplo —insistía cada vez más molesta e indignada, ya no sabía ni como hablarle a su padre. Pronto confesaría, lo sabía, no quería hacerlo todavía, pero tendría que para callar sus estúpidas creencias.

—¡Y tú que vas a saber, eres una niña!

—Yo lo sé, porque YO soy gay. ¡Yo, tu hija! —grito finalmente callando a su progenitor—. Y Nya vivió en París hasta que yo tuve catorce años así que ni se te ocurra decir que ella me metió en esto. El ejemplo con el que yo crecí fueron tú y mamá, y yo sigo siendo gay.

—Cállate Tori —dijo el hombre dándole la espaldas su hija.

—Algún día tenías que saberlo, mejor ahora que nunca.

—¡Te dije que te calles! Yo no tengo hijas lesbianas —grito acercándose amenazante, tanto que Tori, con toda su furia y valor, retrocedió unos pasos.

—Pues tienes una. —Le informó tragando un poco de saliva ante la respuesta física de su papá.

—No, no la tengo. ¿Quieres seguir esa vida? —preguntó con voz más baja pero igual de enojada—. No lo harás en mi casa.

—No te preocupes, recojo mis cosas y me voy —dijo segura. Ya lo veía venir, lo sabía. Esperaba que por lo menos su madre estuviera presente para evitar justo esto, lo imaginó muchas veces y sólo su madre la salvaba, pero esta vez era real y estaba sola.

—¿Tus cosas? —bufó su padre con burla—. Todo lo que yo he pagado con mi dinero se queda aquí.

—¡Dije MIS cosas! —aclaró con una fuerte entonación.

—Perfecto, te acompaño a tu habitación para asegurarme que no tomes lo que ya no te pertenece.

Tori se mantuvo firme un par de segundos viendo la cara decidida de su padre. Había sospechado que esto no iría bien, planeaba salir del closet una vez que se graduara del colegio o la universidad, pero no soportó más los comentarios intolerantes que siempre tenía su progenitor cuando hablaban de su tía.

Subió los escalones con decisión, tratando de apresurar el paso, no dejaría que esto llegara a mayores.

Entro a su habitación y abrió el armario de par en par, tomó con ambas manos la caja de cartón en la que estaban guardados todos sus peluches de infancia y la volteó, vaciándola sobre el piso.

Una vez que todos sus recuerdos de la niñez cayeron, comenzó a colocar todo lo que con seguridad sabía que había comprado con el dinero de su trabajo.

Su diario, su mp3, su tableta digital, sus vinilos, por ahí encontró un par de parlantes de colores, cosas que sus amigos le habían regalado, su consola de video y sus video juegos, los que le regalaron sus padres la última navidad ni los tocó, un par de libros y películas, y eso era todo.

Abrió la mochila de la escuela, que con suerte también había pagado con su dinero y metió su chaqueta favorita, unas camisetas, unos buzos, su perfume y un par de ropa interior que también había comprado.

Rebuscó dentro del cajón de las medias por un momento y, asegurándose que su papá viera lo que tenía en la mano, guardó un consolador en medio de toda la ropa, cerrando finalmente la mochila.

—El teléfono lo pagué yo, se queda aquí.

—Muy bien —dijo la morena y sin hacer berrinche, sacó la memoria SD del mismo y la guardó en su bolsillo—. Esto es mío —dijo cerrando la rendija y buscando la aplicación de configuraciones, presionó el botón de formateo, confirmó su decisión y tiró el teléfono sobre la cama.

Sin dudar tomó la caja, se puso la mochila en un hombro y esquivando la figura de su irreconocible padre dejó su habitación en dirección a la puerta de salida.

No regresó siquiera a ver la cara del hombre que la había repudiado, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Un par de cuadras más abajo y cuando supo que finalmente estaba fuera de vista de su casa se sentó bajo el árbol de un parque y se echó a llorar. Una señora muy amable, vecina suya desde que tenía ocho años, la encontró y le preguntó que le pasaba.

La señora Hans, supo escuchar a la joven y la aconsejó. Le suplicó que llame a algún familiar, que no se de por vencida y la invitó a su casa a esperar que vinieran por ella.

Nya pronto llegó y, ayudando a Tori con sus cosas, la llevó a su casa y le dio un hogar. La casa era amplia, el espacio sobraba, también sobraba el cariño. Ella no estaba sola y desde ahora en adelante viviría con su tía.

Desde entonces no ve a sus padres, tuvo un contacto muy limitado con su hermana en la escuela las últimas semanas de clases y no ha pisado la cuadra de su casa en lo más mínimo.

Pero todo esto era algo que Jade no necesitaba saber. Más que nada, no tenía por qué saberlo. No era su amiga y sabía muy bien que haría de esto su burla constante, que lo esparciría por la escuela rumores trayéndole problemas. No era una persona en la que podía confiar, simplemente no lo haría, Jade jamás se enteraría.

—Algún día tendrás que confiar en mi Vega. —La chica de los ojos azules mencionó al aire antes de estacionar el auto.

Tori bufó haciéndose a la idea de lo duro que sería ocultárselo el resto del verano, empezaba a arrepentirse de ofrecerle trabajo, pero estaba segura de lo que había decidido, no confiaría en ella, ni por un segundo.

—Hay cosas que jamás sabrás de mi. —Fue lo único que dijo y bajó del auto sin explicaciones.

Pero para la chica de negro esto no era una respuesta válida.

¿Qué diablos le ocultaba?

Tenía que encontrar la forma, no se quedaría con la curiosidad, la seguiría a todos lados si era necesario, pero descubriría que escondía, era una promesa.

Tori no tenía salida… Y si algo sabemos de Jade West es que cumple lo que promete.

* * *

**N/A **Hola gente bonita. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, ha sido un fin de semana raro y una semana de mucho trabajo así que decidí publicar hoy sin más porque por los siguientes 7 días será imposible.

Ya saben, si les gustó pueden dejarme una ":)" en la caja de reviews, si lo odiaron una ":S" o lo que quieran.

Cuídense y ¡Adior!


	4. ¿Quién es Jade?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

¿Qué es lo primero que nos viene a la mente cuando escuchamos el nombre _Jade West_?

Es acaso miedo, violencia, tal vez maldad, seguramente sarcasmo, sin duda talento y belleza… todas ciertas, sí. Pero, como toda persona en el mundo real, esta chica tenía muchas más facetas que las que dejaba ver.

Su genio no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo, sólo permitía que la gente se formara ideas sobre su personalidad.

Por supuesto que no era una chica buena, de aquellas que se visten con un vestido de vuelos de color amarillo y tejen bufandas en una mecedora. No, no tenía 69 años y odiaba el color amarillo, pero tampoco era la chica mala que todos tachaban de imposible.

¡Vamos! Quién no ha contado una mentirita blanca para salir a pegarse un par de tragos de manera ilegal en una fiesta. ¿Acaso eso nos convierte en personas indeseables?

No.

Fumaba muy de vez en cuando y salía con sus amigos, pero las actividades del grupo tendían siempre a ser mucho más relajadas, ya saben, una película, karaoke, una obra de teatro, ir al parque de diversiones, ese tipo de cosas.

La mayoría de su tiempo libre lo pasaba con su novio y si se aburría se quedaba en casa con su hermano jugando videojuegos o viendo animé.

Definitivamente, una chica un tanto retraída de la vida social y aunque esto no se notaba demasiado con sus amigos, la ponía bajo el punto de mira cuando estaba lejos de ellos.

El grupo de jóvenes empleados del Café era bastante unido, siempre hacían bromas, reían, bailaban y salían juntos, lo que la mayoría de veces la hacía sentir excluida y solitaria.

No estaba cerca su novio, _que ya no era más su novio_, ni su mejor amiga, que había viajado a Idaho para pasar las vacaciones con su familia mientras su hermano recibía un tratamiento en un hospital muy renombrado. ¿Y Tori? Pues… _Tori no era su amiga_ y aunque sin duda la consideraba como una, jamás lo admitiría.

Su carácter fuerte y cargante personalidad la mantenían alejada de la gente que acababa de conocer. La verdad es que si no fuera por Cat y Andre (sus compañeros de escuela desde el jardín de infantes), seguramente no tendría ni un sólo amigo aparte de su hermano menor; no habría conocido a Beck y sería simplemente una chica a la cual le gusta vestirse de negro y que todos apodan _la gótica_.

¡Oh, _la gótica_! ¡Oh my, oh my!

Muchas veces lo había hablado con su ex. Era un sobrenombre que le causaba mucha gracia. Quien la conocía bien sabía que ella de gótica no tenía nada.

La gente sacaba esa conclusión por su evidente amor por el tipo de vestimenta y el color negro, pero aparte de eso lo único que la ataba al movimiento gótico era su gusto por las películas de terror.

En lo que se refiere a la música prefería el indie/pop, preferentemente aquellos grupos que aún no llegaban a las grandes radios. Para cantar con Cat o en los recitales de la escuela escogía el típico pop adolescente, ya que se le daba mejor para escribir e interpretar.

Muchos dirán, pero le encantan las tijeras, tiene una colección de insectos disecados, un sillón burdeos de estilo victoriano y una fascinación con la muerte.

Antes que nada Jade siempre aclaraba que a un niño de cinco años también le encantan las tijeras y no lo andan etiquetando de gótico; su colección de insectos la tiene desde los siete años, ya que perteneció al club de ciencias naturales de la escuela al cual asistía con Cat; su adorado sillón fue una herencia de su abuelo materno, quién se sentaba con ella en su regazo para contarle cuentos cuando era pequeña y su obsesión con la _muerte_ empezó tarde, aproximadamente a los catorce años mientras veía una maratón de documentales sobre asesinos en serie, cosa que mucha gente hace, el morbo no es una cualidad de los góticos.

Lo que todos olvidan siempre es que, sobre todas esas cosas, Jade odiaba a la gente que copiaba a otra gente, odiaba las etiquetas y mucho más pertenecer a un grupo de personas clonadas, con exactamente los mismos gustos; que llevaban su ropa como uniformes de su ideología y las cuales basaban su comportamiento en una serie de reglas que la subcultura se había encargado de detallar por ellos. Sencillamente, eso no era lo suyo.

Si quería cantar una canción de Bruno Mars en la ducha lo haría; si prefería los zombis a los vampiros era muy su problema y si un día decidía vestirse con unas mallas ochenteras color de rosa lo haría con orgullo, porque se le dio la gana. No quería sentirse limitada, mucho menos encasillada en algo que no era.

Infringir miedo no significaba que no lo sintiera, sobre todo cuando estaba sola; tener novio no la convertía en un tierno gatito, pero la falta del mismo tampoco la tornaba en una villana amargada; que discutiera muchas veces con su mamá no significaba que la odiara y, que difiriera con su papá en como debía vivir su vida, no la alejaba de entenderlo y respetarlo.

Habían muchas cosas que la sociedad asumía erróneamente de Jade, no entendían que su indiferencia era su manera de protegerse y, aunque parecía ilógico, su preocupación estaba escondida tras sus bromas; que a pesar de estar llena de talentos tenía muchas inseguridades y que si le daban la oportunidad podía sorprender a todos, algo que Cat, Beck y su hermano Ben experimentaban a diario.

—¿Chupete? —Ofrecía Theo a su nueva compañera sentándose a su lado en la acera, para disfrutar del sol que pegaba justo a sus pies.

—¿De qué sabor es? —preguntó indiferente concentrada en su libro.

—Áaaacido… no sé de que sabor, pero destruye lenguas, eso es seguro.

La chica lo miró por un momento y exclamó:

—Me gusta la idea. —Tomó el regalo y dejó su lectura a un lado para sacarlo del empaque y llevárselo a la boca. Amaba ese tipo de sabor que hacia contraer los cachetes y la obligaba a cerrar los ojos con la primera probada—. Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por disculparte con Cami el sábado… —mencionó el rubio joven, a lo que West asintió sin decir una palabra— …Y por ayudar a Tori en la mañana.

—Sólo la llevé a su casa. No es para tanto.

—Sí, pero si hubiera ido sola seguramente se ponía a divagar por horas antes de llegar, tal vez ni regresaba.

Jade no entendió a que se refería el chico, no había notado nada extraño. No parecía triste o preocupada, bueno, aparte de lo críptica que se puso una vez que salieron de la casa de Nya, pero esto no la había alarmado, sólo le provocó curiosidad de saber que escondía.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó exigiendo una explicación, el chico entrecerró los ojos tratando de adivinar que quería la muchacha—. ¿Qué le pasó a Vega?

—Ahhh, eso —respondió relajándose y diciendo como si nada—: pues ayer terminó con Max.

Más confusión. La castaña le había dicho a su tía que le había ido bien en su cita, es más, le había ido _muy bien._ ¿Cómo que terminaron?

Theo entonces le contó que la ruptura había sido amistosa, hasta habían ido a cenar y caminar por la playa. Sin embargo, no dudaba que la razón por la que Tori había pasado la noche en el Café era para evitar que la escucharan llorar en casa.

Max había trabajado en el Magic Box desde que tenía quince años y era una persona muy querida para su tía; seguramente a la latina se le hacía incómodo indisponerla por lo ocurrido.

A principios de año, Max se había mudado a San Francisco a estudiar y eso había puesto estrés a la relación, al punto en que Tori pasaba pegada al teléfono día y noche, y se distraía con mucha facilidad.

—Chicos pueden entrar por favor, Nya quiere hablar con nosotros sobre las actividades de la semana —anunció Cami sacando la cabeza por la puerta trasera y desapareciendo apenas terminó de hablar.

Ambos entraron y se unieron al grupo mientras la gran jefe disponía las tareas para los días subsiguientes. Jade se había quedado pensativa con la revelación de su compañero y fijó su atención en la morena, que al parecer, estaba perdida con la vista borrosa sobre la pared.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Vega?¿Por qué fuiste a la casa de tu tía en lugar de ir a la tuya? ¿Estás viviendo ahí? Si es así… ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo con tu familia?" —Pensaba mientras la veía descansando la quijada en la mano que tenía apoyada en el brazo del sillón—. "¿Por qué no querías que supiera que tu tía es gay?"

"Digo, nunca he tenido problema con el tema, yo no creo que una persona tenga una tendencia definida. Mis papás tienen amigos homosexuales… por Dios, los tíos de Cat son gays. Pero bueno, tal vez pensaste que me burlaría de ti. Te equivocas, pero cómo podrías saberlo, si siempre hago broma de todo lo que te pasa."

Jade seguía observándola detenidamente. Estaba triste, se notaba muy cansada y no tenía ni una milésima de interés en lo que se discutía en la reunión del staff. Apenas concluyó Nya, Jade le pidió 5 minutos para salir a la tienda.

Tal vez era porque había terminado hace apenas unas semanas con Beck y estaba aún sensible, pero odiaba ese sentimiento de desconsuelo de una ruptura. No se imaginaba haber tenido que ir a la escuela al día siguiente, mucho menos despertar en el trabajo y tener que cumplir una jornada larga con ese dolor en el pecho.

Pronto regresó con un RedBull en mano y otro par de reserva en su bolsa. Se acercó a Tori le dijo:

—Espero que te de alas Vega, pareces un zombi. —Hasta le regaló, junto con la lata de bebida energizante, el dulce que su hermano le había dejado sobre la mesa en la mañana.

La latina no supo como contestar ante ese gesto tan inusual de su compañera, que así como vino se fue.

Tomó la bebida en un par de sorbos y siguió con su día.

La semana transcurrió igual, Tori poco a poco volvía a su yo habitual. El trabajo no la dejaba pensar demasiado, lo que era de gran ayuda y West, se dedicó a enfocarse en sus tareas y darle su espacio.

Únicamente se acercaba a conversar y chequear como estaba de ánimo en los descansos del día. Aún así permanecía con un perfil bajo tratando de hacer burlas leves y amenizar un poco los momentos que pasaban juntas.

—Jade está haciendo un buen trabajo —dijo Cami al grupo mientras limpiaban las mesas antes de cerrar el local el jueves en la noche.

—Si, no hay duda, sabe lo que hace —agregó Julia—. El otro día hasta vino a ver como preparábamos el café… pero fue curioso, dijo que no sabía como ese primer café que tomó cuando visitó el local por primera vez.

—Jamás lo hará, preparé ese café especial para ella ese día —confirmó Tori al grupo de chicos que empezó a abuchearla, lanzándole los trapos encima y encerrándola en medio con sus brazos.

—¿Así que sí te gusta? —preguntó Theo con entusiasmo.

—¡Oh no! —Cerró los ojos mientras negaba, sabiendo exactamente el proceder de sus amigos—. No me digan que apostaron si a mi me gusta Jade.

—¿Bueno, y? ¿Gané? —insistía el chico.

—¡No! Mil veces no. No me gusta, nunca me ha gustado.

—Mentirosa —contestó Julia— por qué le hiciste un café suuuuuúper especial si no te gusta.

—Y por qué la miras de reojo cuando se pone a bailar en su silla mientras trabaja — agregó Cam.

—Y ni hablemos de cuando se acerca para preguntarte algo, es como si te faltara el aire o algo —terminó Theo.

—Pues… yo… ¡Aj, está bien! —aceptó la latina riendo con los chicos—. Sí, si me gusta, pero eso no viene al caso.

—¡Gané! —Alzaba los brazos el muchacho haciendo una danza triunfal—. Págame Cam.

—¿Y qué con Max? —preguntó la dulce chica mientras sacaba un billete de veinte dólares para pagar la apuesta al rubio.

—¿Qué con Max? —Tori dudaba sobre a que se refería—. Terminamos y ya.

—Ya sé que terminaron, pero Jade… ¿Te preguntó quién era? Recuerdo que estabas nerviosa y no querías que se enterara, ya sabes… que eres gay.

—Sí, y no lo pueden mencionar. No quiero problemas en la escuela cuando volvamos a clases —advirtió la castaña apuntándoles con el dedo uno a uno hasta completar el círculo—. Pero no, no preguntó nada de Max. Lo cual es raro en ella, nunca deja que nada se le escape.

—Emmm… yo…

—¿Qué hiciste Theo? —Tori empezaba a preocuparse, ella creía que si se enteraba de algo estaba muerta y no vería el final de sus burlas.

—¡Nada! Sólo le conté que terminaste con Max ese domingo y que vivía en San Francisco por la universidad, nada más, lo juro. Nunca mencioné que Max es mujer. —Se defendía con las manos en alto y dando pasos hacia atrás mientras su amiga avanzaba lentamente.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo juro. No hablamos de nada más Tori, te lo prometo.

—Así que… ¿Ella no sabe por qué vives con Nya? —dijo Julia.

—No, y no se puede enterar de que mi papá me corrió por lesbiana o mejor dicho porque es un intolerante.

—Bueno, pero si llega a hacerte la pregunta, es fácil. Dile que tus papás están de viaje con tu hermana y tú no querías quedarte sola en casa —sugirió Julia quitándole importancia al asunto—. Es una mentira blanca y la dejará tranquila.

Tori lo pensó y decidió que no era una mala idea, si llegaba a preguntarle le diría justo eso y se relajó.

Sin embargo, esa relajación no le duró mucho. El viernes por la noche llovía a cántaros gracias al rezago de los vientos huracanados que provenían del este de California.

—Esto ya parece cualquier lugar menos Los Ángeles —dijo Theo viendo un torrencial aguacero caer afuera del Café.

Los chicos habían terminado de limpiar el local después del concierto de micrófono abierto y esperaban a que la lluvia cece para poder regresar a sus casas, ya que no conseguían ni una unidad de taxi por la zona.

—Vamos a pasar aquí la noche —dijo Cam sentándose en el sofá con una taza de té caliente.

—¿Sigue lloviendo? —preguntó Vega saliendo del baño a lo que todos contestaron con un movimiento de cabeza, el desánimo los había invadido. Estaban cansados y no tenían salida del lugar—. ¿Jade? ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

—Estoy terminando de contestar los comentarios de esta noche. La gente ha escrito bastante sobre el evento —respondió sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

Todos sus compañeros se regresaron a ver y sonrieron sin que la chica se diera cuenta; no dejaba de demostrarles el nivel de obsesión que podía llegar a tener con sus obligaciones, tanto así que unos días atrás los había forzado a hacer una sesión de fotos en el local para poder promocionar la calidad humana del Café en las redes sociales.

Si Jade no tenía suerte como actriz o escritora seguramente podría llegar a ser una excelente publicista o diseñadora gráfica, sus afiches de los eventos eran espectaculares.

—Debería llamar a mi tía y decirle que voy a pasar aquí la noche con ustedes. —La castaña mencionó escurriéndose en el sofá junto a Cami.

—¿No hay ni un sólo taxi en toda la ciudad? —preguntó indignada West dejando finalmente la computadora de lado—. Vamos, los llevo a sus casas. —Se levantó de un solo golpe y cerró la laptop. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero y se la colocó en su camino a la puerta de salida.

Todos abrieron los ojos y ni pensaron en preguntarle si hablaba en serio, inmediatamente se pusieron de pie, tomaron sus cosas al vuelo y siguieron a la chica hasta el auto. La última en quedarse fue la castaña y el tema resurgió.

—Si tomas la calle principal es más rápido llegar a la casa de Nya —dijo la latina dando a entender que esta noche tampoco llegaría a su casa.

—¿Vas otra ves a lo de tu tía?

—Sí. —Se limitó a contestar.

—Vega… ¿Estás viviendo con Nya? —La chica de los ojos azules no se resistió a preguntar, ya le había dado tiempo suficiente para que se recuperara del rompimiento con su novio y su curiosidad sólo se hacía más grande. ¿Qué le ocultaba y por qué?

—Por el momento, mis papás están de viaje con Trina y Sophie me invitó a pasar con ellas el verano.

Jade no encontró nada raro con esa explicación, es más la tranquilizaba bastante. Había pasado la semana imaginado escenarios, desde la posibilidad que hubiesen ascendido a su papá y la familia se mudó fuera de la cuidad, hasta la incómoda situación en que los padres de Vega estuvieran en banca rota y su jefe se hubiera visto en la obligación de acoger a su sobrina en su casa para que pueda terminar la escuela.

Sin embargo el domingo esa mentira se cayó como una casa de naipes.

Un sonido vibrante despertó a Tori al medio día. Alzó su teléfono y vio un mensaje que la aterró.

«_Vega, me mentiste. Acabo de ver a tus padres en el centro comercial con la odiosa de tu hermana._»

A los pocos segundos recibió otro.

«_¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Dímelo!_»

No contestó, no sabía qué responder. ¿Otra mentira? ¿Y si la descubría?

No estaba lista para salir del closet en la escuela, ser la burla de chicos como Ryder, de la misma Jade o recibir miradas acusadoras de sus maestros. No, quería un último año tranquilo, sin miedos, sin personas que hablen a sus espaldas, no se lo diría. Tendría que inventar una mentira mucho más elaborada, algo que realmente la obligue a dejarla en paz.

«_¡Sé que leíste el mensaje Vega! Es Whatsapp, me salen los signitos de visto_».

"¡Oh, mierda! ¿Y ahora qué?"

«_Sabes que averiguaré lo que está pasando Tori. Será mejor que tú misma me lo cuentes_».

Los mensajes terminaron después de esa última amenaza, aunque Tori ni se molestó en volver a revisar ese aparato del demonio. Se limitó a tirarlo en el contenedor de ropa sucia y se olvidó de él hasta el día siguiente.

El lunes en la mañana llegó y la latina estaba en el punto límite de romperse del estrés. No había pegado un ojo toda la noche pensando que decirle a su no-amiga. Salió de su casa, dispuesta a caminar hasta el Café pero apenas cerró la puerta, se encontró con Jade apoyaba de espaldas a su auto que estaba parqueado justo en frente.

—Vega —dijo como saludo y le abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero, obligándola a entrar con la mirada.

La morena subió, se abrochó el cinturón y espero al bombardeo de preguntas, pero Jade se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino. Estacionó el auto en el lugar de siempre en la parte posterior del Magic Box y antes de quitar el seguro eléctrico para que pudieran salir le dijo:

—Tú y yo no somos amigas.

—Lo sé…

—No, cállate… déjame hablar —interrumpió—. Eso es lo que siempre le digo a todos y muchas veces te lo he repetido a ti… pero… —Dudaba de como seguir sin sonar demasiado preocupada, aunque en realidad lo estaba—. No voy a insistirte, si no quieres contarme que pasa es asunto tuyo, pero… necesito saber si estás bien.

La pregunta fue directa, también lo que implicaba. Jade sí la consideraba su amiga, no quería aceptarlo en voz alta pero estaba preocupada. La castaña no quería mentir y simplemente asintió.

—Y si algún día no lo estás… ¿Me lo dirás? —Asintió nuevamente y Jade dejo salir un suspiro—. Okey.

Abrió el seguro presionando el botón de su llavero y bajaron para iniciar una nueva semana de labores.

Jade no se quedó tranquila, pero había hablado con Cat toda la tarde del domingo, gastando los preciados minutos del plan de su celular.

—No veo nada de malo en que viva con su tía —dijo Cat tranquila desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué está viviendo con ella?

—Tori está bien, Jade.

—Cat… ¿Qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó con un tono amenazador.

—Yo no sé nada —respondió abrazando su jirafa color violeta.

—¡Cat!

—¿Qué importa dónde está viviendo? Por lo menos a ti —contestó su amiga, tratando de evitar contarle lo que su amiga le había confesado—, lo único que te preocupa es si algo malo le pasa. Bueno, excepto aquella vez que la ayudaste con sus videos de The Slap…

—Eso no fue nada, sólo lo hice por…

—…o cuando no tenía un regalo para su amigo secreto y le diste la idea de la canción de navidad de Andre…

—Eso es distinto, ella era mi amiga secreta y ese fue mi regalo —respondió cortante.

—Pero, que tal esa vez después de la obra de la Marinerita Suzy, cuando la llevaste a su casa y…

—Lo hice porque Sikowitz me lo pidió…

—Te pidió que la lleves a su casa, no que te quedes con ella hasta que sus papás regresen del hospital con Trina…

—No sabes de lo que hablas —interrumpió nuevamente a la pequeña que no se cansaba de recordarle todos los momentos en que hizo algo por la morena, sin embargo esto sólo la detuvo apenas por unos segundos.

—…o cuando Ryder la engañó y llegaste con una venda en la mano porque…

—¡Basta Cat, está bien… ya! Sí, me importa Vega, tú más que nadie lo sabe —aceptaba frustrada antes de seguir escuchando los ejemplos de la pelirroja—. Ahora, dime que sabes.

—No te lo puedo decir, Jade.

—Cat, no me hagas contar.

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó nerviosa—. No puedes hacerme nada, estoy muy lejos.

—Algún día vas a volver.

El silencio del pequeño gatito la hacía sonreír, pero también la impacientaba, necesitaba saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo. Esto ya no se trataba de sacar información para burlarse de Tori. Estaba harta de verla decaída, callada; ya no era la misma de siempre, a la que podía volver loca y disfrutar de verla indignarse con su sarcasmo o haciendo muecas de sus bromas. La que finalmente le sonreía mostrando sus pronunciados pómulos y le pedía a gritos un cariño con brazos extendidos.

Le urgía saber que no era nada grave, que si iba a sufrir no sea por otras personas más que por ella, porque ella era la única que podía ocupar ese lugar, porque por más que la maltratara, jamás lo haría de tal forma que llegara a lastimarla.

—¡Cat, cuéntame!

—Creo que tienes que dejar que Tori se acerque sola a contarte que le pasa.

—¿Y qué tal si no lo hace? —respondió más calmada—. ¿Qué tal si necesita ayuda, Cat?

—Tori te considera su amiga, si te necesita va a ir a buscarte, como lo ha hecho antes. —Le recordó—. Dale tiempo.

Cat sabía sobre la sexualidad de su amiga y también sobre el problema con su padre, así que trató de apaciguar a Jade para que esta dejara de insistir. Tori tenía que afrontar a cada persona a su tiempo y esta no era la manera.

—Prométeme que dejarás de insistir, Jade.

—Yo no hago promesas.

—Por favor —pedía el gatito con esa voz suplicante a la cual sabía que su amiga no se podía resistir.

—¡No!

—Por favooor.

—¡Aj, está bien! Lo prometo.

—¡Yeih! —celebró la pequeña—. Y si la ves mal… ¿Me avisarás para darle una llamada?

—Seguro, yo te aviso.

—Jade… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Te gusta Tori? —preguntó en un tono dulce y totalmente risueño. El sonido intermitente de la llamada terminada no tardó en hacerse presente y la pelirroja entendió que su amiga ni siquiera se había molestado gritar un _no_ negándolo y le había colgado antes de que pudiera insistir en el tema.

—A Jade le gusta Tori, Mr. Purple, je, je —rió con su peluche dándole un apretón y guardando su teléfono.

Y bueno… ¿Qué es lo primero que se nos viene a la mente cuando se menciona a Jade West?

Definitivamente no la amiga preocupada por Tori, sin embargo no es la primera vez que sucedía… ya todos sabemos porque Ryder llegó con la nariz rota el día siguiente a aquel recital en la escuela.

Después de todo, el miedo, la violencia y la maldad siguen siendo tres características esenciales de la hermosa chica de los ojos azules.

* * *

**N/A **Juas.

Bueno, la verdad es que escribí otro capítulo, pero antes de terminarlo me di cuenta de que algo faltaba, algo importante y lo escribí.

Ahora me toca regresar al siguiente capítulo y darle un par de correcciones, espero publicarlo el miércoles a más tardar al jueves.

Espero que les haya gustado este. Tengo ideas para este fic, así que con cada detalle voy construyendo el camino para el gran conflicto.

Si les gustó ya saben… una carita feliz ":)" o una cara triste ":(" si no les gustó.

A los que quieran debatir conmigo mis puntos de vista de la personalidad de Jade, me encantaría así que pónganlo en sus comentarios.

Saludos y hasta la semana que viene. Gracias por su tiempo. ¡Adior!


	5. ¡Fiesta, fiesta! ¿Fiesta?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

—Dime que me amas.

—¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

—¡Ahora, Beck!

—Mmm, no.

—¿Sexo? —preguntó con una sonrisa provocadora al moreno chico que prefirió no negar nuevamente, si lo hacía sabía que Jade se lo sacaría en cara la próxima vez que tuvieran un momento sexy—. Siempre te haces de rogar.

—Porque siempre me lo exiges —dijo el muchacho estirándole la mano con la que sostenía la bolsa de Doritos, resistiéndose a darle gusto a su novia.

—Si lo dijeras más seguido no tendría por qué hacerlo —respondió Jade aceptando el ofrecimiento. Ambos estaban sentados sobre una de las mesas del Café Asfalto, esperando que sonara la campana para entrar a clases después del primer receso.

—Vamos, dilo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica fingiendo demencia, lo veía venir o mejor dicho _la veía venir_.

—Te gusta el nuevo top de Tori.

—Es horriblemente rosado o violeta… o rosado —agitaba su cabeza confundida, el color era indistinguible entre ambos.

—Pero te gusta —repitió su novio mientras la veían chocar con Sinjin por caminar distraída por la cafetería hasta la puerta de entrada.

—Que le quede bien el suéter no significa que me guste —aclaró en un tono desinteresado, pero era verdad, le gustaba y mucho; especialmente como marcaba su figura y destacaba su pequeña personalidad, esa con la que Sinjin había tenido un encuentro cercano hace pocos segundos.

—Sinjin —dijeron ambos con un tono lleno de envidia.

¡Cómo!… ¿Beck y Jade hablando abiertamente sobre su interés por Tori? Pues él era el único de sus amigos que sabía que se sentía atraída por la latina.

La última vez que terminaron pasaron mucho tiempo evitándose. Ella lo ignoraba, el hacía lo posible por no insistir. Pero su plan fallaba el momento que tenían que realizar algún trabajo juntos. Finalmente se dieron cuenta de que se extrañaban y que lo único que estaban consiguiendo, era poner al resto de sus amigos incómodos, así que hablaron de la posibilidad de dejar de ser ex-novios amargados (por lo menos Jade) y volverse buenos amigos. Beck la invitó a pasar una tarde de sábado en la casa rodante y se robó unas de cervezas del refrigerador de su padre.

La conversación empezó suave y casual, sin embargo, con unas cuantas cervezas encima, se tornó en una sesión de confesiones.

—Una vez… besé a Cat —mencionaba el chico con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Lo sé bobo, también estuve en esa película ¿recuerdas? —respondió amenamente—. Yo la maté.

—¡Ja! Es verdad —exclamó el moreno.

—Y la abofeteé… una y otra vez —Recordaba sonriendo al alzar la botella para beber la última gota de cerveza que quedaba—. Así que te gusta Cat, ¿la buscarás ahora que estás… disponible?

—Creo que no debería responder esa pregunta, Jade.

—Ya no estamos juntos tortolito, te puede gustar quien quieras. Vamos, dímelo.

—En realidad, no. Me gusta más Cindy, la chica de primer año.

—¿La rubia oxigenada, wannabe de Lady Gaga? Creo que soy la excepción a tu mal gusto —dijo tomando un sorbo de la cuarta botella. El chico negaba con la cabeza, sin responder a tal comentario, después de todo no quería indisponer la nueva amistad.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quién te gusta del curso?

—¿Amigos, hmm? —preguntó asegurándose de que lo que mencionaría quedaría entre los dos y no saldría de esa pequeña casa rodante. Beck hizo un gesto de cerrar la cremallera sobre sus labios y Jade procedió carraspeando—. Vega.

Su ex-novio ladeo la cabeza la mirada dudando si había escuchado correctamente, después de todo ella se esforzaba siempre para perjudicarla. La lógica de Jade West correspondía a la de un niño de cinco años, _te molesto porque me gustas_.

—Así que eres bisexual.

—No me etiquetes quieres —respondió molesta—, simplemente me gusta, es bonita y muy atractiva… y ya.

—Está bien, y… ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—No, así que si alguna persona me viene con un comentario, sabré exactamente de donde salió —advirtió amenazante.

—¿Ni siquiera Cat?

—No, Cat tiene buenas intenciones, pero no sabe guardar un secreto. No necesito que Tori se entere de nada, ella y yo no somos amigas.

—Pero podrían serlo… o más. —La molestaba el moreno frotando su hombro con el de su ex hecho el gracioso, pero únicamente recibió una mirada de _estás loco Beck _y decidió dejar ahí el tema.

A partir de esa noche empezaron a frecuentarse casi todos los días, hasta que una tarde decidieron regresar. Esos dos no sabían cómo ponerle punto final a su relación, pero por lo menos ahora lograban tener momentos como el de la cafetería, haciendo insinuaciones sin la típica acusación celosa de Jade.

Ambos observaban mucho a Vega, sobre todo cuando su torpeza creaba situaciones en las cuales tenía que agacharse a recoger algo del piso y los dos terminaban codeándose para captar unos segundos del espectáculo.

De hecho, ese fue el motivo por el cual Beck decidió terminar con Jade antes de viajar a Canadá. Su interés por la castaña era evidente, Tori le movía el piso, se había metido en su mente y seguramente en su corazón, pero si seguían juntos jamás lo aceptaría.

Después de hablar con Cat ese domingo, Jade decidió ir por Tori al siguiente día y llevarla al trabajo; quería asegurarse de que no le pasaba nada grave. Sabía que de alguna manera Tori confiaría en ella a su debido tiempo (al menos eso pensaba) y aunque la castaña no dijo una palabra en el camino al Café, Jade dejó en claro que estaría ahí si la necesitaba.

Ambas bajaron del auto y Tori abrió el local. West se apresuró a su asiento para encender el computador, fijando la mirada en la pantalla para evitar cualquier contacto extra. La latina hizo lo suyo y dejando sus cosas en su casillero, se dirigió a la repisa de vinilos sacando uno de sus favoritos (The Colour And The Shape de Foo Fighters) y lo colocó en el tocadiscos.

Doll empezó a sonar y Tori cantaba en voz baja mientras tomaba la lata de café y, medida tras medida, llenaba el molino.

Jade se esforzaba por no regresar a verla pero se moría de ganas. Ya se imaginaba a Vega con una hebra de cabello recogida tras su oreja, meciendo su cabeza ligeramente al ritmo de la canción mientras seguía la letra de la suave tonada.

Tragó en silencio y cerró los ojos, no lo haría, no la regresaría a ver.

"Deja a Vega tranquila, Jade. ¡Basta!", pensaba mientras reprimía el instinto de verla aunque sea por un segundo.

Sus dedos tocaban desesperadamente la mesa al ritmo de una carrera de caballos, un acto inconsciente que reflejaba su ansiedad acumulada. Cuando se dio cuenta se detuvo inmediatamente y se levantó del asiento acercándose a la cafetera para preparar el café de la mañana. Ya se le había hecho costumbre hacer la primera jarra del día.

Tori por el contrario, estaba más relajada, ni siquiera notó la intranquilidad de su compañera. El hecho de que Jade había mostrado cierto interés en ella le causaba un gran placer. Es decir, desde cuando le preocupaba tanto a que le pasaba, sin duda era un evento que podía no volver a repetirse, mejor aprovecharlo y disfrutar, que empezar a sobre analizar las cosas.

Las canciones siguieron tocando y los demás chicos comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

—¡Hola, Jade!

—Cam, Nat

—¿Foo Fighters, eh? —preguntó la dulce muchacha guardando sus cosas y colocándose la insignia con su nombre en la camiseta.

—Em… ¿Sí? ¿Tiene algo de raro? —respondió Jade.

—Está feliz —dijo Natalia, una declaración que le llamó la atención.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Foo Fighters es su banda feliz, cuando esté escuchando 3 Doors Down preocúpate.

Vaya, nunca se había puesto a pensar en que música escuchaba cuando estaba triste o feliz, tenía sus listas preferidas, pero no las basaba en su estado de ánimo. A Jade le gustaba la música; tristes, alegres, agresivas, relajadas, todas las canciones le provocaban un sentimiento parecido a la tranquilidad.

Cuando estaba de mal humor prefería ver una película que la distrajera y la sacara de ese estado de ánimo, no pensaba en usar su gran amor por la música para sumirse más en la depresión.

Pensar que la morena tenía bandas con las cuales sentía la sangre correrle por las venas u otras con las cuales quisiera que la misma saliera de ellas, era algo nuevo; algo que nunca supo, algo que le gustaba. Un detalle, una pieza más en el rompecabezas que era Tori Vega y un buen punto de partida. Tal vez no necesitaba que le cuente que le pasaba, después de todo, trabajaba todo el día con ella, se dedicaría a observarla y listo.

Y así fue, además de concentrarse en sus labores se dedicó a observar atentamente lo que la latina hacía.

—Vamos, empecemos de una vez —gritaba Vega, llamando al resto de empleados—. ¡Cami, Julia!

Se disponían a hacer el sorteo de los M&M's de colores para escoger la música antes de abrir el local.

—¿Puedo jugar? —preguntó Jade a los impresionados chicos. Después de un par de semanas finalmente se sumaba a sus actividades de grupo.

Tori extendió la mano para que sacara un chocolate y para su suerte eligió uno de color verde, Cam rojo, Theo Azul, Natalia naranja, Colin café y Tori amarillo.

—Está bien, el próximo que salga es el ganador ¿Listos? —mencionó la morena metiendo dos dedos en la bolsa de chocolates—. Tan, tan, tan, tan... ¡Azul!

—¡Yop!

—Theo, tu turno —dijo Tori, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro y salió con el resto de chicos a arreglar el frente de la cafetería.

—Jade, escoge tú —dijo el muchacho cediendo su victoria.

—Tú ganaste, elige tu música.

—Es la primera vez que juegas. Vamos, no me hagas rogar —respondió el chico, guiñándole el ojo. Jade asintió en agradecimiento y se acercó a buscar un disco que le atrajera.

Uno saltó a primera vista; otro álbum de Foo Fighters. Por un momento lo dudó, le acababan de decir que era el favorito de Vega y no quería que nadie piense que era para prolongar su buen ánimo pero, al final, se decidió por ponerlo en el tocadiscos. Le gustaba verla feliz, al diablo lo demás, quién ahí imaginaría que lo hacía por ella.

Sacó el One By One de su funda de cartón y lo colocó con cuidado; ella no manejaba mucho este tipo de discos, siempre descargaba su música directamente a su teléfono, no veía la necesidad de llenar sus repisas con discos o CDs; ese espacio lo dedicaba a sus películas.

Saltó a la cuarta canción que era su favorita del disco (Times Like These) e inmediatamente comenzó a bailar sola en la sala de empleados. Natalia y Cam tuvieron un cruce de miradas después de ver a Tori sonreír con la elección de Jade. Era obvio que Gasparín (como la habían apodado sus compañeros secretamente, por su pálida piel y sus ojos azules), había escogido la música para ella.

Claro que, del pequeño fantasma no tenía nada; él era un niño dulce y amigable, Jade en cambio, un engendro del mal o al menos era lo que le gustaba aparentar.

Al siguiente día, pensó nuevamente en ir a buscarla a su casa para llevarla al trabajo, pero cambió de parecer. Sería demasiado evidente y no había apuro por nada, después de todo la condición no había cambiado. Tori era una chica más, su compañera de escuela, su jefe en el trabajo, la chica heterosexual que hace apenas un poco más de una semana terminó con su novio. Por más que le gustara, no tenía derecho a merodearla o atosigarla con su presencia.

Se dirigió directamente al Magic Box Café y esperó… más de lo normal. Para su sorpresa quién llegó a preparar la apertura del local fue su tía, Tori no dio ni rastros el resto del día. Al parecer algo le había caído mal la noche anterior y había pasado con el estómago revuelto, vomitando desde muy temprano en la mañana. Al menos eso es lo que escuchó que Nya le decía a Theo cuando preguntó por su amiga.

El miércoles por la mañana Tori apareció nuevamente, lucía como un muerto viviente; tenía unas ojeras de mapache y en menos de 20 minutos fue a parar directo al baño a devolver su desayuno.

—Vega… ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que no —dijo la morena haciendo pausas mientras trataba de respirar.

—Vamos, te llevo a casa, no puedes trabajar así.

Tori lavó su cara y se enjuagó la boca y agradeció el gesto. Al llegar a casa, se cambió a una cómoda pijama y se dispuso a dormir, hizo dieta blanda y descansó. Así pasó hasta el jueves a medio día, cuando después del almuerzo regresó ya con mejor cara a retomar sus labores.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo sigues? —Saludó Nya al verla entrar.

—Mejor, realmente mejor —dijo al hacer contacto con la mirada de West que había estado preocupada sin saber si llamarla o pedirle a Cat que averiguara de alguna manera como seguía.

—¿Se te acabaron las vacaciones, Vega?

—Si a pasar sentada en el piso del baño se le llaman vacaciones, sí, ya se terminaron.

—Pues que bueno que regresaste antes del viernes, logré conseguir una banda increíble para la presentación.

—Así escuché… no me lo hubiera perdido —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, yo tengo que ir a dejar algunos afiches para promocionar el evento, así que nos vemos luego —dijo Jade dando media vuelta y saliendo por la puerta mientras pensaba: "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Vega".

No necesitaba decirlo, había dejado escapar una leve sonrisa y Tori se había dado cuenta. Exactamente por lo que había regresado antes de las 48 horas que recomendó el médico; no le hacía falta estar más en la cama, extrañaba los pocos momentos que cruzaba palabras con la pálida chica.

El viernes no tardó en llegar, además lleno de problemas.

—Tori, el sistema de facturación está fallando, me pide nuevamente el código de seguridad —mencionó Natalia, entrando en la oficina.

Era la tercera vez en el día que se presentaba el mismo inconveniente en la caja registradora.

La morena se disculpó con el proveedor que estaba al teléfono y dejando la bocina sobre la mesa, salió apresurada a resolver el inconveniente. Unos segundos más tarde retomaba la llamada.

—Entiendo, pero tenemos apenas una lata más de café en grano, en un par de horas nos veremos obligados a cerrar el local —explicó al hombre que se dejaba escuchar al otro lado de la sala—. Sí, lo sé, pero ustedes tenían que entregar la orden hace dos días, llamaron a cancelar prometiendo venir ayer y hasta ahora estamos esperando —continuaba discutiendo lo más calmada posible.

—Tori, un cliente está pidiendo hablar con el jefe encargado —informó Colin a la muchacha que respondió alzando la mano para pedir un minuto de silencio.

—Voy a tener que colgar señor Valdez... Gracias, lo esperamos... ¡Puntual por favor! —Colgó y salió corriendo a atender la solicitud anterior.

Jade se limitaba a verla correr de lado a lado; tenía todavía mucho que hacer con el evento de la noche como para ponerle más atención.

Después de varios minutos regresaba con un suspiro cansado, dejándose caer en el sofá.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó Theo, que se encontraba rellenando los envases de azúcar para las mesas.

—Nada grave, por suerte. Nos felicitó por el buen servicio y dejó una gran propina.

—¡Oh sí! —respondió el chico con emoción.

—¿Y ahora que pasó? —preguntó Cami al ver el baile de su feliz compañero.

—Al parecer, grandes propinas —contestó Jade sin darle mucha importancia, mientras respondía las preguntas de varios clientes en la página de Facebook del Café.

—¡Yoohooo! ¡Tequila!

—Bueno, mientras ustedes festejan, yo voy por mi descanso, necesito un Malborito —dijo Tori acercándose a su casillero y después de tomar lo necesario, salió por la puerta trasera.

"¡¿Malborito?!", pensó Jade con gracia ante tal nombre "CI-GA-RRI-LLO. ¡Ay Vega!"

West la siguió, tomando también uno de sus cuatro breaks del día, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de robarle un tabaco, ya se le había hecho costumbre, como también compartir una conversación banal con su compañera de escuela.

—Así que hay fiesta hoy —mencionó aceptando el _Malborito_ que le ofrecía castaña.

—Hmm, déjame adivinar… Theo.

—Sí, se acercó a mi antes de salir y dijo: _¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! _—comentaba imitando la voz y movimiento de hombros de su compañero al invitarla a la celebración de la noche.

—¿Y? ¿Vienes?

—¿A dónde van a ir?

—A la Facultad

—Seguro, no me perdería de verte hacer el ridículo en una fiesta universitaria —confirmó Jade, inhalando y manteniendo el aire por un par de segundos. A Vega le gustaban los cigarrillos fuertes, ella por el contrario prefería los mentolados.

—¿Ah sí? Tal vez la que termine haciendo el ridículo seas tú. No es una fiesta de universitarios, es un bar.

—Mejor aún Vega. Ya veremos quién hace el ridículo —dijo mientras se reía, y es que tampoco conocía a la verdadera Victoria Vega. La que salía con sus amigos por la noche, la que solía escaparse de su casa para tener citas con su novia, la que ocultó por tanto tiempo ser gay. Esa imagen, no cabía en su cabeza—. La verdad me emociona ir, creo que Theo es ese tipo de chico que goza infinitamente cuando sale a bailar.

—Lo es, no tienes idea. — Tori se reía recordando las numerosas ocasiones que había visto a su compañero haciendo strip-tease en el mesón del bar gay de turno, mientras los demás se divertirán desde abajo poniendo dólares en su bóxer.

—Theo me agrada —dijo Jade al azar.

—¿A ti te cae bien alguien? —Le preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, ¿te molesta? —respondió con enojo, estaba realmente harta de ese tipo de comentarios—. Odio que me encasillen. A mi me agradan muchas cosas… ¡y personas!

Como Tori por ejemplo pero todavía no estaba demostrarlo abiertamente.

—Perdón, no quería ofenderte. Es que siempre estás diciendo que odias al mundo. Y al color amarillo. Y la sopa verde. Y al número nueve… hasta a mi me odias.

—No te odio Vega, sólo disfruto verte sufrir.

—Hmm, gracias por aclarar la diferencia.

—De nada —mencionó exhalando la última nube de humo antes de apagar lo que le restaba del cigarrillo, demasiado fuerte para su delicada garganta.

—Bueno y cómo se supone que entraremos a este _bar_.

—Theo es amigo del dueño del bar así que no hay problema, pero vamos todos juntos para que nadie se quede afuera.

—Perfecto… y Vega —dijo poniéndose de pie—. No le digas a Theo que me agrada. No quiero que se sienta especial.

"Típico de Jade, siempre haciéndose la importante", pensaba la morena siguiendo a su compañera para continuar la ardua labor de la noche de micrófono abierto.

La gente empezó a llegar y llenar el lugar, listos para el show. Jade repartía los folletos de la banda y anuncios de las futuras ferias de libro, además de promocionar el lugar. Tori coordinaba el show y al bajar las luces se reunieron en la parte trasera del Café para ver el espectáculo.

—Estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo —dijo la morena acercándose un poco.

—¿Qué? —No la había logrado escuchar, la música estaba muy alta en el lugar, además de la gente que coreaba.

—¡Qué estás haciendo un gran trabajo! —gritó a su oído para ser escuchada sobre el ruido. Jade viró la cara para responder.

—¡Lo sé! —Pero sin calcular se acercó demasiado, causando el roce de sus labios con la mejilla de la latina. Ambas quedaron sorprendidas y trataron de disimularlo pero les fue difícil. Evitaban regresar a verse o volver a hablar y se limitaron a bailar ligeramente.

Frotaron levemente los brazos y vino aún más nerviosismo. Tori no sabía donde poner sus manos, las metía y sacaba de sus bolsillos sin saber como actuar. Jade prefirió cruzarse de brazos y mantenerse lo más estática posible.

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida", repetía sin parar. "¿Acaso tienes cinco años para no saber calcular la distancia entre tus labios y su súper suave piel?… y huele tan bien."

Vega por el contrario trataba de recordar algún momento en el que algo parecido haya sucedido. "Nos hemos abrazado, sí. Pero un beso… ¿Cuando? Nunca, nunca había sentido sus labios… nunca".

Cada una continuó perdida en sus pensamientos en lugar de poner atención al espectáculo y hasta que terminó el recital, tenían ese sentimiento de incomodidad.

Tori se dirigió al escenario, despidió a la banda y la gente empezó a abandonar el lugar. Para cuando volvió la mirada al lugar donde se encontraba hace pocos minutos, su no-amiga ya había desaparecido.

Al terminar la noche todos ayudaron a limpiar el Café rápidamente y regresaron a sus casas para alistarse para la salida. La misión era regresar media hora pasadas las 12 de noche y dirigirse a la fiesta juntos.

—¡Súbe! —exigió Jade apenas Tori terminó de colocar el candado de seguridad. Ella la miró extrañada, no entendía sus intensiones—. Vamos, te llevo a casa antes de ir a la mía.

La morena asintió y se subió inmediatamente, agradeció el gesto y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—No quise hacerte sentir incómoda en el concierto, perdí el balance y me acerqué demasiado. —Se disculpó West con una vos interna que le gritaba un_ "_¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! ¡Sólo fue un estúpido beso!_"_

—No te preocupes, somos amigas, esas cosas pasan.

…"Amigas", por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lo negó, no la corrigió; simplemente siguió el camino a su primera parada.

Al llegar a donde Nya, Tori se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse, Jade había ofrecido pasar a recogerla en 40 minutos.

Como toda adolescente sacó la mayoría de prendas del closet y se probó por lo menos cuatro atuendos.

Finalmente se decidió por unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camiseta floja de mangas cortas hasta el codo con un cuello ancho que caía sobre su desnudo hombro derecho. Ajá, no llevaba sostén, sexy Vega. You go girl!

—¡Tori! —gritó Sophie desde la planta baja— Jade está aquí.

Nya se acercó realmente sorprendida a confirmar lo que su esposa había anunciado. No esperaba verla en la puerta de su casa recogiendo a su sobrina a media noche. Al iniciar el trabajo era claro que ambas tenían sus roces. En especial Jade, que no se cansaba de repetir que no era su amiga, pero eso había pasado rápidamente a otro nivel.

Ambas se comportaban de manera extraña, Jade no dejaba de prestarle grandes cantidades de atención a su mini yo. La ayudaba si tenía que cargar una caja o llevar los azucareros a las mesas; almorzaban juntas, algunas veces sin cruzar palabra pero igual, era extraño.

Los días que la pequeña Vega había pasado enferma en casa, había notado como Jade sin darse cuenta alzaba la mirada buscándola rápidamente, antes de recordar que no estaba en el Café sacudiendo la cabeza; y cada vez que sonaba su celular, la chica abría los ojos y se quedaba quieta para escuchar furtivamente si se trataba de noticias de su sobrina. Hasta se había percatado de que Tori sonreía cada vez que Jade le daba la espalda y conociendo como se comporta una mujer Vega, toda esta situación únicamente le olía a peligro.

—Amor, esta noche tienes que volver, ¿entendido? —advertía su tía—. No importa que sean las cinco de la mañana… espera, mejor que sean las tres.

—¡Nya, vamos! ¿3 horas?

—No quiero preocuparme porque no sabemos dónde estás…

—No te preocupes, Tori pasará la noche en mi casa y mi mamá tiene toque de queda a las cuatro —interrumpió Jade.

Sí, definitivamente olía a peligro… no, apestaba. La esbelta mujer aceptó, a fin de cuentas su sobrina bordeaba los 18 años y siempre ha sido muy responsable. Despidió a las chicas y cerró la puerta principal con seguro, colocando la alarma de seguridad.

—¿Así que pasaré la noche en tu casa? Gracias _por invitarme_ —citaba con los dedos antes de subir al coche.

—Si no quieres Vega, regresas en taxi a las tres de la madrugada y despiertas a tus tías… o tal vez las interrumpes, ya sabes —guiñaba con segunda intención provocando una mueca de desagrado en la castaña.

—¡Ew! Jade, no necesito ese tipo de imágenes en mi mente —reclamaba la latina—. Y gracias, mientras no me des la cama del perro, todo bien.

—No me des ideas Vega —reía Jade al subir a su auto.

Al llegar al sitio de encuentro se estacionaron y esperaron a que el resto de chicos llegase. Era una noche calurosa de verano así que decidieron salir y echar un poco de humo.

—Sabes que todavía me sorprende verte fumar —dijo la chica de los ojos azules encendiendo la fosforera y cubriendo la llama con sus manos para que no se apagara.

—¿Qéte-soprnd-tnto? —murmuraba Tori con el cigarrillo entre los labios acercándose al fuego —Haz fumado un tabaco conmigo casi cada tarde por las últimas dos semanas —continuaba con más claridad, expulsando el humo de su boca.

—No sé, la idea de que la niña perfecta de Hollywood Arts no sea tan perfecta como todos creen —aclaró Jade, arrimándose de espaldas a su auto.

—Mira quién encasilla a quién ahora —respondió la latina—. Nunca pretendí ser perfecta. La gente cree lo que quiere creer, lo que les hace la vida más fácil. Muy pocos te ven por lo que realmente eres. —Sacudió la ceniza del tubo encendido—. Mira a Cat por ejemplo.

—¿Qué con Cat? —preguntó a la defensiva, después de todo la consideraba su amiga. Que ni se le ocurra hablar mal de ella.

—Cat es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, pero cuántas veces hemos caído todos en la idea de que es la loquita del curso.

—¿Hemos?

—Vamos Jade, no te hagas la inocente. Tú más que cualquiera de nosotros. —Le hacía caer en cuenta—. Sin embargo es la única amiga con la cual puedo hablar abiertamente, Cat siempre tiene algo bueno que decir, es tolerante y cariñosa. ¿No te parece injusto que la gente diga que vive en la luna?

—¡Pero vive en la luna! —refutaba West. Ella había sido la que inició esa frase cuando deliberadamente diseñó y colgó un afiche en la escuela de un gato rosado sentado en una gran luna llena. Lo que, para ser sinceros, a la pequeña pelirroja le agradó demasiado, era un gato realmente bonito.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque es feliz con las cosas simples de la vida y no se complica con el que dirán? —bufó tras sus preguntas regresando a ver una Jade con la mirada baja, justo a su izquierda—. Ya quisiera yo poder vivir en la luna y estar en paz como Cat.

Jade se quedó en silencio, muchas veces había pensado lo mismo, sobre todo cuando veía como a su amiga no le afectaba nada, todo enojo se curaba con un dulce y un poco de atención. Podía parecer una demente pero Tori tenía razón, Cat sabía escuchar, aconsejar y amar a un amigo como nadie más en el mundo.

Los chicos empezaron a llegar y la plática personal quedó en el aire. Pero claramente se empezaba a notar un aire más familiar en su relación.

—Jade —dijo Theo llamando su atención—. ¿Alguna vez has ido a un bar gay?

—¿Vamos a un bar gay?

—¡Sorpresa! —respondió Natalia.

—Okey, ¿cuántos de ustedes son gays? —preguntó Gasparín al grupo de chicos que empezaron a reír alzando las manos, la única que se abstuvo fue Tori y todos sabían que tenía su razón, así que ni siquiera lo mencionaron.

—¡Vaya, bien! La verdad sólo sospechaba de Theo y porque el otro día no dejaba de ver a ese cliente con cuerpo de salvavidas.

—¡Estaba taaan unf! —afirmó Colin tomando de la mano a Theo.

—¡¿Ustedes son pareja?! —preguntó admirada a lo que los chicos aceptaron dándose un beso— ¿Acaso estoy completamente ciega?

—No —rió el rubio—, pero hay reglas en el trabajo, nada de _exhibición pública de afecto_.

—Además no somos el tipo de pareja que le encanta estar pegado como chicle al otro —añadió Colin.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Cam— ¿Preferencia?

Tori se mordió un labio y puso oído para escuchar su respuesta.

—Sólo he tenido novios —dijo Jade sin ahondar más su respuesta y todos contestaron riendo:

—¡Hetero!

—Odio las etiquetas —suspiró Jade.

—Tranquila, en el club ya tendrás oportunidad de sacarte las etiquetas. Las chicas estarán como locas tras de ti —agregó Nat con un alzar de cejas, lo que a Tori no le hizo ni un poquito de gracia, pero era verdad. Jade es una chica muy atractiva y en un bar gay no hay límites. Sólo esperaba que no se sienta asfixiada con el ambiente.

Llegaron al club e hicieron una corta fila. Rápidamente les pusieron un sello con tinta en la muñeca para que pudieran entrar y salir del club sin tener que identificarse nuevamente y los dejaron pasar. Natalia se hizo cargo de la cuenta para ordenar las bebidas ya que, de todos los presentes, era la mayor con 23 años cumplidos.

El club empezaba a prenderse apenas a esa hora; era la una de la mañana, el lugar estaba a reventar y las luces de colores intermitentes mostraban a la gente bailando por todos lados. El lugar era grande, con una amplia pista de baile en el centro y un segundo piso, que bordeaba tres de las cuatro paredes como un gran balcón. La cuarta pared estaba cubierta por una gran pantalla LED de piso a techo, donde se presentaban videos y animaciones de acuerdo a la canción que el DJ tocaba en ese momento justo al frente de la misma.

El bar se encontraba al otro extremo de la pista de baile y cubría toda la extensión de la pared del primer piso. En los otros dos límites del club habían sillones con unas delgadas mesas para la gente que deseaba descansar un momento o sentarse a conversar.

Los chicos entraron directo a la pista de baile excepto Nat y Tori que fueron a pedir una botella de tequila para empezar la noche. La música estaba espectacular, Theo y Colin decidieron hacer de padrinos de la chica nueva y empezaron a bailar haciendo sánduche de Jade. Cam y Julia no se quedaron atrás y bailaban entre ellas junto a los chicos.

—Esta es la noche Tori. ¡Hoy! —dijo Nat levantando la mano para llamar la atención del bartender—. Hola Freddy, dame una botella de José Cuervo blanco por favor… y dos shots.

—¿Y qué se supone que tiene que pasar _hoy_?

—Hoy transas con Jade. ¡Hoy!

—Estás loca, ¡NO! —dijo Tori con seguridad.

—Vamos, está aquí. Después de unos cuentos tequilas no pondrá trabas.

—¡No, Nat! Jade prácticamente me odia, no lo voy a hacer para que luego corra rumores en la escuela.

—¡Aj, Tori! Deja de asustarte por como te tratarán en la escuela, no es tan malo que la gente sepa que eres gay.

—Como están las cosas con mi familia prefiero evitarme la mayor cantidad de problemas.

—Bueno, como quieras, pero yo creo que le gustas a Gasparín. Deberías darte una oportunidad. —Concluyó su amiga levantando el pequeño vaso lleno de ardiente líquido—. ¡Salud!

—¡Salud!

Nat y Tori bebieron el shot de un solo trago y dejando salir un soplido de satisfacción llevaron la botella a los demás muchachos y los shots empezaron a volar.

—¡No más para mi! —gritó Jade en el oído de Theo después de que el tercer vaso pasara por sus manos—. ¡Estoy manejando!

El chico le hizo una seña de que todo estaba bien levantando el pulgar y todos siguieron bailando y terminándose la botella.

Era la primera vez que Jade iba a un bar gay y aunque no le molestaba para nada, fue un shock ver a tantas parejas besándose por todos lados y a hombres con muy poca ropa bailando súper pegados. Todo se le hacía muy sensual y provocativo, además Vega no ayudaba en nada con su baile.

El ritmo de la música era rápido, nadie podía mantenerse quieto por un segundo, mucho menos Tori. Iba por su quinto trago y ya había perdido la vergüenza inicial de bailar frente a Jade con el resto de chicos alrededor. Movía su cabeza dejando que su cabello volara de lado a lado acompañando el movimiento de sus caderas que agitaba el resto de su cuerpo; de vez en cuando alzaba sus brazos y los colocaba por segundos sobre su cabeza siguiendo la melodía. Su top se levantaba lo suficiente como para mostrar su piel justo sobre la línea del pantalón descaderado y su estómago color caramelo, que claramente delineaba sus curvas, tenía a Jade embobada.

Tori no se daba ni cuenta del efecto que estaba provocando en su compañera, bajaba los brazos causando que su top resbalara por su clavícula hasta su hombro y Jade simplemente cambiaba de punto de fijación de su ombligo a su largo y pulsante cuello.

Mil cosas se le venían a la mente, así como tomarla de la cintura y acercarla violentamente a su cuerpo, besar su piel descubierta y morder cada centímetro hasta llegar a su lóbulo para succionarlo y escuchar un único gemido que conservaría como trofeo. Quería sentir su pecho contra el suyo y rozar los botones que ahora se destacaban sobre esa pieza de vestimenta que le estaba sobrando.

De repente, Vega cambió de posición y se puso de espaldas con Nat, ambas comenzaban a volverla loca inconscientemente. Eran una sola con la música, sus cuerpos se conjugaban de tal forma que con dificultad podía entender sus movimientos; por más naturales que parecían, sabía que hacerlo de esa manera requería un nivel de confianza que ella simplemente no tenía con la morena. Se moría por tomar el lugar de Nat, pero jamás podría tener eso… la intimidad que ambas compartían. La envidia la estaba matando, todo lo que Tori estaba haciendo la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. La quería, la deseaba y no era el trago, era todo lo que el verla de esa manera, tan libre y tan entregada en el momento le hacía desear de ella misma. Quería ser esa mujer que la haga sentir tan cómoda que ella pudiera entregarse con esa facilidad, en lugar de hacerla sentir extraña por un simple roce de labios, como había sucedido en el concierto unas horas antes.

La segunda botella no tardó en venir e irse, los chicos ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de reventón que iba hasta tempranas horas de la madrugada. Para cuando llegaron las tres de la madrugada Jade había perdido rastro de Cami, Julia y Tori.

Muchas chicas se le habían acercado pero Colin se encargó de hacerlas a un lado, bueno eso hasta que Jade volvió a divisar a la morena bailando con una completa desconocida y eso la impulsó a querer hacer lo mismo y ver si Tori la notaba por una vez en la noche.

La verdad es que Vega estaba tan perdida en la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado y en tratar de evadir a Jade que le fue imposible llamarle la atención, ni siquiera porque bailó con tres súper atractivas chicas que le propusieron ir juntas a su departamento, logró una sola mirada. Jade regresó a donde se encontraban Theo y Colin y acercándose les dijo alzando la voz:

—Pronto tengo que irme con Tori, ¿seguro está bien? No sé si pueda llevarla hasta el Café.

—Vamos por tu auto y regresamos por ella —dijo Theo en el mismo tono para dejarse escuchar sobre la música—. Está bien, no te preocupes. Tori tiene alta resistencia al alcohol.

Ambos retiraron sus chaquetas del armario del bar y salieron del lugar respirando el frío aire que los rodeaba, por lo menos más frío que el de adentro del club.

—Y, ¿cómo la pasaste hoy? —preguntó el chico ya fuera del local mientras caminaban las cuatro cuadras que distaban del Magic Box.

—Fue increíble, pero no me dijeron cuanto tengo que poner de dinero.

—Nada, para eso es parte del dinero de las propinas.

—¡Oh! Ahora entiendo su emoción de la mañana —respondió sonriendo.

—¡Así es! Para la próxima no vengas en auto para que puedas disfrutar más.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Pronto llegaron al parqueadero de la cafetería y regresaron por la latina, estacionando el automóvil justo frente al club. Bajaron para buscar a su amiga y finalmente ir a casa antes del toque de queda que había impuesto su mamá. Un minuto más tarde de lo acordado y se ganaría dos semanas de castigo.

—¿Chicos, vieron a Tori? —preguntó el rubio mientras trataban de divisarla entre la multitud.

—Salió por la puerta lateral, Trina la llamó y se fue para poder hablar. —Les comentó Julia que estuvo presente cuando recibió una llamada.

—Bueno, yo me voy a buscarla y directo a casa. ¡Gracias por hoy! Nos vemos el lunes —se despidió apresurada y todos le dijeron un _Adiós_ con entusiasmo, la habían pasado muy bien con Gasparín y esperaban que la noche se repita.

Al salir por la calle adyacente divisó a la latina sentada en la acera con una mano sosteniendo un tabaco y en la otra presionando el teléfono a su oído mientras hablaba con su hermana.

—No, Jade no lo sabe y no tiene por qué enterarse, no quiero líos cuando regresemos a clases.

Jade se paró en seco y sin hacerse notar empezó a sobre escuchar la conversación entre las hermanas Vega, aunque por supuesto, sólo podía oír lo que Tori decía.

—Ya le inventé una mentira y me descubrió. Me hizo muchas preguntas y me dijo que va a averiguar que es lo que me pasa tarde o temprano.

Es verdad y todavía le preocupaba que algo grave estuviera pasándole a la morena.

—¿Estás loca? —grito Tori indignada—. No, no voy a ir con Jade y decirle «_La razón por la que estoy viviendo con Nya es porque estoy embarazada de mi ex y papá me obligó a irme de su casa_».

"¡¿QUÉ?!", pensó Jade al escuchar semejante revelación.

"¿Vega está embarazada? ¡Mierda! No, no puede ser… ¡No!"

—Además, si Max llega a enterarse de todo esto, no creo que le haga gracia saber que es padre de un bebé que no va a nacer.

"¿Qué diablos está pensando hacer? ¿Abortar?", continuaba debatiendo West en su cabeza.

—Creo que es mejor que no le diga nada y punto. Algún momento encontrará algo más entretenido que buscarle las cinco patas a mi gato— mencionaba la latina a su hermana—. No le diré la verdad, ella no tiene por qué enterarse.

Lo que Jade no sabía es que a Trina se le había ocurrido la genial idea de que para evitar que siga preguntando y la dejara finalmente en paz, en lugar de decirle que era lesbiana tenía decirle que estaba embarazada. Según la hija mayor, eso explicaría todo; que su papá la echara de casa, que Nya la acogiera y que no quisiera contárselo para evitar que se enteraran en el colegio. Y sí Jade esparcía el rumor de mala voluntad, quedaría como una mentirosa cuando nueve meses después Tori todavía esté esperando que su vientre empiece a crecer. En la mente de Trina Vega… el plan perfecto.

—¿Qué? ¿Es papá?… Cuelga Trina, te quiero…

Para cuando terminó de decirlo su hermana ya había terminado la llamada y Jade, había escuchado todo lo que no debía oír y malinterpretado la conversación.

—¡Vega! —grito West molesta haciendo que Tori salte del susto y se ponga de pie en seguida.

—Jade, casi me matas —dijo la morena tratando de recuperar su tranquila respiración.

—Vámonos, llegaremos apenas a las cuatro —exigió tomando la delantera al auto—. ¡Y tira esa porquería que tienes en la mano!

Tori sintió que su furia iba dirigida especialmente a ella, aunque no sabía que diablos era lo que había hecho para merecerla. Tiró el pucho en el cesto de basura de la esquina y la siguió, entrando al auto con urgencia.

Jade emprendió el viaje a su casa callada, pero notablemente molesta. Los primeros 15 minutos de camino no cruzaron palabra alguna pero a pocas cuadras de llegar Tori no puedo contenerse más y preguntó con calma, tratando de entender que fue lo que disparó el mal genio de su compañera:

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?

—¿A mi? —respondió sin entender.

—Sí, a ti. ¿Tienes mierda en la cabeza o qué?

—¡Disculpa! — Definitivamente el problema era con ella. Pero… ¿qué había hecho?

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre beber de la forma en la que bebiste esta noche y fumar en la cantidad que lo haces todos los días sabiendo que estás embarazada?!

"Oh no… Me oyó hablar con Trina. ¿Y ahora, qué? No puedo decirle la verdad, no puedo. No sé como reaccionará pero no puedo confiar en ella para contarle algo así y que entienda que no soportaría una burla suya. Y ahora que diablos le contesto".

—Vamos Vega, no te hagas la idiota. Sé que no estuviste enferma el martes, el miércoles y el jueves, lo que tenías eran nauseas de embarazo.

"No, no… Estaba enferma. Maldición, hasta eso me perjudica, calza perfecto con la mentira de Trina", pensaba aún sin responder por algunos segundos más.

—¡Jade, yo no voy a tener un bebé! —aclaró Tori sin dar más detalles, no le diría que es gay, pero tenía que dejar claro que tampoco estaba embarazada.

—¡Sí, lo sé! También lo escuché. ¡Vas a tener un aborto! —gritaba estacionando el auto en el garaje de su casa—. Esa es la decisión más estúpida del mundo… claro después de no decirle a tu ex que estás esperando un bebé suyo.

—Jade…

—Cállate Vega —interrumpió duramente.

—Estás borracha y así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado con esta conversación —aclaró con una mano en alto, impidiéndole hablar.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, vamos a dormir y mañana cuando estés mejor hablamos —dijo bajando la guardia y desabrochando su cinturón para bajar—. Eso sí Vega, tú y yo tenemos una larga charla pendiente.

La chica de los ojos azules, bajó y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa sin esperar que Tori baje del auto.

"¡Trinaaa! Sabía que era la peor idea, la peor. ¿Qué diablos le digo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios salgo de esto?", pensaba la tambaleante morena entrando en la casa de los West.

Esto sí que se complicó. Jade creía tener la verdad en las manos y nadie le diría que estaba equivocada. Ella misma lo había escuchado con sus propios oídos, cuando Tori pensó que estaba hablando confidencialmente con su hermana. Nada que pueda decir la convencería de lo contrario. Nada.

* * *

**N/A **Este capítulo me tomó mucho tiempo terminarlo porque quería y necesitaba incluir mucho material.

La historia finalmente llega a su conflicto, ¿qué hará Tori? ¿ Cómo responderá Jade?

Apuestas, teorías, caritas felices o tristes… todo se acepta en la cajita de comentarios.

Gracias por leer este súper largo capítulo y gracias por sus palabras a todos los que se animan a dejar un comentario. Ya saben hasta una carita feliz ":)" o triste ":(" ayuda a esta humilde autora.

Estamos leyéndonos pronto. Adior.


	6. La mentira

**Descargo**** de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

Abrí la puerta de la casa y no la esperé, estaba tan molesta, tan decepcionada. ¿Cómo puede Vega ser tan inconsciente? ¿Beber y fumar de esa manera sabiendo que está embarazada? Además, no puedo creer que sus padres la echaran de su casa por el _Condón Roto_, bueno el bebé, como quieran llamarlo.

Seguí mi camino a mi habitación pero al llegar a las escaleras la escuché decirme que por favor la espere, que no se sentía bien. El sonido del golpe fuerte de su teléfono contra el piso hizo que me apresurara hacia ella tomándola del brazo, evitando que caiga; el viaje no le había hecho bien a su mareo previo, a su zumbido de alcohol.

Alcanzamos a llegar al baño de visitas y… bueno se imaginan el resto, no necesitamos ahondar en los detalles. La ayudé a lavarse la cara y la llevé hasta mi alcoba. Vega puede ser delgada, pero el peso muerto, pesa (valga la redundancia); le di un par de toallas, un pijama limpio y le pedí que tome un baño rápido para que se le quite ese hedor a cigarrillo que la invadía de pies a cabeza y no la dejaría descansar como necesitaba, además, el bebé no necesita más de eso. Hoy empieza la campaña de desintoxicación de Vega, quiera o no, aborte o no.

Aborto… Dios, nunca me lo imaginé de ella. Casi llora cuando corté las flores del jardín de su mamá con mis tijeras, pero está dispuesta a terminar la vida del _Condón Roto_.

Mi cuerpo, mi decisión.

¡Claro, antes!… Antes de que exista otra vida que debería tener el derecho de decidir.

Listo, un jugo de naranja con limón, papaya y sandía cortadas y cuatro botellas de agua para pasar la noche.

Subo nuevamente y la encuentro ya cambiada y recostada en la cama.

—Vega, no puedes dormir con el cabello mojado, ven —digo dejando todo sobre la mesa del velador haciendo todo un acto de malabarismo. La guío al baño y saco el secador de pelo del cajón. Sé que no da más y quiere dormir, pero no voy a dejar que, sobre todas las cosas que le están pasando, se enferme—. Siéntate ahí.

—¿En el inodoro?

—Sí Vega, ¿estás sorda? La tapa está cerrada, siéntate —digo apuntando con el aparato en mi mano.

Okey, tengo que dejar de ser tan agresiva, esto no va a llevarnos a ningún lado.

Tomo la toalla y saco un poco del exceso de agua antes empezar a secar su pelo. Es muy delgado y suave, por eso es tan lacia, tiene un hermoso cabello.

—Avísame si el aire está muy caliente.

—Está perfecto, gracias Jade.

No respondo, no es el momento de salir con mis típicos comentarios despectivos e hirientes, ahora tengo que cuidar a Vega… y a su _Condón Roto_.

—Listo, ahora ven, tienes que comer algo antes de ir a dormir. —Guardo la secadora y cuelgo la toalla mojada en el gancho de la pared.

—Gracias Jade —dice empezando a comer la fruta.

—También tienes que acabarte el jugo de naranja. —Asiente con la boca llena, sentada cruzada las piernas sobre la cama —. Voy a tomar una ducha para sacarme este olor también y que puedas dormir tranquila. Regreso en cinco minutos.

En realidad fueron 15, tenía que secarme el cabello y ponerme las tres cremas que uso antes de acostarme para cuidar mi piel, pero ya está, lista para dormir. Mañana tengo que retomar la conversación con Vega y no quiero estar mal genio por la falta de sueño.

Apago el secador y antes de abrir la puerta logro escuchar que esta hablando con alguien en su celular.

—¿Por qué te escuchas tan rara?

—Se me cayó el celular entrando a la casa y el auricular dejó de funcionar así que estás en altavoz.

—Te escuchas muy lejos.

—No puedo gritar Trina, es tarde y la gente duerme —susurra molesta con su hermana—. ¿Qué pasó con papá?

—Vino a preguntarme con quién estaba hablando tan tarde. Le dije que con una amiga pero no me creyó. Me quitó el teléfono, vio que eras tú y explotó.

—¿No cambiaste mi nombre del contacto de tu teléfono?

—No me imaginé que lo revisaría, Tori. ¿Desde cuándo es papá tan posesivo y malhumorado?

—Debiste imaginar que si fue capaz de echarme de casa, podría revisarte el teléfono. Después de todo, ¿no les prohibió tener cualquier contacto conmigo?

—Sí, lo sé. Mamá ha querido ir a verte a la casa de Nya, pero tampoco está muy cómoda con el tema. Sabes que siempre tuvo muchos problemas con ella por ser lesbiana y ahora con lo tuyo, pues…

—Está bien, entiendo. —La interrumpió de golpe.

—Mira Trina, no quiero que te metas en problemas con papá y mamá, tal vez será mejor no hablar por unos días, al menos hasta que todo se tranquilice.

—Lo sé, pero te extraño… —dice pausando, se la nota triste. Puede ser Trina (la no talentosa) Vega pero es su familia, debe ser duro no poder hablar con su hermana menor—. La casa no es lo mismo sin ti.

—Nada es igual —responde Vega con la misma pena.

—Mamá te ama Tori, no lo dudes, sólo necesita tiempo. Papá… no lo sé, pero yo… yo siempre voy a estar pendiente te ti.

—Gracias Trin.

—Hablamos en unos días, cuídate hermanita.

—Tu también. —Escucho que cuelga la llamada y me preparo para salir del baño. Me tomo unos segundos, no quiero que note que estaba escuchando. Es la segunda vez en la noche que presto oídos a una conversación ajena entre las hermanas Vega.

—Hey, ¿todo bien? —pregunto al verla limpiarse la cara con los dedos… estuvo llorando.

—Todo bien —responde con la misma tranquilidad y afán de siempre, disimula a la perfección. Sé que no está bien, que está intranquila y dolida con la situación de su familia.

¿Por qué tiene que ocultar todo? ¿Por qué no se deja ayudar? Estoy segura de que es porque soy yo la que la acompaña ahora. Si Cat estuviera aquí, seguro ya le habría dicho con lujo de detalles que es lo que tanto la aflige.

Cat, me va a oír. Ella sabía lo del bebé y aún así no me lo dijo. Seguro sabe también que Vega toma y fuma en cantidades industriales. ¿Sabe que está pensando abortar? Diablos, necesito hablar con Cat.

Levanto las cobijas de la cama y acomodo la almohadas, ya son casi las cinco de la mañana pero podemos dormir hasta por lo menos las 12 del día, es sábado y no tenemos que ir a trabajar.

—Tápate bien Tori, está haciendo un poco de frío. —Se acuesta a la izquierda de la cama dándome la espalda. Está evitándome, pero no importa. Será mejor que descanse porque más tarde no se libra de nuestra charla pendiente—. Tú también Jade, descansa.

Cierro mis ojos, espero pronto caer en un sueño profundo, hoy ha sido un día agotador.

Hmm...

Luz, odio la luz. ¿Qué hora es?

Veo la pantalla de mi reloj despertador, son las 7:18AM. Dos horas apenas, tengo que volver a dormir.

Escucho un sollozo a mi lado. Es Vega, está temblando, no hay duda de que ya le está pasando el efecto del alcohol. No, esperen, está llorando… y temblando. ¿Por qué diablos está llorando? ¿Durmió algo siquiera? ¿Es por la llamada de Trina? ¿Es por su mamá?

—Vega —digo preocupada sin moverme—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, no pasa nada, estoy bien. Sólo tengo un poco de frío —dice con la voz temblorosa y noto que está hecha bolita en si misma para guardar calor—, ya se me va a pasar, vuelve a dormir.

Mierda, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué?

Si yo fuera la que está temblando y Cat estuviera aquí, ella me abrazaría. Es más, lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones cuando estuve enferma y no pude decir un _No_. Ese abrazo fuerte tranquiliza, se siente bien. Eso, necesita un abrazo y justo ahora, que más le hace falta, es incapaz de pedirlo. Vega, maldición, estás llena de contradicciones.

¡Al diablo! La abrazo.

Recojo las cobijas de su lado y las levanto un poco cubriéndola completamente, acercando brazo para rodearla.

—Alza la cabeza Tori —susurro con suavidad, pero ella no lo entiende o no lo cree, desde cuando _yo_ la abrazo así, sin insistencia suya, de mi propia voluntad—. Ven, alza la cabeza, necesitas calor.

Finalmente me entiende y me deja pasar el brazo por debajo de su cuello. La aprieto un poco y la atraigo hasta mi cuerpo lo más que puedo descansando mi quijada en su hombro.

—Todo va a estar bien Tori —digo frotando sus brazos y eso la hace llorar más. Lo sabía, necesitaba un abrazo para poder dejarse ir, para desahogar su pena—. Te lo prometo, tú y el _Condón Roto_ van a estar bien.

Deja salir una pequeña risa, en medio de toda la ola de emociones que seguro tiene adentro.

—¿Podías ponerle un peor nombre? —Y suspira profundo con esa afirmación antes de repetirlo—. No voy a tener un bebé, Jade. Lo que escuchaste no…

—¡Shhh! —La callo inmediatamente—. No Vega, hablamos más tarde de esto. Ahora sólo descansa.

Sigue temblando, pero ya pasará, todo pasará y ellos estarán bien.

...

—¿Jade? —escucho a mamá de lejos—. Jade, hija —Me está meciendo nooooo, quiero dormir. Abro los ojos y regreso a verla a mis espaldas.

—Amor, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Hmm… no quiero. Asiento y mamá sale de la habitación, seguro escuchó en la madrugada todo el tumulto de nuestra llegada, además, verme abrazada de Tori debe causarle preguntas.

Lentamente retiro mi brazo adormecido y dejo a Vega dormir. Por suerte no despertó. Salgo cerrando la puerta y camino por el corredor hacia el cuarto de mamá, ya son más de las once de la mañana.

—Hey —saludo medio dormida, mientras masajeo mi brazo tratando de recuperar circulación.

—Llegaste apenas a las cuatro ayer. ¿La pasaron bien?

—¿En serio me despertaste sólo por esto?

—Bien, si así lo quieres vamos al punto —dice cambiando del tono dulce al de abogada seria—. ¿Tomaste ayer?

—No, mamá.

—Jade, tu cuarto apesta a borracho, no me mientas.

—¡No mamá! Estaba manejando no tomé —Okey, le mentí, pero si se entera que tomé dos shots ayer me castiga de por vida. Sí, lo sé, fue imprudente, no lo vuelvo a hacer.

—Entonces, _tu amiga_ tomó de más.

—Mamá… no es lo que estás pensando.

—Jade, tú sabes que no me importa con quién salgas, pero sí lo que hagas. Si Tori está tomando de esa manera no quisiera que…

—Está en problemas y sí, se le pasó la mano ayer, pero… ella no es así. —La interrumpo antes de que me salga con algún ultimátum. Lo peor que podría pasar es que me diga que no quiere verla más conmigo y así como diablos la ayudo.

—¿Saben sus padres que pasó aquí la noche?

—Ahora vive con su tía, sus padres la echaron de casa. Es parte del problema. —Hace un intento de volver a preguntar pero me adelanto—. Y sí, Nya sabe que está aquí.

—Está bien —Suelta un bufido de preocupación— ¿Qué tan grave es este problema?

—Creo que tengo que discutirlo con ella primero, todavía no lo sé.

—Jade, actúa inteligentemente con esto. —Me advierte—. Si piensas que es algo muy grave busca ayuda, ¿está bien? No es de amigos seguir la corriente a los problemas, sino buscar soluciones.

—Lo sé, mamá.

No es de amigos.

No, no lo es y yo no puedo seguir negando que somos amigas. Ya está, se acabaron esas niñerías. Es mi amiga y la ayudo, se acabó.

—Bueno hija, yo voy a salir con tu hermano a su juego de fútbol y luego iremos a almorzar con tu papá y Camila.

—¡Uy, que emoción!

—¡Jade! —Me reprende, pero que más quiere que le diga, odio a la nueva esposa de papá—. Creo que es una buena idea que prepares el desayuno para Tori y aquí te dejo dinero. Almuercen algo, ¿de acuerdo? —dice sacando unos billetes de su cartera, me da un beso y baja las escaleras.

—¿No vienes? —pregunta Benny un poco triste.

—Lo siento enano, tengo una visita que todavía está dormida —digo dándole un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Suerte hoy!

—¡Gracias Jade! —se despide y sale corriendo tras mamá. Yo regreso a la habitación a asegurarme que Vega sigue dormida.

"Se ve linda mientras duerme"… ¡Diablos! Se ve linda, mejor me voy.

Bajo a la cocina para preparar algo para la cruda que le dará al despertar y obvio para mi, estoy que me como un elefante.

Veamos, hay kiwis, bananas, jugo de naranja… creo que le haré unas tostadas o panqueques, sí, mejor eso y unos huevos con tocino.

Espero que Tori también esté con hambre. Necesita limpiar el sistema y un buen desayuno le hará bien al bebé.

Bueno, la fruta está cortada, el jugo listo en los vasos, los panqueques en el sartén y los huevos al punto. Esperen… olvidé el tocino. 5 minutos más y todo está listo.

Llevo la primera charola a la habitación y la coloco sobre el velador haciendo a un lado los platos de ayer, quitando las botellas de agua que no se tomó y bajo nuevamente para subir el resto del desayuno. Esto de ser chef y mesero no se me da, casi caigo dos veces por no poder ver las escaleras mientras subía con la comida.

—¡Levántate y brilla, Vega!

Abre sus ojos con un suspiro y bosteza.

"Linda". ¡No, basta Jade!

—Buenos días —dice sentándose todavía con los ojos chinos y el cabello despeinado.

—A desayunar. —Tomo asiento a su lado, pasándole el vaso de jugo y el tazón de fruta.

—Wow, esto es… —mira sorprendida a la cantidad de comida que hay. Sí, es mucho, pero es sábado—. Gracias Jade, no debiste molestarte.

—No es nada, ahora come.

—No sé que le pones al jugo de naranja, pero está delicioso —dice haciendo una mueca— y ácido.

—Limón Vega —río al verla, no se le quita esa cara que puso—, un limón por cada vaso. Así me gusta.

—No le caería mal una cucharada de azúcar.

—Eso iría contra el objetivo.

—Tienes razón, igual está delicioso. Y… —Quiere preguntar pero no lo hace con la boca llena— …pensé que tomabas café negro en el desayuno.

—No hoy.

—Okeeey, ¿puedo preguntar, por qué?

—No-esbueno-parel-bebe —respondo rápidamente llevándome un pedazo de panqueque a la boca.

—¿Qué?

—No es bueno para el bebé —repito tapándome la boca para poder hablar.

Cierra los ojos y se pasa la mano por el cabello, está molesta. Seguro ya se hartó que le insista con el tema, pero se aguanta. Es hora de hablar.

—Jade, ya te dije que no voy a tener un bebé.

—Y yo te dije que es la idea más estúpida del mundo.

—No sé como quieres que te lo explique… no est…

—¡Bla! —la interrumpo.

—¡Qué no e…!

—¡Bla, bla!

—¡Jade! YO NO EST…

—¡Bla, bla, bla!

—¡Aj!

Ja, ja, ja, ahora si está molesta.

—Está bien, habla.

—No estoy… embarazada —termina finalmente lo que quería decir, pero a mi no me engaña. Yo la escuché ayer, no me lo dijo nadie, yo las escuché con mis propios oídos.

—Tori, por qué me mientes. Yo te oí ayer, se lo decías a Trina claramente, que no querías que me entere de la verdad, no querías decirme que estás embarazada de tu ex.

—Pero no… —respira hondo fastidiada— …era una conversación privada, ¿qué hacías escuchando?

—Salí a buscarte y tú en tu ebriedad no te diste cuenta de quién estaba ahí. No es mi culpa —digo defendiéndome—. Además no sé que te avergüenza tanto, ¿qué no sepas como usar un condón? o ¿qué tu novio y tú ya no estén juntos y te toque ser madre soltera? Aunque yo creo que deberías hacer que se responsabilice porque…

—¡No escuchas Jade! —grita, dejándome con la palabra en la boca—. No voy a tener un bebé.

—Bien, entonces dime, ¿qué te pasa?

Se queda en silencio, pensando… un buen tiempo. No tiene que decirme, no pensó en una mentira para encubrirse.

—No te lo voy a decir.

—Vamos Tori, ¿en serio no crees que puedas confiar en mi?

—¿Tú me lo estás preguntando? —Alza sus manos y se cubre la cara— Apenas te cuento algo sobre mi corres a The Slap y creas un rumor y esta no será la excepción.

—Eso no podrás saberlo hasta que me lo cuentes.

—¿Estás loca? No lo voy a hacer, suficiente tengo con tener que aguantar la indiferencia de mis padres.

—¡Dime que te pasa! —Le exijo perdiendo mi poca paciencia. —¿Tienes una enfermedad venérea? ¿Te descubrieron teniendo sexo en tu casa con tu novio? ¿Tuviste una orgía? ¿Eres lesbiana como tu tía?…

—¿Y qué si lo fuera? —cuestiona frenando mis preguntas. ¿Lesbiana? ¿Vega? No, sólo presioné sus botones mencionando a su tía.

—Si lo fueras ya lo sabría —contesto con una sonrisa malvada. ¡Qué no haría yo si fueras gay Tori! Todo lo que me imaginaba ayer mientras bailabas con ese grupito de cualquier cosas que te rondaban… Hmm, muchas cosas.

—Y lo habrías publicado por todas partes.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondo burlándome. ¡Pero cómo no! Lo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos. ¡Qué todo el mundo lo sepa! ¡Mía, mía, mía!

—Eres imposible —dice frustrada—. ¿Vas a hacer burla de esto?

—¿De tu embarazo? —Asiente con pena moviendo la cuchara de su plato vacío de fruta—. No Tori, no lo voy a hacer.

—¿Por qué de todo lo demás sí y de esto no?

—Hmm, ¿confianza, eh? —Aquí vamos, a compartir cosas como amigas—. Yo fui un _Condón Roto_, Vega. —regresa a verme sorprendida, no se lo imaginaba, pero ¿y qué? Acaso es algo del otro mundo.

—Mis papás se embarazaron de mi cuando tenían diecisiete años y no pensaban en tenerme, pero cuando mi mamá fue a hacerse el chequeo para el aborto le hicieron un ultrasonido para averiguar cuantas semanas tenía y escuchó mis latidos. No sabía que hacer, únicamente que no podía abortarme.

Mis abuelos se oponían, mis cuatro abuelos; pensaban que ellos eran muy chicos y que eso solo les arruinaría la vida.

Mamá le llevó a papá una foto y un video del eco y… decidieron tenerme —explico a una callada Tori Vega—. Mi padre siempre cuenta que cuando le pidió matrimonio a mamá la tomó del vientre y dijo: _¿Quieren casarse conmigo?_

Vega suelta una pequeña risa. Aunque su situación es diferente, Max no sabe nada de su bebé.

—La verdad es que, Tori… ellos me han dicho muchas veces que no se imaginan una vida sin mi, igual mis abuelos. No fue fácil al principio, ellos no se casaron hasta que cumplieron los 18 años y mamá ya estaba siete meses embarazada. —La miro fijamente, tratando de que entienda a dónde voy con esto—. Si yo no hubiese existido mis papás nunca habrían planeado tener a Benny y sin él este mundo sería un asco… ¿Entiendes? Ellos la tuvieron dura, hicieron muchos sacrificios, pero así es la vida Tori. Ahora somos una familia y valió la pena.

—Jade, no voy a tener un bebé.

—Vega, dale un mes. Un mes nada más, si aún piensas que lo mejor es abortar… yo… —No puedo hacerlo, no quiero, no estoy de acuerdo. Pero no es mi decisión y tengo que apoyarla— …Yo estaré contigo.

—Creo que vas a terminar odiándome después de todo esto —dice cabizbaja y yo la tomo de la quijada forzándola a que me mire.

—Jamás Tori, jamás podría odiarte. Se exactamente quién eres y voy a estar aquí… por ti.

«No, no lo sabes Jade, no sabes quién soy. Quisiera decírtelo, pero te conozco y no puedo exponerme a tus burlas o al desprecio de los demás... como mis papás.

»Me cuidas con una mentira y me odiarás por la verdad. Dure lo que dure… escojo la mentira, prefiero sentirte así, cerca, como siempre quise… a que me odies por un segundo.

»Lo siento, te mentiré… realmente lo siento, Jade», pensaba Tori antes de encontrarse en otro abrazo que no esperaba y arruinando una amistad antes de que tenga la oportunidad de iniciar.

* * *

**N/A **¡Chan, chan! Bueno este es un capítulo corto que me dio muchas ganas de publicar antes del jueves, así que aquí está. Muchos capítulos en 4 días (dos, pero bueno).

Desde este punto voy a empezar a variar con los puntos de vista. Más que nada porque así me lo pide la historia y yo… le hago caso.

Lo mejor que podrían hacer ahora es acercarse a la cajita de abajo y dejar su opinión, ya saben no les toma más de 3 segundos dejar una ":)" o una ":(" o decirme como les parece que está yendo la historia y sus teorías, siempre es bueno leerlos.

Cuídense y nos vemos seguramente el jueves o el domingo.

Adior.


	7. Engaño

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

Tutu-ru-tutu tutu-ru-tutu tutu-ru-tutu

Muy buenos días a todos los lectores, radioescuchas, televidentes, gente que imagina todo lo que puede. Bienvenidos a su programa especial, _La Extraña Vida de Tori Vega_.

En la edición de hoy: Qué diablos ha sido de mi vida durante las últimas dos semanas.

Empecemos.

Tori, tienes la palabra.

Bueno, todo inició aquel sábado del mal, después de que Jade escuchara esa llamada telefónica con mi hermana Trina, de la cual sacó la descabellada idea que yo (Tori Vega, lesbiana y virgen de sexo heterosexual), estaba embarazada.

Dormimos por unas horas y de pronto me despertó con el desayuno hecho. Fue agradable, no puedo negarlo, Jade cocina muy bien. ¿Acaso hay algo que no haga bien esa mujer?

¡Ah, sí! Si la hay… NO ESCUCHA UNA SOLA PALABRA QUE SE LE DICE.

Le negué el embarazo varias veces sin éxito, insistió e insistió en que ella escuchó perfectamente la verdad y cuando la enfrenté con un:

¡No escuchas Jade!

Vino la amenazadora pregunta:

Entonces dime, ¿qué te pasa?

Ni loca se lo iba a contar. Dejó muy claro que lo publicaría por todo medio posible, que lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos y esa es exactamente la razón por la cual jamás quise que ella supiera que soy gay.

Sé que se lleva muy bien con los chicos del Café, nunca les ha puesto mala cara o a hecho alguna broma cruel. Respeta mucho a mi tía y a Sophie, pero yo siempre he sido un caso aparte para ella, siempre. Jade haría lo que fuera por verme sufrir, así que no, no se lo confesé. Escogí la alternativa y la dejé creer que el embarazo era real. Déjenme decirles algo, fue la peor decisión de mi vida.

El domingo por la mañana, dormía placenteramente, sin preocupaciones más que lavar mi ropa en la tarde y tratar de terminar _Beyond: Two Souls_. Pero no, la señorita West decidió que a las 6h05AM me despertaría.

El silencio llenaba la ciudad, dos mujeres dormían en la habitación principal, seguramente abrazadas la una de la otra y, en el cuarto de huéspedes (que ahora era el mío), empezó a sonar la canción de la película _Psicosis _en un volumen alarmantemente alto.

Desperté de un salto buscando de donde salía esa infernal canción, sin saber que era mi celular.

—¡Qué mierda, qué mierda, qué mierda! —Giraba mi cabeza por todos lados (parecía un nido de pájaros, lo sé), alzaba mis cobijas y no encontraba la fuente del terror.

De repente, capté de reojo la pantalla de mi celular hacerse negra nuevamente y el sonido se calló. Inmediatamente volvió a encenderse con la misma canción. Tomé el teléfono y vi el nombre de la persona que me había despertado de esa forma tan drástica y deslicé mi dedo para contestar.

—¡Jade, acabas de matarme de un susto!

—Te escucho bastante viva Vega.

—¿Cuándo cambiaste el tono de mi celular?

—Ayer, antes de que te vayas —respondió burlándose.

—Jmmm, son las… — Alejé el celular de mi rostro fijándome en la hora y exclamé—: ¿Las 6h07 de la mañana? Dios, ¿por queeé? —me quejaba mientras me dejaba caer de cara a la almohada.

—Vamos Vega, apresúrate, tienes 10 minutos para bajar con ropa de ejercicio.

—¿Qué? Jade, es domingo, voy a dormir hasta medio día —dije cubriéndome con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, escondiéndome de la luz.

—Vas a bajar en 10 minutos o presionaré el timbre de tu casa hasta despertar a tu tía y a Sophie. —Un segundo de silencio nos acompañó hasta que logré reaccionar.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunté dando un salto fuera de la cama y apurándome a la ventana.

—Sí… estoy aquí —respondió agitando su mano libre, apoyada en su auto. Vestía ropa deportiva también, unos leggings negros, una capucha verde y zapatos de lona; atuendo que me pareció de lo más extraño, aparte del uniforme del club de ping pong, Jade nunca usaba ese tipo de conjunto, mucho menos el cabello atado en una cola de caballo —. Muévete que no tenemos todo el día.

—¿Hmm? Noooo, ¿a dónde vamos? —protesté volviendo a recostarme en mi cama.

—No importa a dónde, sólo baja.

—Mejor sube y vemos una película. La que tú quieras, hay una muy buena selección en Netflix.

Jade empezaba a impacientarse porque yo no hacía el menor esfuerzo de encaminarme hacia su auto.

—Tori o bajas en 5 minutos o menos, o empiezo a timbrar.

—No te atreverías. —La desafié, grave error.

—Acércate y confírmalo. —Jade respondió y colgó la llamada, poniéndome en alerta. Nuevamente corrí a la ventana y veía como con una sonrisa malvada se acercaba paso a paso en puntillas, alzando las cejas y asegurándose de tener toda mi atención.

Tomé mi celular y empecé a llamar pero Jade no contestaba, sólo se escuchaba su tono a lo lejos.

—¡Vamos, contesta! —volví a marcar desesperadamente mientras buscaba en el closet la ropa apropiada para lo que sea que Gasparín tenía en mente. La tiré sobre la cama y volví a marcar, todavía no obtenía respuesta. Me vestí al vuelo y comencé a bajar las escaleras intentando no despertar a mis tías.

—¡Ya… aquí estoy! —expresé un poco agitada por el corre, corre.

—Te quedaban 42 segundos —mencionó parando el cronómetro de su teléfono y encaminándose a su auto—. Vamos, se hace tarde.

No volví a preguntar, únicamente ingresé por la puerta de pasajero y me abroché el cinturón.

—Ten —dijo Jade entregándome una liga de pelo—, la necesitarás para que el viento no te enrede el cabello.

—Gracias, no me diste tiempo ni a peinarme.

—Si no te hubieras emperrado como niña pequeña habrías tenido el tiempo suficiente —dijo encendiendo el auto, Yo me até el cabello y me acomodé en el asiento. Desperté al llegar al estacionamiento público (que a esa hora estaba casi desierto), apenas un par de camionetas de surfistas ocupaban el lugar.

—Si veníamos a la playa debiste pedirme que me pusiera traje de baño —reclamé, todavía tenía sueño y amaba la playa, pude haber dormido placenteramente en la arena.

—No vinimos para broncearnos. Vamos a trotar. —Jade bajó del auto sin más explicaciones y yo no pude evitar abrir mis ojos y seguirla antes de que desaparezca por el horizonte.

—¿Trotar? Yo no troto Jade.

—Vega, deja de quejarte y sígueme. ¡Vamos! Que el _Condón Roto_ necesita un cuerpo saludable dónde crecer. —Bajé los hombros y exhalé con frustración.

Era eso, la maldita mentira, no estaba en mi cama durmiendo un domingo a las casi siete de la mañana, por el bebé ficticio que Jade se empecinaba en mantener con vida.

"Diablos, esto se está poniendo insoportable cada minuto que pasa. Es domingo por Dios… ¡Domingo!", pensaba mientras la seguía a la arena.

—Vega eres tan lenta —dijo virando los ojos y se adelantó trotando suavemente hasta que logré alcanzarla—. Tienes que mejorar tu estado físico.

—Sabes que fumo… y es demasiado temprano… para hacer ejercicio. —Exhalaba con dificultad al hablar.

—Excusas, tan sólo trotaremos treinta minutos. No es para morir —dijo bastante controlada, como si no le representara ningún esfuerzo, no como a mi—. Y eso de fumar se te acabó. Por lo menos hasta que el _Condón Roto_ esté, de una u otra manera, fuera de ti.

Por qué no se me había cruzado la idea de que no me dejaría tranquila, debí hacerlo, después de todo es Jade West, se le mete algo en la cabeza y no hay quién se lo saque.

Tendría que dejar mis _Malboritos_, mis preciados cigarrillos, los que consumía para relajar la tensión del día.

¡El cafeeé! ¿Entienden lo que es eso para alguien que trabaja casi 12 horas al día?

Seguramente no podría volver a salir de fiesta con los chicos porque ahí estaría ella asegurándose de que no beba una gota de alcohol. ¿Trotar? ¿Qué le seguiría? ¿Yoga? ¿Dieta balanceada?

Maldita mentira me iba a arruinar la vida.

—Jade… espe… espera, no puedo más —dije con dificultad frenando de golpe.

—Tori, tan sólo han pasado 10 minutos, ¿cómo diablos llegaste a embarazarte? Tienes la resistencia de un adolescente precoz de 13 años —dijo trotando en el mismo sitio mientras me veía con la cabeza baja y las manos en sus rodillas de lo cansada que estaba—. A menos que Max sea súper rápido para esas cosas, ya sabes la tiene _fiu fiu_._ —_Terminó silbando y haciendo un gesto de flacidez con su dedo, por el cual recibió una mirada enérgica. Max flácida, sí seguro; antes que nada, tendría que crecerle un miembro extra.

—Sigamos… y mejor que sea en silencio. —Le dije recuperando el aire.

Los 30 minutos pasaron lento, sentía que me ahogaba, que algo me quemaba por dentro y mis piernas me dolían en las pantorrillas, no quería nada más que una botella de agua de dos litros, un baño en tina y luego regresar a la cama en la cual prefería morir antes de volver a realizar un sólo movimiento.

—¡Esto fue horrible!

—Cada día se te hará más fácil, ya verás.

—¿Estás loca? No lo vuelvo a hacer.

—Recuerda que tengo el poder de presionar el timbre de tu casa hasta que salgas por tu propia voluntad. —Se burlaba de mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Y ahora el premio. Dame dos batidos energizantes. —Le dijo al chico del puesto de jugos del muelle.

Caminé unos pasos y me senté en una de las bancas que miran hacia el océano, 2 minutos después recibía en mis manos un vaso tamaño jumbo.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté.

—¿Siempre tienes que cuestionar todo? Sólo tómalo, te va a gustar.

La bebida estaba realmente deliciosa, una mezcla de frutas batidas con hielo, perfecto para después de lo que me había hecho pasar. Distinguí claramente la naranja, fresa y piña (o ananá, como la llaman por ahí, en los países bajos), además de otras cosas que no supe que eran, pero que tornaban al batido en un fuerte color verde. De todas formas estaba exquisito.

—Gracias —dije terminando mi bebida. El reloj marcaba 20 minutos para las ocho y la gente empezaba a hacerse presente en la playa. Era el fin de semana y el sitio estaría repleto en menos de una hora.

—Te gustó, viste. No tenías que quejarte.

—Jade... no es necesario que hagamos esto. Yo estoy bien.

—Tori, me prometiste un mes —recalcó tomando los vasos vacíos y levantándose para botarlos en el tacho de basura a unos pasos de la banca—. Sea lo que sea que decidas después de este mes, voy a estar contigo, te lo dije. Ya sea en cuidar del _Condón Roto_ o sostener tu mano en la clínica.

Maldición, otra cosa más… otro detalle en el cual no pensé, era obvio que Jade querría estar conmigo durante el proceso de aborto de _la mentira_, pero bueno, ya se me ocurriría que decir, tenía un mes al final de cuentas, o eso creía.

—Te dejaré en casa para que retomes tu domingo de hibernación —dijo emprendiendo camino de regreso al auto.

Ver toda la atención que Jade me estaba dando, me hacia sentir inmensamente culpable. Me gustaba, pero no lo hacía por ser _Tori Vega_, lo hacía porque, de una u otra forma, esa situación le recordaba a sus padres y a ella misma. La campaña era salvar al _Condón Roto_, no enamorar a Tori.

El lunes por la mañana dormía tranquilamente; siempre me levanto temprano para ir al Café y preparar todo para la apertura, pero mi hora usual para despertarme es a las siete de la mañana no a las seis. El teléfono volvió a sonar con esa estrepitosa tonada de terror y volví a levantarme agitada.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Ayer quite ese tono a su contacto!

Tomé el celular y vi que no era una llamada, era la alarma que Jade había dejado configurada el sábado. El texto leía:

«Paso a buscarte en 10 minutos, espérame afuera».

Revisé el cronograma en el calendario y al parecer el plan de ejercicios sería diario, cada mañana a las seis y los domingos a las seis y veinte. El único día libre era el sábado. Bueno, por lo menos me quedaba un día para dormir a mis anchas.

Me levanté, me alisté y salí a esperarla. Sin demora Jade estuvo puntual recogiéndome y parqueó su auto al frente de la casa.

—Hey, veo que esta vez no demoraste —dijo cerrando su vehículo.

—¿No vamos a la playa hoy?

—No, entre semana iremos al parque aquí a dos cuadras, así que vamos caminando.

El silencio hizo al trayecto eterno, hasta llegar al parque lo único que nos limitamos a hacer fue patear piedras sobre la vereda y sonreír cuando coincidíamos con la misma. Una pequeña interacción, pero iba relajando el aire entre nosotras, por supuesto hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarme si he pensado en que haría si decido tener al bebé. Una pregunta simple, pero para mi la más compleja.

¿Se refería al bebé que no existía y si decidía tenerlo, tendría que comprar un muñeco Chicho Belo para vestirlo y pasearlo en el carrito por ese mismo parque?

Por supuesto, ya tenía dos nombres para el posible _Condón Roto_, uno era _La Verdad_ y al final del mes confesarle que soy gay y nunca estuve embarazada o _La Mentira Dos_ y de alguna forma inventar que perdí el bebé y todos regresamos a la normalidad.

—Jade, podemos no hablar de eso, por favor.

—Está bien, lo siento —respondió dejando el tema a un lado—. ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

Le conté que salí con Andre en la tarde, habíamos ido al cine y luego a Nozu a cenar sushi, detalle que sin pensar le revelé.

—¡¿Sushi?!

—Mmm, ¿siiií? —La miré con duda, ¿qué había hecho ahora?—. Ya sabes, esos rollos de arroz con pescado crudo…

"¡Pescado crudo! Toooonta, se supone que estás embarazada", pensé entendiendo por donde venía el reclamo.

—¡Exacto Vega!

—Tranquila Jade, yo comí una sopa, estuvo deliciosa.

—¿Pero dijiste que fueron a cenar sushi?

—Andre cenó sushi. —Yo también lo había hecho pero tenía que resolver ese problema con alguna mentirilla blanca, otra más—. Yo opté por otra cosa a último momento, él no sabe sobre el bebé así que…

Me sentí culpable de usar al _Condón Roto_ como excusa para que dejara de preguntarme cosas, pero ya estaba metida en ese lío. Me encontraba en la mitad de la piscina y no había quién me saque de ahí.

Al llegar a casa, acompañé a mi tía a desayunar. Se notaba un poco preocupada, era lunes siete de la mañana y yo llegaba con la cara colorada por la caminata, sin haber avisado que iba a salir.

—Amor, te sentí irte temprano. ¿Todo bien? —preguntó mientras nos servía el desayuno.

—Sí, Jade y yo fuimos a caminar al parque, vamos a hacerlo todos los días.

—¡Vaya! —respondió, sin darse cuenta que del asombro estaba regando el jugo en la mesa—. ¡Maldición! —exclamó y yo me apresuré a pasarle una servilleta para limpiarlo—. Gracias, que torpeza… Entonces… ¿hicieron ejercicio cómo ayer?

—Mm-hmm —contesté con la boca llena.

—Tori, em… —dijo pausando—. Amor, ¿está pasando algo entre Jade y tú?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, cubrí mi boca tosiendo y casi escupo todo lo que había acabado de comer.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, no —negaba con manos, cabeza, ojos abiertos y bebí un poco de agua para recuperar la compostura—. Amigas… sólo amigas.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, sí, sí, sí… tranquila Nya, nada de nada. Amigas y ya… eso. Sí… sooólo amigas, ¡ajá!

—Tori, Jade es muy bonita y sé que te gusta. También que sé están llevando mejor…

"Claro, sólo porque pensaba que tendría un bebé de mi lesbiana ex-novia, que ella creía que era un semental insensible que debía volver a dar la cara y responsabilizarse del encarguito", pensé mientras la escuchaba hablar.

—…pero…

—¿Pero? —interrumpí, los peros nunca traían nada bueno en una conversación como esta.

—Pero tú estás en una posición de autoridad en el Café. Antes que nada debemos manejar la situación con profesionalismo y cuidado. No quisiera que el resto de chicos sienta que de alguna manera han sido perjudicados o que existen preferencias dentro del personal. Si algo está pasando es importante que Jade empiece a estar únicamente bajo mi cargo…

—No está pasando nada Nya, sólo somos amigas. —La corté de inmediato. Claro, entendía la responsabilidad que tenía, estaba a cargo de todos los empleados, incluyéndola a ella, podían presentarse malentendidos que afectarían la dinámica del grupo.

—Tori, entiendes que esto es importante, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Nya tranquila, no pasa nada.

—Está bien amor, termina de desayunar para llevarte al Café en mi camino al municipio, debo ir a dejar unos papeles para el nuevo permiso de funcionamiento del local —dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro.

—No hace falta, Jade quedó en pasar a buscarme en 20 minutos.

Nya regresó a verme inquisitivamente y alzó las cejas.

—Te juro que no pasa nada, creo que se siente mal por como me trataba en la escuela y ahora está haciendo méritos… sólo amigas… ¡Lo juro!

Ahí iba otra mentira, una que mi tía no se tragó. Tuvo que tratar el tema varias veces durante los días subsiguientes.

Jade se preocupó de todo detalle de mi nueva vida. Pasaba a recogerme diario después de nuestra rutina de ejercicios y de la misma manera me llevaba de regreso a casa en las noches. Siempre con un nuevo mix de canciones que me encantaban, creo que lo hacía a propósito, camuflando algunas de sus favoritas para que no me diera cuenta, pero… no soy tan inocente.

En el trabajo me ayudaba a preparar la cafetería para su apertura, limpiando mesas, re-ordenando azucareros, moliendo y preparando el café; tanto que todos los chicos empezaron a preguntarse que estaba sucediendo. Los veía claramente susurrar entre ellos y Cami hace unos días me confesó que apostaron sobre cuánto tiempo nos tomaría hacerlo en la cafetería.

Nat había escogido el sofá, después de que termine el día, en no más de tres semanas. Julia, el baño en un mes. Theo y Cami pensaron que no lo haríamos en la cafetería, pero que llegaríamos tomadas de las manos en cuatro semanas y ¿el gran premio para mi caída moral? A que no se lo imaginan… veinte dólares y un paquete de cervezas, eso costaba mi poca dignidad. Bueno, lo acepto, tenían un poco de razón. Después de todo, era yo la que siempre iniciaba algo con Max y la arrastraba al baño cuando quería algún cariñito.

Jade se encargó en hacer las cosas aún más notorias y raras, me preparaba el almuerzo todos los días, ya saben, la dieta balanceada se hizo realidad.

Los recesos que esperaba con ansias para disfrutar de mi _Marlborito_ fueron intercambiados por un cartón de leche y una galleta de avena… nada relajador.

El café de las mañanas ahora era yoghurt con cereal y cualquier bebida caliente durante el día, para mantenerme despierta, tenía que ser una taza con algún tipo de agua aromática, ni siquiera me dejaba tomar té.

—Ya son novias —escuché a Colin decir anoche durante el recital—. Y Jade es una posesiva de mierda. Si Max viera esto, ya la habría sacudido para que se le acomoden las ideas. —Al oír esto decidí alejarme de los chicos y seguir con mis labores del día. Quería evitar cualquier tipo de pregunta, por lo menos hasta que tuviera algo creíble que decirles. Ellos sabían que era imposible lo del embarazo y no quería tener que mentir a más gente o crear excusas.

El show del viernes finalizó y como siempre todos compartíamos algunas risas mientras limpiábamos el local.

—Tori… Tori, hey. —Me llamó Cami en voz baja al otro extremo del cuarto trasero.

—¿Qué pasa Cam?

—¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Gasparín?

—¿Qué? Nada… ¿por qué lo preguntas? Nada… no pasa nada.

—Ajam… ¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa entonces?

—¿Qué? ¿Nerviosa? No, para nada, en serio… No pasa nada —respondí completamente exhausta. Llevaba dos semanas sin probar café y sin fumar mis tubitos de humo cancerígeno; había decaído de ánimo como no tienen idea.

—Jade no se esta comportando como Jade y tú…

—¿Y yo qué? —respondí intrigada… ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

—Desde cuando tan apacible y peor con alguien que hace cinco semanas no te consideraba más que una compañera de trabajo, a la que ni siquiera hacía caso, debo añadir.

—Cam, es complicado, okey. No te lo puedo contar ahora, simplemente no puedo, no aquí.

—Bueno y cuándo entonces —insistió mi amiga angustiada.

—Te llamo en la noche, cuando llegue a casa… —Lo que nunca sucedió.

—¡AHHHHHH! —Se escuchó un grito alto y desesperado, seguido por otros ruidos menores y sonidos de los muebles.

Ambas corrimos al frente de la cafetería para ver que sucedía y nos encontramos con Julia, Theo y Colin abrazados sobre una de las mesas. Nat y Jade muertas de la risa tratando de ver a donde había ido el pequeño animalito que los tenía así de asustados.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? —pregunté gesticulando mi molestia al verlos ahí.

—Nada, una amiguita asustó a estos cobardes.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Pensé que era una rata y corrí para subirme en otra mesa.

—Vega, ¡qué te pasa! —reía Jade viéndome asustarme como un conejito, respirando exaltada—. Es una arañita nada más.

—¿Ara-ÑITA? —gritó Theo—. ¡Esa cosa es una tarántula!

—No es una tarántula, es una araña pequeña que seguro entró de la jardinera de afuera.

—¡¿QUEEÉ?! —gritamos juntos.

—Nunca más nos sentamos ahí —afirmó Theo, mientras Cami, Nat y Jade reían viéndonos morir de miedo.

—Son unos cobardes —dijo Jade, poniéndose de pie con el animal entre manos—. Si ven apenas cabe en mi palma, no es una tarántula, es una araña de la familia de los _agelénidos_ —dijo observándola a través de un pequeño hueco que hacía entre sus dos manos.

—¿De la familia de qué? —preguntó Cami, viéndola como un bicho raro; todos lo hicimos, desde cuando Jade tan niña exploradora.

—Una araña de jardín, araña de césped, inofensiva —aseguró dirigiéndose a Nat—. Me pasas ese vaso con una tapa.

Prosiguió a ponerla en el recipiente de café y a taparlo rápidamente para que no escapase la _arañita_.

—¡Mata a esa cosa! —dijo Colin bajando de la mesa con un escalofrío corriéndole por la espalda.

—¡No! —Regresó a verlo con esa mirada amenazadora, marca registrada de Jade West—. Es un animal inofensivo, lo dejaré en el jardín de mi casa.

Finalmente terminamos de limpiar el lugar, repasando dos veces con desinfectante las mesas donde nos habíamos subido y salimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Jade, como ya era costumbre, me dio un aventón.

—No tienes que mirar el vaso tan intensamente, te prometo que no se va a salir.

—Aja… —respondí sin dejar de ver el recipiente que contenía al pequeño animal.

—No puedo creer que te asusten las arañas.

—Son horribles, cómo no van a asustarme.

—Son hermosas, estructuralmente perfectas y hacen hermosas telarañ…

—¡Y pican! —interrumpí asustada.

—Las arañas no pican, muerden.

—¿Hmm? —pregunté regresándola a ver, perdiendo contacto con el vaso de cartón por primera vez desde que me subí al auto.

—Las arañas no tienen pico, no pican; muerden, tienen colmillos para depositar su veneno en la comida.

—¡VES! —Le dije regresando mi vista al vaso, rogando que esa cosa de ocho patas no me salte encima.

—Olvídalo Vega, estás tan asustada por un indefenso animalito que seguramente está muerto del miedo en esa taza de café.

De repente el teléfono de Jade empezó a sonar con la melodía de Thriller, era su mamá. Dios, esta mujer y sus tonos de llamadas.

—Tori, ¿puedes por favor contestar y ponerlo en altavoz?

—Claro. —Deslicé la pantalla y acerqué el aparato a la altura de su rostro para que pueda hablar.

—Aló.

—Cariño, ¿ya terminaste tu turno?

—Sí, estoy dejando a Vega en su casa.

—Hija, ¿no puedes referirte a tu amiga por su nombre?

—Buenas noches Amanda, la verdad no me molesta —dije riendo.

—Hola Tori, ¿cómo estás?

—Todo bien, muchas gracias…

—Bueno mamá qué pasa —interrumpió Jade, que como siempre tenía muy poca paciencia para las formalidades.

—Cariño, tengo que viajar de emergencia a San Francisco por el caso de un cliente.

—Genial —respondió de mala manera—. ¿No puedo quedarme en casa sola?

—Lo siento amor, pero no.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres —sugerí en voz baja. Jade me miró extrañada pero aceptó inmediatamente.

—Mamá, Tori acaba de invitarme a pasar en su casa, voy a recoger ropa y me quedo ahí.

—¿Seguro Tori? ¿No hay problema? —preguntó su madre preocupada. Después de todo su hija había pasado los últimos dos años molestándome.

—Para nada, será divertido —contesté sin decir más.

—Está bien hija, voy a llamar a tu padre a informarle y gracias Tori, espero no te saque de tus casillas mi retoñito —mencionó la mujer burlándose de su hija.

—¡Mamá!

—Regreso el domingo a medio día, así que Tori estás invitada al almuerzo.

—Muchas gracias, Amanda.

—Perfecto chicas, cuídense.

—¡Adios Mamá!

—¡Hasta luego!

Jade me agradeció haberla librado de pasar un fin de semana con su madrastra que tanto odiaba y nos dirigimos a casa de Nya, ya era tarde y sería mejor descansar, pasaríamos por su ropa al día siguiente.

Al llegar a nuestro destino final, Jade tomó el vaso y se dispuso a depositar a la araña en el césped del jardín.

—¿Qué haces? No aquí, yo me acuesto en ese césped.

—Vega, ¿sabes cuántas arañas viven en este jardín? Por lo menos 100.

—¡Gracias West! Acabas de arruinarme la vida.

—No seas dramática, ¿quieres? La dejo en la jardinera de tu vecino, espera.

Después de dejar libre al coso de patas largas, entramos a casa y nos encontramos con un gran grupo de amigos de mis tías reunidos en la sala, botanas y vino; un poco de jazz contemporáneo de fondo y risas por todos lados.

—Hola amor… —dijo Nya viéndome entrar y acercándose para saludarme pero se frenó de golpe al ver que venía con Jade—… Hey, no esperaba verte aquí… sigan, por favor. —Gesticuló cerrando la puerta detrás nuestro.

—Invité a Jade a pasar el fin de semana con nosotras, su mamá salió de la ciudad en un viaje de emergencia del trabajo.

—¡Oh! Perfecto… genial… muy bien —respondió sin saber que más decir al respecto—. ¿Tienen hambre?

—No, comimos pizza en el Café después del concierto —dije sacándome la chaqueta.

—Okey, si se antojan de algo, bajen sin dudar —dijo Sophie dándonos un beso.

Saludamos con la mano al grupo de amigos y seguimos a mi habitación.

—Esta casa es tan… clásica y rústica. Me encanta —dijo Jade fijándose detenidamente en los detalles y las incrustaciones de baldosa de colores en la madera de las columnas, el espejo con marcos tallados en la pared y las ventanas arqueadas por donde entraba la luz del jardín de manera perfecta.

Cruzamos el corredor hasta el final y llegamos a mi cuarto. Dejé mis cosas sobre la peinadora, Jade hizo lo mismo sobre la silla y empezó a curiosear la habitación mientras yo sacaba un par de pijamas limpias para que se cambiara.

—¿Qué le pasó a las miles de chucherías que solías tener arrimadas por todas partes en tu otra casa?

—Pues, papá sólo me dejó salir de su casa con cosas que compre con mi dinero.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, esto es todo lo que me pertenece. Bueno, ni la cama, ni la televisión eso vino con la habitación.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza mientras me dirigía al baño para ponerme más cómoda con mi pijama de cuadros y una sudadera liviana y suelta.

—Sin ofender, pero tu papá es… —pausó, evitando decir lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Un idiota? —La ayudé a terminar.

—Tú lo dijiste no yo.

—Lo es, aunque aprecio tu silencio —admití, sabiendo que en otras circunstancias a Jade le hubiese importado muy poco decir lo que pensaba, ofendiera a quién ofendiera. Me sentía bien cuando ella hacía estas cosas, quería creer que era por mi, que me respetaba aunque sea un poco, que me consideraba, eso era bueno.

—No veo los libros que te regalé —dijo buscando por todo el cuarto con la mirada.

Y es que el miércoles, mi nueva amiga, fue a la librería a recoger la más reciente colección de libros para el Café y regresó con cuatro volúmenes sobre lo que significaba ser una nueva madre.

Al verlos, me sentí morir, le agradecí con una sonrisa falsa (más falsa que mi heterosexualidad), deseando que la tierra me trague, que pudiera chasquear con los dedos y desaparecer como si fuera un mago, simplemente estaba harta de toda esta farsa.

—Están escondidos en el closet. No esperabas que los deje a plena vista, para que Nya y Sophie me pregunten por qué tengo cuatro libros sobre embarazo, ¿o sí?

—No, tienes razón.

Decidimos ver una película, pero a mi se me ocurrió la brillante idea de dejarla escoger. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue torturarme un poco más y seleccionó Aracnofóbia.

—¡¿QUÉ?! Jade no.

—Vamos Vega, sólo es una película, además tu dijiste que _yo_ tenía el poder.

—Quieres matarme, eso es lo que quieres.

Jade río al verme tan asustada con la idea de ver una araña más esta noche. —Bueno ya, una de las tuyas. Una romántica y absurda película… y que no sea de Hollywood. No sé, busca una de cine independiente.

Pasé con el control por las películas que variaban entre filmes franceses, alemanes, italianos pero no llegábamos a un acuerdo. Todas parecían dramas de mayores y aburridos.

—¿Qué tal esta? Lost & Delirious… —pregunté deteniéndome en la portada de tres chicas en uniformes de escuela con blusas blancas, corbatas y cortas faldas —Actúa Misha Barton y Piper Perabo, no debe ser tan mala.

—No, no se ve mal, además siempre tuve un gusto por Misha Barton desde que salía en The O.C.

"¿Qué dijo? ¿Un gusto? ¿Qué significa un gusto?" Pensé sin moverme. Jade se levantó apagó la luz y se acomodó en el tope de la cama.

—Vega, ¿vas a poner la película o no? —dijo llamando mi atención.

—Sí, sí. —Sacudí la cabeza regresando al momento y presioné el botón haciendo mi cuerpo para atrás para alcanzar el respaldar de la cama.

La película empezó bien, nada fuera de lo común, una chica que iba a un internado y compartía su pieza con otras dos chicas, Paulie y Tori. La trama era divertida, reímos un poco por aquí y por allá y luego… ¡Luego nos dimos cuenta de que la película era un film gay!

Suerte la mía, me sentía tan incómoda con cada beso. Digo, ahí estaba la chica que me gustaba, viendo una película lésbica, con escenas eróticas donde pudimos ver muy bien los senos redonditos de Jessica Parré. Dios, quería que terminara de una buena vez.

—La actriz que hace de Tori está muy bien… distribuida —dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos como si estuviera tocándolos… tocando esos senos en el aire.

—Mira quién habla —dije sin darme ni cuenta… Ya dije que soy un poco _tonta_, ¿no? Pues lo soy.

—¿Crees que mis senos están bien distribuidos, Vega?

—¿Qué? No, sólo resaltaba que tu también tienes boobies, ya sabes… de un tamaño… —Sí, me enterraba sola. Yo, el hueco y la pala llena de tierra. Jade sólo río y seguimos viendo la película, que para mi gusto terminó en una maldita tragedia. Esto no era un buen augurio.

Ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando decidimos apagar el televisor y dormir, pero yo no pude pegar ni un ojo, creía haber sido demasiado obvia, sentía que Jade también, tal vez ella era bisexual o heteroflexible y al parecer no me equivoqué por lo que pasó después.

Así es, así llegamos aquí. Este es el momento que lo cambió todo.

Más o menos una hora después de aparentar que dormíamos, Jade se volteó dándome la cara. Yo pretendí que estaba en el quinto sueño y no la sentía observándome como si fuera esa horrible araña que tuvo en sus manos.

—¿Tori? ¿Estás despierta? —susurró tan bajo que casi no la entiendo. No me moví, no hice ningún esfuerzo, pretendí—. Te ves tan linda cuando duermes —mencionó y yo me quedé helada.

"¿Yo, linda? ¡Oh, por Dios!"

—Tus labios son perfectos —continuo, y yo seguía ahí sin saber que hacer.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Finjo cómo si despertara en este instante? ¿Le confieso que la escuché? ¿Me hago la idiota? Eso, me hago la idiota".

—Me muero por besarte, por decirte tantas cosas —dijo apartando unos mechones de mi pelo que estaban sobre mi cara y los pasó atrás para que no me molestaran—. Me gustas, como no tienes idea.

"¡Mierda! Le gusto… ¿Qué hago?".

—Tú y el bebé son lo más importante para mi ahora. Yo los cuidaré y aunque nunca pase nada entre nosotras, yo seré la mejor madrina que el _Condón Roto_ pueda tener.

Con eso paró, no dijo nada más, puso sus manos bajo su cabeza y pronto la escuché respirar hondo.

Y así termina el programa de hoy, con suspenso y melodrama.

¿Alguien puede decirme qué hacer? Porque no tengo idea de como voy a confesarle toda la verdad. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, se pasó de la raya. Ya no hay vuelta atrás y Jade me odiará, más de lo que me imaginaba al principio.

Le gusto, ella me gusta, esto debió terminar en beso, caricias, sexo… que sé yo, pero no en esto. No en un bebé falso y una promesa a una mentira.

No podré pegar un ojo por lo que resta de la noche, no sé ni siquiera cómo diablos voy a verla a la cara mañana…

* * *

**N/A **Buenas noches, días o lo que sea en este momento para cada uno de ustedes.

Antes que nada una disculpa, no era mi intensión que este capítulo tomara más del domingo pero se me complicó escribirlo, tanto así que hoy re-escribí el 60% de lo que tenía.

Espero que les haya gustado y… ¿y? ¿Qué creen que deba hacer Tori ahora?

Si quieren dejarle consejo, aquí está la caja de comentarios, si no quieren una ":)" o una ":(" son lo más bacán que podrían hacer por mi en este momento y no les tomará más de cuatro segundos.

Saludos a todos y espero que nos veamos el domingo.

Adior.


	8. Decepción

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

Un día como ese domingo era raro en Los Ángeles, no podía estar mejor. Soleado, con poca humedad y una ventisca fresca que aliviaba un poco el calor y eso sólo daba cabida a una cosa... ¡Día de picnic!

Si bien Jade prefería la noche y odiaba el sol, ella no mandaba en las decisiones de su casa y su mamá y su hermano habían decidido, como mayoría, pasar el almuerzo del domingo en el parque.

—¿Todos listos? —preguntó Amanda, apagando el auto y dejándolos salir.

—¡Sí! —gritaron Tori y Ben al mismo tiempo, riendo y bajándose apresuradamente del auto.

—Ay no… Ya se volvieron uno —susurró irritada Jade antes de dar un paso fuera del vehículo.

Temprano esa mañana, llegó a su casa con su amiga después de su trote en la playa. Tomaron un baño (por separado), se alistaron y se dispusieron a jugar videojuegos con Ben, el hermano menor de Jade.

El pequeño inmediatamente entabló amistad con Tori y además de compartir secretos de juego, idearon tácticas para vencer a su hermana; conversaron, se contaron chistes y cantaron canciones del momento como si fueran amigos de años (más que nada como si tuvieran la misma edad).

La mayor de los West estaba sorprendida, su hermano se notaba más maduro y Tori más infantil, pero realmente dulce, lo que una vez más le traía a memoria al _Condón Roto_. Estaba segura de que será una buena madre, juguetona y cálida, como lo era la suya.

—Benny, lleva esta canasta y el cooler —dijo su madre entregándole las cosas al pequeño que salió con cuidado hacia el césped.

—¡Escoge un árbol con mucha sombra! —dijo Jade gritando mientras se alejaba.

—¡Es medio día, casi no hay sombra! —respondió, dejando sus cosas a los pies de un árbol grande.

—Hija, toma esto y llévalo con cuidado —Ella simplemente rodó sus ojos. No tenía la edad de su hermano, no iba a voltear la canasta que, además, no tenía nada delicado adentro—. ¡Oh, mi retoño! Tan linda y amable como siempre. —Se burlaba la mujer.

—¡Mamá! Deja tus cursilerías, ¿quieres? —dijo encaminándose molesta a donde se encontraba el enano, mientras la latina y Amanda reían a sus anchas.

—Linda, ¿puedes ayudarme con el mantel y las servilletas? yo llevaré las sombrillas y las bebidas.

—Claro —respondió tomando las telas y se dirigió al lugar elegido, mirando a ambos hermanos perseguirse.

No es que Jade y Ben parecieran perros y gatos, pero les gustaba hacerse la vida imposible. Tori los veía entretenida, muy rara vez alguien, aparte de su familia, tenía el gusto de ver el lado amable de su amiga.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —Se quejaba a gritos el enano—. ¡Jade me está haciendo carga montón!

—No es verdad, sólo estoy _yo_ encima tuyo, no hay montón — Se defendía su hermana impidiendo que se soltara de su agarre.

—¡Tori, ayúdame! —gritaba con dificultad—. Jade me está ma-tan-doooo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra Vega!

—Lo siento pero tengo que defender a Benny —dijo Tori empujando a Jade contra el césped, haciendo que se voltee y quedando frente a frente, liberando de una vez al pequeño.

—¡Carga montón a Jade! —sugirió a gritos su mamá, que gozaba al ver a sus hijos jugar así.

—¡Sí! —dijo en el aire el menor, cayendo en la espalda de la morena, que yacía en una posición íntimamente incómoda sobre su amiga.

—¡Auch, Benny! —Dejó salir con un golpe de aire por el impacto.

"Estúpido juego", pensaba Jade sintiendo la presión del cuerpo de su amiga contra el suyo.

—Deja de moverte mequetrefe —protestaba cerrando los ojos. En otras circunstancias no le molestaría el peso de Vega, sobretodo en _esa área_, pero frente a su hermano y su madre no podía hacer, ni siquiera, un sucio y sarcástico comentario—. Vega... me estás aplastando —dijo tratando de zafarse. Tori se limitó a sonreírle coquetamente y mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo siento —susurró con una sonrisa que la congeló, se veía tan bien, tan linda; le caía un mechón de cabello a un lado de la cara y trataba de no moverse mucho para no causarle dolor con la presión.

—¡!Niños, a comer! —Amanda interrumpía el momento, haciendo que su hijo saltara de sobre ambas chicas y se apresurara a su lado.

Pero a ellas les tomó unos segundos más el levantarse. Ese cruce de miradas, esa sonrisa coqueta de Tori y la posición en la que se encontraban gritaba un "_ahora bésense"_, pero no. Tori se levantó y le extendió una mano, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Se sacudieron un poco y se unieron al almuerzo. Claro que, si hubieran sabido que el pequeño West acribillaría a la latina con preguntas (desde cuál era su color favorito, hasta cuántos novios había tenido), tal vez decidían quedarse en la incómoda posición horizontal en la que se encontraban hasta hace poco.

—Bueno, Benny… deja respirar a Tori, corazón —dijo su madre calmando al pequeño.

—No es problema —respondió la castaña chica, un poco colorada de la vergüenza.

—No le des alas a mamá, Vega. Te preguntará cosas hasta el día del juicio.

—No recuerdo haber tenido la oportunidad de cuestionar a tus amigos.

—Nunca dejabas de preguntarle cosas a Beck —dijo la chica en tono de reclamo.

—Cariño, Beck era tu novio, era mi derecho preguntarle cosas.

—Bueno, Vega no es mi novia…

—Todavía —interrumpió su imprudente hermano riendo, dejándolas a todas con los ojos abiertos.

—¡Cállate enano! Tori, aún quieres ese helado, ¿verdad? Sí, si lo quieres, vámonos —preguntó y se respondió sola, jalando a su amiga lejos de su familia.

—¡Yo también quiero helado! —grito el pequeño.

—¡Qué pena! —respondió mientras se alejaban—. Por suerte no vino mi papá con su cualquier cosa, de lo contrario esto hubiera sido el festín anual de los West contra… —La muchacha de los ojos azules calló. Así es, iba a decir _el festín anual de los West contra los pretendientes de Jade_ y este no era al caso. Nada estaba dicho, eran únicamente amigas.

—¿Contra? —preguntó Tori.

—Emm —pensaba en que decir que no lo arruine todo—, contra los amigos de Jade.

—Mm, entiendo. Pero tienes que admitir que tu hermano tiene una gran imaginación. Digo, _¿de qué sabor es el beso que más te ha gustado?_ —rió recordando una de las tantas preguntas que le había hecho—. Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido algo así.

—Es un West, ¿qué esperabas?

Obvio, era su hermano, su imaginación e inventiva se le daba natural. Le dio la razón, no había duda. Había aprendido sus trucos de la mejor, además, era su copia carbón físicamente hablando, con sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules y su pálida piel.

Las chicas compraron cuatro helados empastados de naranja y regresaron al auto donde su mamá y hermano terminaban de guardar las cosas para partir, ya era tarde debían regresar a casa.

A fin de cuentas había sido un buen fin de semana, Tori y Jade habían disfrutado haciendo cosas ridículas, viendo películas, escuchando música y compartiendo con la familia. Por ese lado todo se sentía bien, Vega estaba feliz de tener esos momentos, pero triste de saber que algún momento iban a terminar.

Se disponía a dormir cuando recibió una llamada de Cat. Hace tiempo que no hablaban, por lo menos tres semanas, había estado tan preocupada con todo el lío de la mentira y las que le siguieron, que ni siquiera se había molestado en llamar a ver como estaba su amiga.

Cat había pasado todo el día sola en su casa en Idaho y estaba muy aburrida. No le caía nada mal escuchar que había sido de los chicos últimamente.

Beck era el único que se ocupaba de actualizar su página de The Slap con frecuencia, subiendo fotos de su viaje a Canadá, de una chica rubia muy bonita a la cual besaba en algunas de las imágenes y que todos supusieron era su nueva novia; además de mostrar algunos videos de él pescando con sus primos y saliendo de reventón con Moose. Al parecer le sentaba muy bien el cabello un poco más largo y la barba ligera que se había dejado. Ambas concordaron que tenía un lado sexy que no conocían, tal vez Jade se había perdido de su mejor parte al terminar con él al inicio de las vacaciones.

Por otro lado, Robbie le había escrito contándole que estaba pasando espectacular en su viaje a Chicago. Había ido a muchos clubes de comedia, conocido a varias personalidades importantes y hasta había montado un pequeño show que había tenido mucho éxito. Le prometió llevarle un recuerdo cuando regrese a Los Ángeles. Definitivamente se notaba más maduro y con otros intereses, sobre todo ahora que él mismo aseguraba que algo le había sucedido a Rex y que ya no lo verían más. No quiso explicarle qué, pero las dos se sintieron aliviadas de que deje esa etapa atrás.

—¿Haz hablado con Andre? —preguntó Cat siguiendo la conversación.

—Lo vi hace un par de semanas, salimos a comer sushi, bueno yo no, _yo comí una sopa_… en fin, la pasamos muy bien. Está dedicado a componer y grabar nuevas canciones y está haciendo de DJ en el boliche cerca de la escuela —dijo Tori—. Seguro vuelvo a verlo esta semana. hay un concierto de jazz al que quería llevarme.

—¡Eso suena genial! —exclamó Cat—. Hablé con Jade el otro día, me contó que ya no fumas o bebes.

—¡¿Hablaste con Jade?! —preguntó alarmada, sentándose de golpe en su cama, ¿qué le había dicho? ¿Qué pensaría Cat de ella? Sobretodo ¿Qué le había dicho Cat a Jade?

—Sí, creo que estaba medio dormida porque hablaba de cosas sin sentido. Algo de un _Condón Roto_ y un embarazo y no sé qué cosas —dijo a la ligera como si no le hubiera puesto la suficiente atención cuando se lo había contado, pero esto sólo la dejaba más nerviosa. Se lo había dicho, su enorme mentira ya era de conocimiento público —. Luego cambió de tema y me preguntó por mi hermano.

—¿No te dijo nada más?

—No, no ha vuelto a mencionar el tema. Ya te digo creo que estaba dormida.

—Entiendo… ¿Cat?

—¿Sí?

—Tengo que contarte algo, pero… se que te va a molestar.

—Puedes contarme cualquier cosa Tori, lo sabes.

—Okey —respiró hondo y empezó a describirle a su amiga todo lo que había sucedido con Jade. Como había llegado a pensar que estaba embarazada y como seguía pasando el tiempo y ella ya no sabía que hacer al respecto. Después de todo se lo debía. Cat había sido siempre una amiga considerada y entregada. ¿Cómo no contarle esto? ¿Cómo no pedirle consejo?

—Creo que deberías hablar con Jade claramente, ella te va a escuchar.

—¡Lo intenté! Ella me va a matar, eso es lo que va hacer.

—Tal vez, pero por lo menos morirás siendo honesta.

—¡Gracias Cat! —respondió Tori sarcásticamente—. Pero no quiero morir.

—Confía un poco en Jade, Tori. Si se ha preocupado tanto por ti es por algo. No creo que las cosas se pongan tan mal.

—Sé que es el momento de hacerlo, esto empeora cada vez más —confesó con pena—. El viernes pasó la noche aquí en mi casa y la escuché decirme que le gusto mientras yo pretendía estar dormida.

—¡Je, je, finalmente lo admitió!

—¡Cat! ¿Lo sabías?

—Se le nota. Hace todo por ti… _todo el tiempo_, desde antes de salir a vacaciones. Está preocupada, te molesta más de lo habitual, ya sabes, es su manera de gritarte que le gustas.

—Genial, y yo pensando que me odia.

—Jade se enojará, eso es seguro. Pero se le va a pasar, Tori, ya verás.

"Claro, en un millón de años tal vez", pensaba afligida.

—Creo que debería dormir, Cat. Jade viene muy temprano para salir a trotar.

—Entiendo. Suerte mañana y no lo dudes más, sólo díselo.

Ambas se despidieron y Tori se tapó con las cobijas hasta el cuello intentando dormir, pero ¿cómo? Su amiga le insistía que confesara la verdad, ella sabía que hacerlo le traería consecuencias, también sabía que mientras más tiempo pase las cosas empeorarían. Entonces, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo decirle a la persona que te gusta tanto, de la cuál te estás enamorando que todas las razones por las que llegó a acercarse a ti eran falsas?

Ya se había cansado de todas las voces que rondaban en su cabeza diciéndole que debía hacer lo correcto, encarar la situación y aguantarse las consecuencias. Estaba realmente harta.

Las horas pasaron y ella no pegó un ojo hasta que finalmente amaneció. ya no tenía escapatoria, se puso su ropa deportiva y salió a esperar a su amiga que, como siempre, estuvo puntual recogiéndola.

La caminata fue normal, 30 minutos pasaron y conversaban de todo lo que Cat le había contado la noche anterior. Nada fuera de lo común, un par de burlas a la nueva chica de Beck, de la cual por supuesto que Jade no sentía ni un poquito de celos (sí, como no). Hasta que Tori encontró un centímetro de valor y empezó la charla.

—Jade, tengo que confesarte algo y sé que vas a enojarte.

—No lo hagas —insistió la chica de los ojos claros negando enfáticamente con su cabeza y sus manos.

—Jade —dijo vencida, no podía más con la resistencia de su amiga, simplemente no daba más. Siempre la cortaba, le ponía una traba y le recordaba que aún quedaba tiempo en el trato, que no quería saber nada al respecto hasta que no se cumpliera el mes—. Estás empeorando todo ¿sabes?

La tristeza de esa frase, la hizo reflexionar. ¿Qué le costaba escucharla? Nada.

—Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó sentándose en una de las bancas del parque y haciendo un gesto para que Tori tomara asiento junto a ella.

El momento había llegado, tenía por lo menos 20 minutos más para explicarle todo y tratar de convencerla de que la perdone.

—Okey —respiró— por favor no me odies.

—Vamos, sólo dilo.

—Está bien. Jade, no estoy…

—Tori, Jade —gritaba a lo lejos Nya bajando de su vehículo—. Hola, perdón por la interrupción pero tengo una emergencia.

—¿Pasó algo en casa?

—No, todo está bien —dijo respirando un poco agitada—. Voy a viajar a San Francisco a realizar algunos trámites de la nueva sucursal, mi vuelo sale a las 8h30 así que necesito que me acompañes a la cafetería y me entregues todos los papeles de la contabilidad y de los proveedores.

—¿En este momento? —preguntó su sobrina con sorpresa. Esto lo arruinaba todo.

—Sí, lo siento, adelanté el vuelo para poder regresar antes de medio día—. Además Sophie pidió pasar contigo el día de hoy, así que tienes permiso especial.

—Me encantaría pasar hoy con Sophie —dijo entusiasmada la latina, la esposa de su tía era su adoración.

—Lo siento Jade, no quería interrumpir su sesión de ejercicio. —Se disculpaba la mujer, despidiéndose con prisa.

—No hay problema.

—¿Hablamos luego? —preguntó Tori un tanto afligida por la interrupción.

—Qué tal si te recojo apenas salga del trabajo y vamos al bulevar, de paso podemos comprar esos piercings que vi la otra vez.

—Hecho, nos vemos —se despidió Tori y se apresuró al auto de su tía.

Perfecta interrupción, justo cuando había logrado reunir el suficiente valor para hablar, era sacada de la situación sin alternativa. Sólo esperaba que se terminara el día y pudieran resumir su charla en paz.

La mañana transcurrió rápida y normal, los chicos de desenvolvían muy bien solos. Cami se hacía cargo de las responsabilidades más grandes sin su jefa inmediata en el local, tal como lo hacía siempre Tori; la música era buena, casi como cuando Tori se encargaba de ella; el café estaba tan bien hecho como cuando lo hacía viendo a Tori.

Sí, todo Tori, Tori, Tori. Jade tenía un problema. Estaba obsesionada, además de preocupada por lo que la morena quería decirle.

"Por favor no me odies", recordaba como había empezado esa plática. Eso sólo quería decir una cosa, no tendría al bebé.

—Voy por mi descanso, tengo que ir a buscar algo a casa. Si me necesitan de urgencia estoy a una llamada de distancia —dijo a Cami mientras tomaba sus llaves y se dirigía a la puerta.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien —le respondió la chica encargada. Vamos, ya era su amiga, todos los chicos en realidad. Se despidieron de Jade y esta se marchó.

Pero ¿qué iba a buscar? ¿Qué tenía en casa que tanto le urgía recoger?

Pues, tenía a _Patas_, ¿a quién? A _Patas_.

La tarde anterior después de dejar a Tori por su casa, Ben insistió a su mamá que lo llevara a la juguetería para comprar más legos para su colección. El pequeño había ahorrado su mesada y tenía lo suficiente como para adquirir ese set de 500 piezas que tanto deseaba tener; venía con ventanas para casas y llantas para autos, además de pequeños motores y luces para construir todo tipo de edificaciones.

Jade por supuesto los acompañó hasta la tienda de juguetes y hasta que su hermano localizara su nueva adición, ella se dedicó a pasear por las filas designadas para niños de 0 a veinticuatro meses.

Si, alguien a ido a una juguetería, sabrá que este pasillo puede ser el más dulce o el más aburrido, pero adivinen que tipo de fila fue para Jade. Estaba tan enfocada en el proyecto salvar al _Condón Roto_ que tantas cosas coloridas, con sonidos y luces, sólo le creaban una increíble expectativa.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, Tori le había dicho mil veces que no quería al bebé, pero ella ya se había imaginado a una bolita pequeña y gorda, casi calva pero con un fino cabello color castaño claro, unos enormes ojos café chocolate, como los de su madre y una piel caramelo llena de pliegues en las piernas y brazos. Se imaginaba su voz, su risa, su llanto. Se imaginaba que seguramente sería un barón y ya hasta tenía varios nombres seleccionados, también de mujer si era el caso. El punto es que Jade le había dado una vida a ese bebé, ese pequeño que ella ignoraba que no existía, una criaturita que tenía que proteger.

Al final del pasillo había un pequeño espacio para muñecos de tela y peluches hipoalergénicos. Jade los miró con ternura, algo que pocas veces había sentido, pero era así. Todos esos juguetes serían abrazados por bebés en un futuro cercano y había uno que, sobre todos, se destacaba.

Era un oso un poco deforme. Tenía las patas y los brazos muy, muy largos, su barriga un poco delgada y su cara pequeña. Era café y le faltaba un ojo, pero para Jade era perfecto. Nadie lo querría, pero ella sí. Tal como al bebé, ella era la única que lo quería, ni siquiera Tori contemplaba la idea de tenerlo.

Cuando su hermano y su madre pasaron por la caja para pagar, ella incluyó al pobre oso. Ambos la quedaron viendo con cara de _que bicho la picó_, después de todo hace muchísimos años que Jade regaló todos sus peluches a la caridad. _Eran cosas de niños_, dijo metiéndolos a todos en una caja y dejándola en la puerta de su habitación para que su padre los llevara al refugio en camino a su oficina.

—Es para un bebé que todavía no nace.

—No estás embarazada, ¿verdad Jade? —preguntó preocupada su madre.

—¡No, mamá! Por Dios —respondió molesta—. Es para el bebé de una chica del Café.

—¿No desea llevar uno que esté en mejor estado? —preguntó el chico de la caja al ver la falta de la orbe de plástico.

—¡No! Así está perfecto, yo lo arreglaré llegando a casa —dijo tomándolo de sus manos y pasándolo ella misma por el lector de código de barras.

Y así fue. Llegó a casa esa noche y le dio una lavada de rutina; no quería tener un peluche manoseado por no sabemos cuanta gente que había pasado por esa juguetería, en las manos de un vulnerable bebé.

Lo pasó por la secadora y después con un cepillo fino lo dejó como si fuera nuevo. Escogió entre su frasco de botones que se habían caído de sus chaquetas o pantalones, un lindo botón entre celeste y azul que combinaba perfecto con el color del osito y se lo cosió. Le arregló el lazo del cuello y lo dejó sobre su repisa. Se lo daría al cumplir el mes. Eso sí, únicamente si Tori decidía tener al bebé.

Así que eso era lo que fue a buscar a su casa en el descanso. El osito de un ojo y un botón al cual había llamado _Patas_. Esta podría ser la última oportunidad de convencerla de que conserve al bebé y usaría todos los mecanismos posibles para hacerlo.

Bajó del auto y volvió a entrar al Café. No había demorado más de sus 15 minutos de break, pero ya había acontecido algo en el local. Entro para encontrarse con algunos de los chicos reunidos en la sala de empleados, con Nya y una chica castaña con el pelo ondulado, alta y de tez blanca.

—¡Oh Jade ahí estás! —dijo Nya poniéndose de pie—. Quiero que conozcas a alguien que trabajó aquí desde que se abrió el local hasta hace poco. Ella solía realizar tu trabajo.

—Hola, que tal —saludó sin mucho interés, aunque parecía que la tal chica era casi una celebridad, todos se notaban muy felices de tenerla de visita.

—Hola, soy Max… Max Johanson.

¡Max, Max, Max! El novio semental de Tori, el que ella creía era el padre el bebé. Por supuesto Jade todavía no hacía click con quién era esta persona, seguía pensando que Max era un chico y no la linda mujer que estaba en frente suyo.

Pasaron unos minutos y personal retomó sus tareas regulares. Nya se disculpó para ir a resolver un problema con la máquina registradora y dejó solas a ambas chicas.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Jade West —dijo la extraña con un tono un poco amenazador que Jade no supo descifrar.

—En carne y hueso—contestó de la misma manera—. ¿Haz oído de mi?

—¡Cómo no! La tortura de Tori —rió con burla—. No sé como te aguantó tanto tiempo y te dio tanta cancha para que puedas hacer su vida de cuadritos.

—¿Disculpa? —La miraba Jade confundida, que diablos había desatado esas palabras en esta tipa que de repente creía saberlo todo.

—¿Crees que Tori no le iba a contar a su novia como te empeñabas a maltratarla? —dijo burlándose nuevamente, dejándole saber exactamente quién era y que además no le agradaba ni un poquito.

"¡¿Su qué?!", se dijo a si misma la pálida joven, ¿Había oído bien?

"Max, es su ex-novia", pensó sorprendida. "Su ex… Tori no está embarazada... no tendrá un bebé".

Finalmente todo encajó. Vega le había mentido y de la peor manera. Le había dejado creer que todo era verdad.

Sentía un dolor punzante y un escalofrío la invadió. No quería pensarlo más. El bebé no existía. Sin darse cuenta, era lo que más le dolía. Se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad con el tema, Tori sabía muy bien que para ella era personal, sin embargo no le importó. La dejó creer, la dejó hacer todo por ambos y le ocultó la verdad, era gay y no tendría un bebé. No tenía perdón.

—No me digas que te tragaste el cuento —reía de una manera muy grosera al darse cuenta de que Jade apenas entendía lo que sucedía—. Tori engaña fácil, es tan femenina que muchos ni piensan que es gay… pero lo es. Todos aquí lo saben, es la razón por la que sus padres la echaron de casa.

Jade estaba cada vez más molesta, no sólo con Vega, pero con los chicos, ¿acaso todos estaban juntos en el engaño? ¿Acaso se reunían a burlarse de ella cuando no estaba? ¿A reírse de como se esforzaba por quitarle los vicios a Vega o como se había convertido en su chofer, su cocinera y su niñera?

No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había hecho, en que todo fue un plan de ellos para engañarla, seguramente para enseñarle una lección por haberla molestado por años en la escuela, por supuesto que nada de lo que ella había hecho se comparaba con esto. Todos eran culpables y Tori más que ninguno. Su mentira dolía, no era para nada la persona que ella pensaba.

—¿Oh, vas a llorar?

—¡Yo no lloro! —aseguró manteniendo la vista firme.

—Mm… —Se acercó lentamente rodeándola al hablar—. Déjame decirte algo Jade. Tori y yo pudimos haber terminado, pero yo nunca la voy a dejar sola. —Se detuvo justo en frente de esos ojos azules y dijo—: A Tori no la volverás a lastimar, así tenga que volver para darte un escarmiento, ¿entiendes?

Jade bufó con esa declaración.

—No te preocupes… es toda tuya —dijo haciéndose a un lado y apresurándose al escritorio de Nya, tomó un pedazo de papel escribió una palabra en él y tomando su bolsa saliendo directo por la puerta de vidrio.

—¿Qué diablos pasó? —dijo Cami viéndola salir tan apurada.

—Al parecer _Renuncia_, dijo tomando el papel del escritorio para leerlo.

—¿Qué? —dijo la muchacha corriendo para detenerla.

—¡Jade! Espera…

—No te me acerques Cam —dijo Jade abriendo la puerta de su auto y estirándose hasta atrás para tomar el peluche del asiento trasero.

—¿Qué pasó? No puedes irte así.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Es en serio? —se dio la vuelta con el oso en mano—. Ya no tienen que fingir. Ya sé que Tori no está embarazada. ¡Es gay… wow, que misterio!

—¿Tori está qué? —preguntó completamente sorprendida.

—No te hagas la tonta, todos lo saben, todos ustedes… Ten —dijo lanzando el muñeco al piso—. Era para el bebé, pueden ponerlo como trofeo en la repisa, engañaron a Jade West. —Entró a su auto y cerró la puerta de un golpe—. Yo me largo.

—¡Espera Jade! —Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La dolida joven salió disparada del estacionamiento y no había quién la detenga.

Cami volvió a entrar al Café y le pidió explicaciones a Max que para ese momento ya se encontraba con Nya sentadas en el sillón.

Max fingió demencia hasta que Cami la confrontó con el hecho de que ella había provocado todo y le exigió que confesara lo que había pasado y le enseñara el papel de la renuncia a su jefa. También reveló lo que Jade le había dicho antes de marcharse y le entregó el peluche que había recogido del piso.

En ese momento Nya le pidió a Max que se retirara reprendiéndola por su actitud e intentó hablar llamar con su ex empleada sin éxito.

—¿Alguien sabía de esto?

—No, no… no —dijeron Theo, Cami y Julia que se encontraban al momento en el local.

—Tori nunca nos dijo que le había dicho a Jade que estaba embarazada —dijo Cami.

—Es más, todos pensábamos que estaban saliendo, ya sabes, coqueteándose —dijo Theo un poco decaído. Jade se había convertido en alguien muy querida para él, no sabía como sentirse con respecto a que su otra amiga le haya mentido de esa manera.

—¿Cómo localizamos a Jade? —preguntó su jefa a los tres chicos que no supieron hacer más que negar con la cabeza—. Voy a casa, tengo que hablar esto con Tori —dijo tomando sus cosas y el peluche, saliendo del local completamente fúrica.

Si les digo que todo esto sucedió en menos de 20 minutos me creerían. Pues no le tomó a la mujer ni 10 minutos más en llegar a casa y entrar por la puerta para ver a su esposa y su sobrina sentadas en la mesa del comedor.

—Dime que no es cierto Tori —reclamó Nya entrando a casa.

—Amor, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Sophie preocupada levantándose de su silla.

—¿Qué? Nya, ¿qué pasó?… —La castaña se levantó también y se dio la vuelta encarando a su tía.

—Dime que no jugaste así con esa pobre chica.

—¿Qué está pasando? —repitió la pelirroja intercalando miradas entre su esposa y su sobrina.

Tori no supo que decir, era obvio que hablaba de Jade, pero ¿cómo lo supo?

—Nya, yo… —Bajo la mirada y la mantuvo así mientras su tía seguía gritando.

—Dime, ¿tienes tan bajo concepto de lo que es ser gay? —preguntó muy enojada—. Porque si es así... No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea que te avergonzamos.

—No Nya, no es así.

—Entonces dime qué, ¿qué te hace pensar que algo de lo que hiciste estuvo bien? ¿Qué ocultar quien eres, era más importante que los sentimientos de otra persona? ¿Qué ser lesbiana arruina tanto tu vida, que prefieres montar todo un teatro, con gente que te quiere, para no tener que enfrentar un par de malos comentarios?

—¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando? —dijo Sophie molesta de ver como su esposa le gritaba a Tori.

—¡Lo que pasa es que aquí la señorita le dijo a Jade que estaba embarazada!

—¿Embarazada? Dios, cariño... ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

—¡No está embarazada, Sophie, mintió para no tener que confesar que es gay!—grito Nya nuevamente.

—No fue así, ella escuchó una conversación que tuve con Trina, ella fue quien propuso que se lo dijera... —Alzó la mirada y comenzó a explicar pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Y tú, como buena hermana, le hiciste caso!

—¡No! Yo le respondí que no le diría que estaba embarazada y que no le contaría la verdad de que soy gay tampoco —continuó la morena que tenía la vista nublada—. Jade escucho la llamada y decidió lo que quiso.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que no estabas embarazada, cariño? —preguntó Sophie con calma.

—Se lo dije mil veces, pero ella no quiso creerme. Se negó a aceptarlo y...

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que eres gay y punto? —Insistía molesta su tía—. ¿Acaso te amas tan poco, que no puedes aceptar lo que eres?

—Nya, basta estás demasiado alterada para discutir esto ahora —dijo Sophie tomándola del brazo.

—¿Te avergüenza vivir aquí, Tori? ¿Te da pena que tus amigos se enteren que vives con un par de lesbianas qué te abrieron las puertas sin peros y te acogieron con amor?

Tori ya no veía nada y lloraba en silencio sin parar.

—Dime Tori, ¿tan bajo piensas de nosotras? ¿De tus amigos del café? ¿De ti?

—Nya, detente... Ven, vamos a la habitación.

—Me avergüenzo de lo que hiciste. ¡No hay nada de malo en ser gay! Lo que decidiste hacer, es una cachetada a esta familia...

—¡Nya, basta ya! —dijo Sophie con dureza.

—Ah… y aquí está esto —extendió su mano y sacó de su bolsa a _Patas—._ Te lo llevó Jade, para tu bebé, antes de que se entere de como decidiste jugar con ella.

—¡Se acabó! —gritó Sophie finalmente jalando a su esposa al segunda piso.

La joven Vega se dejó caer, las palabras de su tía le hicieron mucho daño, ella nunca quiso indisponer a nadie, sólo tenía miedo. Había herido a todos y eso no se lo podía perdonar.

Veía a ese pequeño oso desproporcionado, con un ojo de botón azul y un lazo verde y no podía sentirse más culpable. Lo que hizo estuvo mal lo sabia, siempre lo supo y ahora sólo le quedaba ponerse a llorar.

* * *

**N/A **Hello! Y bueno llegamos al tope del conflicto. Sé que muchos esperan el beso Jori, pero… vamos, que las historias sin drama no son historias divertidas.

Ya saben que si odiaron este capítulo pueden dejármelo saber con una ":(" o si les gustó con una ":)". Además de eso si quieren decirme como me odian y cuán cruel soy, la cajita de reviews aguanta más de dos caracteres y a mi me encanta leerlos.

Hasta el próximo domingo será, ya que quiero ver si entre semana logro publicar un One Shot que estoy trabajando desde hace algunos días, pero por falta de tiempo ha quedado ahí.

Gracias una vez más a todos los que comentan, con cuenta o como Guest. ¡Se les quiere!

Adior.


	9. Lo siento

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

El edificio de oficinas era uno de los más reconocidos de Los Ángeles. Ahí trabajaban muchas de las ONGs más importantes de California y la firma de abogados West&Heart.

—Buenos días —dijo Tori entrando a la recepción del elegante lobby del piso 30—. Busco a Jade West.

—La señorita West trabaja en el subsuelo número tres, en el cuarto de copiado, junto al archivo legal —respondió la recepcionista—. Pero lamento informarle que esa área es restringida para empleados de la firma.

—Sólo necesito darle una carta…

—Puede dejarla aquí —interrumpió la mujer que al parecer no tenía la más mínima intensión de dejarla pasar—. Yo se la entregaré apenas suba para marcar su tarjeta de salida.

—Es personal.

—Lo siento, si no tiene autorización no puede pasar.

La latina miraba a todo lado tratando de encontrar la forma de bajar al subsuelo, sin embargo, había subido hasta el último piso en el ascensor, dándose cuenta que la única forma de presionar los botones del mismo era con una tarjeta especial que no tenía. El guardia de seguridad lo había hecho por ella al ingresar.

—¿Victoria? —preguntó el hombre dudando de si estaba en lo correcto—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Señor West —Tori lo miró nerviosa y extendió su mano para saludarlo—. Vine a hablar con Jade.

La observó cuidadosamente y respondiendo el saludo le dijo: —Ven conmigo. —Hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta el ascensor y detuvo la puerta, dejándola pasar. Otro empleado quiso subir pero el hombre le dio una mirada que lo detuvo hasta que las puertas se cerraran dejándolos solos. Pasó la tarjeta por el lector óptico y presionó el botón rojo para mantener el elevador sin movimiento. Respiró hondo y giro hacia la latina esperando una explicación.

—Me imagino que vienes a pedirle que regrese al trabajo en la cafetería —dijo el elegante abogado.

—Y a disculparme —respondió cabizbaja escuchando al hombre limpiando su garganta antes de hablar.

—Por la última semana y media que ha trabajado aquí, Jade ha sido la chica más miserable que he visto en mi vida.

—Lo siento tanto…

—Mírame Victoria —exigió desafiante—. Jade no quiso decirnos que pasó, por qué renunció, pero sabemos con su madre que es grave porque no quiere ni que le mencionemos la cafetería o tu nombre. —Tori tragó en seco viendo al papá de su amiga reprocharla con la mirada.

—Sea lo que sea que pasó, ni Amanda ni yo soportamos ver a nuestra hija así. —Pausó presionando finalmente el botón S3 (subsuelo)—. Ella puede creer que la odio por exigirle tanto, pero como sus padres únicamente queremos que sea feliz.

El resto del camino los acompañó el silencio. Tori no encontraba palabras para disculparse y el hombre sabía que no era su lugar entrometerse en los asuntos personales de su hija.

—Espero que logres convencerla. Sé que se desenvolvía muy bien en la administración y organización de eventos, por lo menos tenía una sonrisa al volver a casa. Ahora es una joven amargada y derrotada. No me gusta verla así, este no es su ambiente.

—Señor West —dijo Tori con pena—. Nunca fue mi intensión lastimar a su hija.

—Lo sé Victoria, ten. —Le extendió una credencial de personal autorizado y le dijo—: Sigue recto, te encontrarás con Ignacio que te dejará pasar sin problemas. —El hombre asintió apenas y presionando el botón del piso más alto la vio salir del ascensor—. Suerte.

Tori presionó sus labios y siguió adelante. Era un corredor largo, completamente alfombrado, pero muy frío, el aire acondicionado parecía estar al máximo. Cuando llegó al final, se encontró con un hombre de unos 70 años que estaba sentado frente a un escritorio y con una radio antigua a un volumen alto, escuchando canciones de los sesentas.

—Hola preciosa, en que te puedo ayudar —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable.

—Buenos días, busco a Jade West —dijo Tori mostrándole la credencial.

—¡Oh! Visitante especial. La señorita West trabaja en el cuarto de copiado, aquí al fondo, la segunda puerta a la derecha.

—Gracias —respondió emprendiendo camino lentamente.

—¡Suerte! La necesitarás —dijo el hombre en tono de advertencia. Era evidente que Jade ya había dado a conocer su particular carácter.

La latina tocó un par de veces y giró la manija para entrar. Era un cuarto pequeño con tres máquinas de copiado y un par de sillas de visitas que lucían un tanto incómodas. Inmediatamente divisó a quién estaba buscando. Llevaba un uniforme azul de falda y chaqueta, una blusa blanca con delgadas rayas verticales, unos zapatos de taco negros y medias nylon color piel. Se encontraba acomodando montones de hojas y pasándolas por el espiral haciendo cuadernillos de copias.

—Vega —dijo sorprendida de verla parada en la puerta de su nueva oficina—. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—Jade, por favor… vuelve al Café. Esto no es lo tuyo…

—¿Qué esto no es lo mío? ¿Y qué sabes tú? Como puedes ver, estas enormes y modernas máquinas son manejadas sólo por mi. Hasta tengo mi código de seguridad para usarlas y guardan toooda la información de lo que hago en este cuarto. Por cierto, saluda a la cámara —mencionó irónicamente, haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia la esquina superior derecha.

—Jade yo…

—Lárgate Vega, tengo que trabajar.

—Lo siento, sé que me porté como una idiota…

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—Lo sé —respondió la morena quedándose en silencio viendo a Jade continuar con su trabajo—. También sé que odias esto y Nya se muere por tenerte de vuelta en el Café. Todos te adoran y te extr…

—Adoran reírse de mi.

—¡No! Te quieren y te extrañan. Jamás se burlaron de ti.

—Seguuuro —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Jade yo…

—Largo Vega, no quiero verte. Tengo que trabajar y no necesito que nadie provoque una marca negativa en mi expediente.

—Los chicos escribieron esto para ti —dijo extendiéndole un sobre de carta que no quiso recibir.

—No la voy a leer.

—Bueno, igual te lo dejo aquí —contestó colocándolo sobre una de las repisas con papeles—. Lo siento, Jade. Te juro que nunca más vas a tener que preocuparte por mi.

Se dio la vuelta y pausando por un par de segundos con la mano en el picaporte. Lo giró y dio un paso para salir cuando escuchó:

—¿Tori?… ¿Te divertiste?

—¿Disculpa? —Regresó a verla dudando de haber escuchado correctamente.

—¿Te divertiste? —repitió Jade alzando la voz mientras acomodaba otro cuadernillo en la mesa de trabajo—. Ya sabes, viéndome correr de aquí para allá por ti. Llevándote el desayuno o haciéndote de chofer. ¿Te entretenía? —Tori no sabía que responder, estas preguntas la tomaron por sorpresa—. Verme preocupada por ti… que no había noche que no te llamara para asegurarme que tomaras las vitaminas que nunca necesitaste o de que pasara horas investigando libros de embarazo que seguramente botabas a la basura apenas me iba. ¿Te gustó reírte de mi?

Por supuesto que no. Lo había sufrido, lo había sentido todo ese tiempo. Claro que había disfrutado de su compañía y la atención, pero también se sentía culpable.

—Jade, yo jamás…

—¿Lo hiciste por venganza, Tori?

—¿Qué? No, nunca se trató de eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad? ¿Por qué jugaste así conmigo?

—Te dije la verdad Jade, muchas veces. Tú decidiste no escuchar.

—¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste soy gay y punto?!

—¡Porque te burlarías de mi! ¡Porque colgarías carteles en la escuela con una bandera gay en la luna o que sé yo! —dijo Tori desesperada—. ¡Tú misma lo dijiste, lo harías… y yo no podía pasar por eso otra vez!

—¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti, en serio crees que haría todas esas cosas?

—Lo hacías por un bebé que no existía, Jade… no por mi.

—Eres una estúpida Vega —respondió herida, lo hacía por Tori, no por el bebé. Él había sido el detonante, pero la razón real de su preocupación era ella—. La verdad es que gozabas que me pusiera a tus pies y te importó muy poco ser honesta conmigo.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

—¡Por una maldita vez, Vega! ¡Sí!

—¡Está bien! —comenzó la latina decidida a dejar todo sobre la mesa, sin guardarse nada—. Son ya tres meses que no cruzo palabra con mis padres, aquellos amorosos papás que todos ustedes conocían y que yo recuerdo con tanto cariño. Se avergüenzan tanto de mi que prefieren pretender que no existí nunca a volverme a ver. ¿Sabías que todo lo que tenía en mi cuarto en esa casa lo vendieron en un mercado de pulgas? Mi ropa, mis recuerdos, ¡todo!, no valió más que un par de dólares. ¿Sabías que mi mamá tiró mis álbumes de fotos a la basura? Dejé de existir para ellos, Jade. Ahora esa habitación es el cuarto de ejercicio y Trina es la hija única que siempre quiso ser.

Tori no sabía cuando había empezado a llorar pero ya no podía ver a su amiga claramente, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter y continuó explicándose.

—¿Sabías que la extraño?… La extraño… ¡Así y con lo detestable que es! Extraño que mi hermana me grite para que abra la puerta o que me obligue a ser su asistente. ¡Extraño el olor de mi casa, Jade! ¡Extraño abrazar a mi mamá, hablar con mi papá! ¡Extraño mi vida! ¿Entiendes? Si pudiera cambiar quién soy lo haría, porque no me ha traído nada más que problemas. Odio ser gay, ¡lo odio! —dijo entre sollozos arrimándose a la pared mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabeza y negaba para si misma.

—Tú llegaste en un momento en el que necesitaba llorar en los brazos de alguien que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Necesitaba sentirme querida para dejar de sentir este maldito dolor que tengo en el pecho desde que mi papá me hecho de casa…

Jade la miró por unos segundos interrumpiendo su tarea, pero aún estaba demasiado molesta como para admitir que ni siquiera había pensado en todo eso.

—Tienes a Nya y Sophie, ellas te aceptaron siempre.

—Sí, seguro. ¿Sabes por qué trabajaba 12 horas al día en el Café? Nya y Sophie querían formar una familia y por acogerme en su casa tuvieron que hacer a un lado sus planes. Trabajo tanto para poder ahorrar y pagarme yo misma la colegiatura del próximo año, para poder salir de esa casa y dejarlas tener su familia. Ellas me dieron un hogar, nadie te lo niega, pero yo no soy más que una extraña en esa casa, un inconveniente, alguien que llegó a arruinar sus vidas.

—No creo que ellas lo vean así.

—Las he escuchado discutir lo suficiente desde el día que todo esto pasó, para saber que es exactamente así. Siento haber lastimado a todos con esto, lo juro. Siento haberte ilusionado con una mentira, pero el tiempo que compartía contigo eran los únicos momentos en que tenía paz, que era feliz. Te necesitaba y no te quería perder. —Finalizó con un gran suspiro y la mirada perdida entra sus pies y el piso.

—Me usaste —dijo Jade en voz baja, se la notaba lastimada.

—¡No! —Regresó a verla negando esa acusación.

—¡Lo hiciste!

—¡No, Jade! Mi intención nunca fue lastimarte.

—Olvídalo, ya no importa.

—Lo siento, actúe muy mal, pero no quería perderte, no quería que la única persona que me abrazaba en las noches al dejarme en casa y me hacía sentir mejor, de repente, me exigiera que la deje sola.

—¡Qué pena! Eso no lo decides tú.

—Jade…

—Lárgate Vega —exigió retomando sus labores. No quería lidiar con esto ahora. Quería terminar de hacer sus cosas, ir a su casa y sacarse ese estúpido uniforme y meterse en la cama a pensar todo lo que Tori le había dicho.

—Entiendo que ahora me odies, tienes derecho a hacerlo… pero puedes regresar al Café. Todos te aman ahí, son sinceros y te extrañan… sobretodo Theo y Cam —dijo encaminándose a la puerta—. Y no te preocupes, yo ya no trabajo ahí… no tendrás que volver a verme.

Giró nuevamente el picaporte y salió susurrando un adiós. Se dirigió rápidamente a la salida y se marchó recogiendo su mochila de la recepción del edificio.

Inmediatamente tomó un taxi y le pidió que la llevara a la estación de buses de la ciudad. Ya casi era hora pico y no quería quedar atrapada en el tráfico.

Mientras tanto en el Café, Nya había llegado como todas las tardes antes de ir a la universidad para impartir sus clases de negocios. Notó que todos los chicos estaban en sus lugares realizando sus labores pero no vio por ningún lado a su sobrina.

Desde que ocurrió el incidente hasta la fecha no habían cruzado palabra más que para dar y recibir órdenes del trabajo. Muy pocas veces cruzaban miradas en su casa y es que su tía aún se sentía traicionada por las cosas que había hecho.

—Cam, ¿has visto a Tori?

—Dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas importantes y dijo que tomaría sus recesos de una sola vez.

—¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

—Como a las tres y media.

—¡Son las cinco de la tarde! —dijo su tía molesta y tomó el teléfono para llamarla. El timbre se escuchaba cerca, parecía venir de un lugar con eco así que fue al baño para verificar que no estuviese ahí, pero nada. Estaba vacío. Salió nuevamente y volvió a marcar. Fue buscando el sonido por toda la sala de empleados y poco a poco lo siguió hasta abrir uno de los casilleros donde encontró el celular junto con su llavero.

"A dónde pudo ir sin su teléfono", pensó tomando sus cosas.

Nya comenzó a preguntar chico por chico si no habían escuchado a donde iría su sobrina o que era esto_ tan importante_ que tenía que hacer. Pero ellos casi no habían cruzado palabra en los últimos días. Estaban consternados por lo sucedido y habían tomado el lado de Jade en todo el problema. Después de todo no veían como defenderla y entenderla. Se sentían heridos de que su amiga se avergonzaba y rechazaba aquello que todos, sin falta, se sentían orgullosos de ser.

La gente empezaba a llenar el local. Era viernes de concierto y todo comenzaba a tornarse en un caos. La dueña estaba desesperada llamando a todos los proveedores para averiguar si alguno tenía una cita con Tori o tal vez ella había acordado en retirar alguna provisión, como muchas otras veces, pero no, ninguno dio razón de la morena.

—Sophie, ¿tal vez llegó Tori a casa?

—No amor, ¿no está en el Café?

—No, no ha regresado desde su break de la tarde. Estoy empezando a preocuparme, ella no es así de irresponsable, hasta dejó su celular en el casillero.

Sophie notó el claro nerviosismo de su esposa y se alarmó sobremanera recordando el extraño abrazo que le había dado en la mañana al despedirse para ir al trabajo. Corrió a su habitación y miró alrededor dándose cuenta que las pocas cosas que tenía ya no estaban, abrió el closet y notó que faltaba ropa entró al baño y por fin encontró una carta doblada en el mesón.

«Nya y Sophie, no saben cuanto les agradezco darme un lugar en su hogar.

»Supieron protegerme cuando mis propios padres se negaron a hacerlo, pero sé que empiezo a estorbar.

»Nunca fue mi intención quedarme y quitarles la ilusión de una familia. Tampoco lastimarlas con todo este problema.

»Es hora de que vea por mi misma y haga mi vida sin perjudicarlas, sin lastimar a nadie más. Sé que serán madres increíbles y que tendrán los hijos más afortunados del mundo.

»Las quiero y gracias por siempre estar ahí, Tori».

—Nya, creo que debes regresar a casa ahora. Tori se fue.

* * *

**N/A **Hola, hola. Capítulo corto, lo sé, pero es exactamente lo que quería transmitir. Como ya se me ha hecho costumbre en este fic me tomó un par de borradores llegar a la idea que quería pero me gusta como quedó.

Acerca del otro One Shot que iba a escribir esta semana, lo cambié y en lugar de un Jori empecé con un Cori. Ahora mi problema es que el One Shot es muy largo y la idea del Cori se ha ido transformando tanto mientras lo escribo que, no se en realidad en que va a terminar. Definitivamente lo dividiré en por lo menos tres capítulos y lo subiré en estos días. Si me animo la primera parte hoy mismo.

El próximo capítulo de este fic, seguramente estará subido el jueves (eso espero). No me maten si no lo logro, he tenido unos días brutales de trabajo y se me complica todo.

Gracias a todos los que siempre me dejan sus opiniones y sus caritas, no saben lo bueno que es para mi leerlos y como disfruto que digan que les lastima mi maldad XD. Así que si se animan ya saben no hace falta más que una carita feliz o triste en esa caja de comentarios al final.

Nos estamos leyendo y suerte. ¡Adior!


	10. ¿A dónde fuiste?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

Pasó el cordón por el último orificio y apretó fuertemente antes de hacer el nudo final. Estaban tan ajustadas que casi cortaban la circulación pero se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ellas, era relajante volver a su ropa negra, al cabello suelto y desarreglado, al maquillaje fuerte y a sus botas rojas… sus hermosas botas rojas.

—Cariño, ¿vas a salir? —preguntó Amanda viendo a su hija arreglándose en su habitación después del trabajo.

—No, sólo quería sentirme normal.

—Te entiendo tanto —lo primero que pienso al llegar de la oficina, es quitármelo todo y andar por la casa con mi pijama y un buen libro.

—Odio el uniforme. Odio ese trabajo.

La madre miraba a su joven hija abatida, lo había hablado varias veces con su ex-esposo durante los últimos días. Jade necesitaba volver a lo suyo, este trabajo la estaba destruyendo de a poco.

—Corazón, ¿no has pensado tal vez, en… volver al Café?

—No —dijo cortante, desinflándose de a poco con resignación—. Hoy… hoy vi a Vega. Me dejó una carta de los chicos.

—Y… —su mamá dudaba de preguntar. Ese nombre había quedado terminantemente prohibido, pero ella había sido quién lo trajo a colación; haría el intento—. ¿Cómo está?

—Triste… creo.

—Sé que no quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó, pero…

—No, no quiero… no todavía mamá, déjalo.

—Está bien —respondió entendiendo que su hija necesitaba algo de espacio aún—. ¿Y leíste la carta?

—Sí… No quería, pero no pude evitarlo.

Su bebé tenía esa carita de nostalgia a la que no se podía resistir, le robó un beso y un corto abrazo antes de que la hiciera a un lado molesta.

—Apuesto a que te quieren de regreso en el Café.

No apostaré algo que claramente perderé —dijo arreglándose un poco la ropa del estrujón de hace un momento.

—¿Por qué no vas a verlos, cariño? Hoy es viernes, hay concierto, ¿no?

—Sí, toca una banda bastante conocida, seguro el lugar va a estar repleto.

—Anda y distráete. Te hará bien salir de tanta rutina.

Jade la dio la razón y se apresuró a tomar su chaqueta de cuero, su billetera y las llaves de su auto para ir al recital.

Después de la visita de Tori esa tarde, a su nuevo lugar de trabajo (porque no podía llamarle a ese hueco, _oficina_), se sentó a leer lo que sus ex-compañeros de trabajo le habían escrito. Era una foto de todos en el club con una calcomanía de troll face sobre la cara de Tori y un papel que contenía una corta frase.

«Regresa, engendro del mal».

Se notaba que ellos estaban de su lado en todo esto, que no sabían que había pasado y desaprobaban lo que había hecho su amiga. Simple, pero preciso: te queremos y estamos contigo, vuelve.

Le había causado melancolía; después de más de un mes de verlos a diario, salir con ellos a hacer locuras por la ciudad, conversar de estupideces en los recesos y mensajear los fines de semana, esta semana y media había sido el mismísimo infierno.

Además, lo que había dicho Tori era cierto. Muchas veces le dijo que no tendría un bebé, un par que no estaba embarazada pero ella decidió no creerle, no hacer caso, pensar que se trataba del aborto y cometió el error de ponerse en el lugar de un bebé que no existía y tratar de salvarlo como si tratara de salvarse a ella misma.

Aún así seguía molesta con Tori, no tanto por la mentira del bebé, pero por ocultarle que era gay. Algo que ella jamás pensaría que es razón de burla. Que lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, por supuesto, Tori le gustaba lo suficiente como para alejar a cualquiera que quisiera algo con ella, pero no se burlaría, sobretodo porque no le gustaría que por lo mismo se burlaran de ella.

Llegó y no era para menos la sorpresa que se llevó. La banda que había contratado hace un par de semanas (antes de renunciar), había llevado a tanta gente hasta el Café que habían tenido que montar un escenario en el parqueadero y cerrarlo por la noche para que la gente pudiera estar cómoda.

Estacionó su auto a un par de cuadras y caminó hacia el lugar. Encontrar a sus amigos se le hacía una tarea casi imposible, mucho menos cuando el grupo comenzó a tocar.

El ruido de la gente, los saltos, los empujones y los gritos desaforados se sentían como una explosión. No sabía si agradecer ya no estar ahí para coordinar ese evento o si hubiese amado hacerlo… No, olvídenlo. Definitivamente lo habría amado, así le hubiera costado la vida. Todo era mejor que sacar copias en _la boca del infierno_.

Se detuvo un instante al llegar a la puerta trasera y respiró hondo virando la manija. Sólo esperaba que Tori no estuviera ahí, aunque no tenía porque, le había dicho que ya no trabajaba en el Magic Box. Simplemente no estaba lista para verla aún, necesitaba procesar su ira o esperar a que pasara algo más grande, que la haga preguntarse por qué estar enojada con la chica que le gusta, era tan importante.

—¿Jade? —exclamó Julia al verla y los otros dos chicos que se encontraban en la sala de empleados dieron vuelta para encontrarse con el mismísimo Gasparín que tanto extrañaban. La preocupación de sus rostros se transformó a una sonrisa.

—No se les ocurra abrazarme —dijo Jade poniendo una mano al frente, marcando más la expresión en sus rostros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Cami— No quiero decir que no estemos felices de verte, pero… no esperábamos que vengas.

—Vine a agradecer la carta —respondió cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas— y visitarlos un rato, conversar o algo.

—¿La carta? —preguntó Theo mirando a sus dos compañeras.

—¡No! —dijo Julia caminando a su casillero y encontrándolo vacío— ¿La foto? ¿Esa carta?

—Sí. Vega me la dio hoy cuando fue a verme en el lobby de papá…

—¡¿Viste a Tori?! —preguntaron al unísono, alarmados, sorprendidos y con muchas preguntas, ¿para qué había ido a verla y por qué se llevó la carta que, se supone, ni sabía que existía?

—Sí… hoy en la tarde —respondió observándolos confundidos.

—No debimos escribirla. —Se lamentaba Theo.

—Bueno ya lo hicimos, olvídalo porque esa no fue la razón —dijo Julia enojada con su compañero.

—¿Pueden explicarme que diablos pasa?

—Tori salió a su break de la tarde y no regresó…

—Se fue, eso es lo que pasa… Tori se fue —interrumpió Theo a Cami de un solo golpe.

Todos en la cafetería estaban asustados, pero Nya les había encargado el local antes de salir muy apurada a casa para encontrarse con su esposa y entender que había ocurrido.

—No sabemos si se fue…

—¡Vamos Cam! —la cortó Julia—. Tú sabes muy bien como ha pasado los últimos días, mucho más hoy que estuvo con cara de zombi.

—¡Eso no quiere decir que se haya ido!

—¿Y por qué se fue Nya como loca a su casa, dejándolo todo después de más de dos horas de buscarla?

—¡Se fue, tomó sus cosas y se fue!

—¡¿Quieren callarse por favor?! —gritó Jade, que ya no entendía nada sobre las voces de sus tres amigos—. ¿Quién sabe qué pasó?

—Nadie —contestó Cam acercándose— ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué fue a verte?

—Fue a pedirme que regrese, me pidió disculpas, me entregó la carta y se marchó —respondió Jade empezado a preocuparse. Finalmente algunas cuadraban.

«_Lo siento, Jade. Te juro que nunca más vas a tener que preocuparte por mi_».

«_Yo ya no trabajo ahí… no tendrás que volver a verme_».

—¿Qué más te dijo? —le preguntó Cami tratando de entender.

—Que regrese y que no me preocupe, que ella ya no trabajaba aquí.

—¡Si ven! —dijo Theo alzando la voz—. ¡Se fue!

—Voy a llamar a Nya…

—¡No Cam! Debe estar muy preocupada en este momento, no es bueno que maneje hasta aquí —respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Voy directo a su casa, los mantendré informados —dijo cerrando la puerta y corriendo hacia su auto.

Tori había ido a verla, no solo para convencerla que regrese, fue a despedirse.

"Diablos… diablos, diablos, diablos", pensaba dando golpes a su volante. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? ¿Y que pasaría si no podían encontrarla? "¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué diablos hiciste Vega?"

Para cuando llegó a donde Nya ya había llamado a su padres que no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Stephan West es uno de los más reconocidos abogados en las cortes de menores, seguro podría ayudar de alguna forma.

—Entonces la última persona que habló con ella fuiste tú —preguntó su padre recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo y una explicación de lo que le había dicho. Sabía que mientras más información tuvieran sería más fácil encontrarla.

—Nya, voy a ser sincero contigo —dijo el papá de Jade cruzándose de brazos—. Tori es muy lista. Decidió irse un viernes, antes de un fin de semana largo, seguramente porque sabe que las carreteras estarán repletas de gente durante el feriado y será difícil seguir sus pasos.

—Pero ¿eso no le complicaría salir de la ciudad? —preguntó Sophie apoyándose de su esposa.

—En este caso no, estuvo por la oficina a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, lo que quiere decir que partió justo antes de la hora pico —explicó el hombre todavía muy serio y preocupado—. A esta hora puede estar en San Diego o a medio camino de San Francisco.

—¿Y si salió de California, papá? —preguntó Jade, pensando en como iban a encontrarla.

—No hija, Tori es muy lista como para hacer eso. Teniendo a un papá detective debe saber muy bien que si cruza las líneas del estado siendo menor de edad, el caso de su desaparición podría llegar a la policía federal, empeorando la situación.

—Tengo que ir a buscarla. Tengo que encontrarla, no puedo dejarla ir —decía desesperada su tía—. ¡Esta anocheciendo! ¿Dónde va a dormir? ¿Dónde está, Sophie? ¿Dónde está? —Se Abrazó de su esposa y se puso a llorar finalmente con todo el peso del mundo encima—. Tengo que encontrarla.

—Hay otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar antes de salir a buscarla —mencionó aún más serio Stephan—. Tori aún está bajo la custodia legal de sus padres, tenemos que dejarles saber que su hija desapareció.

—Ellos la echaron de casa y en estos tres meses, a pesar de que los hemos buscado e insistido que vengan a visitarla, no han sido capaces ni de hacerle una llamada telefónica.

—Entiendo Nya. Podríamos tratar de entablar un reclamo de custodia, por lo menos temporal, por abandono y expulsión. Pero todo dependerá del juez que logremos conseguir y si los papás de Tori están dispuestos a dejarla ir sin pelear —sugirió el abogado explicándoles las opciones que tenían—. Pero tienen que estar conscientes que David y Holly pueden alegar que hubo descuido y falta de supervisión de su parte y hacer una contra demanda.

—¿Y qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó Sophie por su esposa que estaba demasiado alterada como para hacer preguntas.

—No es obligación ni de los padres ni de los custodios informar a la policía sobre la huida de un menor de edad, sobretodo si está cerca de los 18 años como en este caso. La policía local no va a darle prioridad al caso, no la buscarán —explicaba las circunstancias normales de estos casos—. El problema con Tori es que tu hermano es detective y el puede influenciar al departamento para iniciar la búsqueda inmediata, además de solicitar el paso de poder a los federales de pensar que Tori salió del estado.

—Entonces debemos llamar a David.

—Espera Nya, aún no —dijo Stephan bajando la mano de la mujer que sostenía el teléfono, lista para realizar marcar—. Creo que lo mejor es intentar buscarla nosotros este fin de semana. Recopilar información lo más pronto posible y tratar de recuperarla sin involucrar a sus padres. Así evitaremos la posibilidad de la demanda y nos aseguramos de poder conseguir un buen juez que nos ayude con la custodia.

—Pero la policía podría encontrarla antes que nosotros —dijo Nya— eso es lo más importante.

—Mira, no voy a acusar a tu hermano de nada, porque no lo conozco más que por un par de reuniones de padres de familia en la escuela, pero trabajo de esto todos los días —aclaró a la desesperada mujer—. Si David y Holly están en tal negación sobre el hecho de que su hija sea gay, podrían querer aprovechar la situación para recuperar a Tori e internarla en uno de los típicos centros de curación de la homosexualidad que existen en el país.

Esos lugares no eran legales pero se escondían bajo la bandera de campamentos y tratamientos de espiritualidad que albergaban a cientos de jóvenes que se veían obligados a negar su identidad o serían castigados severamente, manipulados mentalmente hasta llegar el colapso total y luego devueltos a sus familias completamente rotos y con depresiones que en muchos casos terminaban muy, muy mal.

Lo había visto tantas veces que no podía permitir que eso sucediera en esta ocasión.

—Lo mejor será buscarla esta noche por la ciudad. Ir a los albergues, a las estaciones de buses, hasta a los parques —sugirió rápidamente y viró su atención a su hija—. Jade, llama a Cat, pregúntale si alguna vez habló con ella sobre que haría en estos casos y toma su computadora para revisar el historial del navegador de internet.

La joven asintió y rápidamente subió a su habitación buscando su tableta digital, el celular que había dejado atrás y la laptop que usaba en casa.

Revisó todo pero Tori había tenido mucho cuidado de borrar cada archivo y hacerlos desaparecer. Hasta encontró la aplicación para eliminar por completo documentos y registros de navegación, ahí, en el escritorio de la computadora.

Su celular no tenía nada, había removido la tarjeta de memoria y lo había formateado en su totalidad.

Bajó y con un suspiro avisó que no encontró ninguna pista y que ni siquiera había encontrado su tableta.

—Eso puede ser bueno —dijo el hombre—. Podemos tratar de encontrarla con el GPS.

Llamaron a la compañía del servicio de telefonía celular y como Nya era la dueña del plan, no tuvo problemas en conseguir la información de donde se encontraba el aparato.

La dirección que les dieron estaba apenas a dos cuadras de distancia así que Sophie se dirigió a la dirección acompañada de Jade, mientras Nya se quedó en casa para tratar de dar la mayor cantidad de información al investigador privado de la firma de Stephan.

Lamentablemente cuando llegaron a esa casa y tocaron el timbre, salió a recibirlas un joven de dieciséis años que les contó había comprado algunas cosas a una chica delgada y muy bonita, entre los que se encontraba su tableta digital, la consola de videojuegos y el mp3; había sido toda una ganga para el adolescente. Según él, Tori necesitaba el dinero con urgencia y por eso lo vendía a ese precio.

Jade y la pelirroja, regresaron a casa y explicaron lo que había acontecido. Nya ya había terminado con el investigador y todos se dispusieron a recorrer la ciudad buscándola.

No lograron nada esa noche. No dejaron un sólo albergue sin inspeccionar, fueron a los parques y a las estaciones de gasolina acercándose a las afueras de la ciudad, pero nada, ni una sola pista de la morena.

Al día siguiente el investigador privado se dirigió al edificio de oficinas y logró descubrir algunas cosas útiles. Al ser un lugar muy importante, tenían su propia compañía de taxis y no fue difícil encontrar al conductor que había llevado a Tori a la estación de buses.

Siguieron la pista y pudieron localizar a la persona que le había vendido el boleto pero no recordaba exactamente a dónde, ese fin de semana había vendido boletos a no menos de 500 personas. Así que, preguntaron por toda la estación si alguien había notado a Tori y dialogaron con los conductores y asistentes del día anterior, hasta que hallaron al indicado.

La ruta empezaba en San Diego, pasaba por Los Ángeles y terminaba en San Francisco, atravesando casi todas las ciudades pequeñas. Al fin tenían una idea de en donde podía estarse escondiendo.

Mientras se realizaban estas averiguaciones, el papá de Jade decidió trabajar en el caso de la custodia legal para Nya, pero se encontró con el problema de que aún faltaban 27 días para poder realizar la petición de cambio de custodia por abandono.

—Ha pasado un día completo —dijo Nya completamente exhausta al regresar a su hogar al toque de las 10h39AM.

—Debemos dormir unas horas para poder salir a buscarla en los pueblos aledaños —mencionó Sophie, pero su esposa estaba demasiado preocupada y nerviosa como para irse a la cama, debía seguir intentando—. Espera Nya, ¿a dónde vas?

—Al Café —respondió tomando sus llaves y mientras se marchaba por la puerta dijo—: los chicos podrían tener alguna novedad.

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa de Amanda, arribaban Jade y su padre.

—¿Cómo les fue? ¿Alguna noticia?

—No —dijo Jade abalanzándose a los brazos de su madre—. ¿Mamá, qué voy a hacer sin Tori? —dijo apretándola fuerte.

—Cariño… tranquila bebé —dijo iniciando un tierno vaivén de lado a lado, tratando de consolar a su hija que se notaba agotada—. Tori va a aparecer, ya verás.

—Jade, hija —dijo su padre posando una mano en su espalda—. Trata de dormir, tenemos que emprender viaje en algunas horas, vamos.

Jade agradeció la ayuda de su padre y se dirigió con su mamá hasta su habitación. No se tomó ni la molestia de quitarse la ropa. Lanzó sus botas a lo más lejos de su habitación y vio como manchaban la pared con el golpe pero no le importó. Su impecable cuarto no le importaba, su apariencia física tampoco, mucho menos su comodidad. Se tapó con un cobertor y se quedó dormida inmediatamente.

Despertó 3 horas después con una llamada de Cat. La pequeña pelirroja no había atendido la noche anterior y con todo lo que tenían que hacer para encontrar a la morena ni se preocupó en volver a llamarla.

—Cat —contestó, todavía un poco dormida—. Tori huyó de casa.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Kitty Cat, Tori se fue… se fue y yo soy tan estúpida que no pude darme cuenta. No entendí lo que estaba haciendo porque estaba tan molesta con ella que no le presté atención a sus palabras— sollozaba en el auricular mientras su amiga trataba de entender que había pasado.

—¡Jade, cálmate! —sentenció Cat— ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Qué pasó?

—Ayer, se fue ayer… después de ir a verme a la oficina de papá para disculparse conmigo y pedirme que regrese a la cafetería.

—Oh Jade, no me digas que la trataste de la patada, como siempre —preguntó su amiga, casi adivinando la charla de sus dos amigas.

—Lo siento Cat, te juro que lo siento —repetía la chica de los ojos azules que al momento tenían un rojizo tono al rededor—. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo la besaría apenas entró al hueco.

Cat trató de tranquilizarla y de pensar en lo que le había preguntado a continuación.

Trató de recordar todas las charlas que tuvo con su amiga, pero no venía a su mente ni un solo detalle de que harían si huyeran de casa. Ni una leve idea de donde podía estar.

—Voy a ducharme —mencionó la abrumada chica despidiéndose—. Papá vendrá por mi en media hora para ir a recorrer las afueras de la ciudad.

—Suerte Jade y por favor avísame cualquier cosa que sepas.

—Seguro Cat —respondió colgando la llamada y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

No tuvieron suerte en lo absoluto, definitivamente Tori debió haber ido a una ciudad grande a unas horas de distancia. Descartaron San Francisco dado que Max vive ahí y Tori no pondría en riesgo ser vista. Analizaron las posibilidades y sugirieron viajar a Fresno (una ciudad de mediano tamaño), donde la latina podría tranquilamente perderse. Sería la primera paraba antes de considerar otros lugares. Todos juntos podrían buscarla de mejor manera si se concentraban en una ciudad a la vez.

Domingo por la noche, regresaban por la autopista y Jade iba con el asiento del copiloto totalmente reclinado, tratando de dormir un poco, lo que le fue imposible. Viró la cabeza de la ventana para observar detenidamente al hombre que manejaba a su izquierda y dijo:

—Gracias papá.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, hija — contestó alcanzando su cabeza y dándole una leve caricia que no fue rechazada. Jade sentía que necesitaba ese cariño o caería en una profunda depresión por toda la culpa que sentía.

—¿Crees que lograremos encontrarla?

—No lo sé —suspiró su padre tomando nuevamente el volante con sus dos manos—. Espero que sí o que recapacite y regrese sola.

—Papá, tengo miedo.

—Lo sé, créeme… yo también —dijo honestamente, mostrándose por primera vez realmente intranquilo.

Jade acordó con sus papás en no ir al trabajo esa semana para buscar a la morena, siempre y cuando saliera de la ciudad acompañada de un adulto, ya sea Nya o Sophie, pero no sola.

Tocó el timbre de la casa de la pareja a las 7h00AM en punto y fue recibida con una taza de café recién hecha. Ya todo estaba listo, los mapas, las direcciones, las fotos para repartir, todo; de repente ese sonido de la puerta se repitió.

Sophie se acercó rápidamente, por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que Tori estuviera del otro lado, pero no.

—¿Holly?

—Hola… ¿Sophie, verdad?

La pelirroja asintió y la dejó pasar a la sala.

—Amor, ¿quié… —Se frenó de golpe al ver a su cuñada sentada en uno de los sofás.

—¡Holly! ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

**N/A** Muajaja, ya lo sé. No encuentran a Tori, todo es desesperación. ¿Dónde se metió Vega? ¿Dónde?

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos, ver las caritas plasmadas por ahí. Es completamente inspirador así que muchas, muchas gracias por leer la historia y si tienen preguntas, sugerencias, comentarios ya saben pueden hacerlo en la cajita de reviews.

Nuevamente ":)" ":(" ya saben el procedimiento. No les cuesta más de 4 segundos y qué son 4 segundos en la vida. ¡Vamos, anímense!

En otras noticias, estoy escribiendo un Cori corto, centrado en Cat, su relación con Tori y su amistad con Jade. Si les gusta esa pareja sé que podrán divertirse mucho porque hay una subtrama que los hará vivir muchas aventuras.

Ese fic tendrá apenas 5 capítulos y ya están dos publicado bajo mi perfil. Se llama Between the Bars, así que se los recomiendo.

Ahora sí, parto a dormir y seguro publicaré el siguiente de Café en siete días, es decir el próximo jueves.

Un buen fin de semana y que descansen. ¡Adior!


	11. Kingsburg

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

Todo parecía confabularse en su contra, justo cuando pensaban que las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

Holly Vega estaba en la sala de su casa, en su sillón favorito. Estaba presenciando un evento que jamás en la vida pensó posible.

—Sonya —saludó fríamente.

—Holly —respondió nerviosa y girando su vista hacia Jade, le pidió que hablara con su papá para decirle que '_estaban en camino'_. Todo era un código para que lo llame de urgencia y le informe sobre el giro de los acontecimientos.

—David no sabe que estoy aquí —dijo en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo a ser escuchada—. Me mataría si se entera que vine, pero necesito ver a Tori.

Las mujeres no sabían que hacer o decir, un: tu hija huyó de casa ayer y no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de donde puede estar, no era la respuesta más sabia al momento.

Jade buscó de entre sus contactos el número de su padre y presionó el botón para llamarlo, pero era evidente que no iba a lograr venir en los siguientes cinco minutos. La situación se sentía tan incómoda, que prefirió salir de la sala para hablar con mayor libertad.

—Holly —dijo Nya tomando unos segundos para continuar, buscando el valor para explicarle lo sucedido—, Tori no se encuentra aquí.

—¿Saben dónde está? —pregunto la madre sin preocuparse—. Me gustaría verla y pasar un rato con ella, antes de que su padre regrese de su juego de basquet. —La mujer se puso de pie y colocó su cartera al hombro esperando que le dieran una referencia y salir en busca de su hija.

—Holly, creo que será mejor que te sientes. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar —dijo Sophie tomando la iniciativa, su esposa parecía una estatua de piedra.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de cuan tensas se encontraban ambas mujeres—. ¿Dónde está Tori?

No había momento más incierto que ese, tanto Sophie como Nya sabían que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad, pero temían que todo el infierno que desatará.

—En la tarde del viernes dejó la cafetería en su receso y huyó de casa. No sabemos a dónde fue —explicó la pelirroja lo más calmada que pudo pero sus manos le temblaban y su voz se cortaba al hablar.

La madre palideció de inmediato. Sintió un hormigueo en el cuerpo y una impotencia que pronto se convirtió en pura ira. Sus gritos llenaban la casa y nadie se atrevió a contradecirla. Ambas entendían perfectamente lo grave de la situación, si ellas estaban así de preocupadas por la desaparición de su sobrina, ¿cómo podría estar su madre?

—Papá, apresúrate —dijo Jade escuchando los gritos desde el jardín—. Al parecer ya se enteró de todo y está muy molesta.

—Estaré ahí pronto —respondió Stephan y colgó la llamada. Al entrar a la sala escuchó reclamos e insultos y comenzó a alterarse y a perder la poca paciencia que, para ese entonces, tenía. Quería salir a buscar a Tori, no perder el tiempo con una interrupción.

—¡¿No te bastaba influenciar a mi hija hasta que se vuelva lesbiana?! Además tenías que perderla —gritaba la mamá de Tori a las dos personas que habían acogido a su hija menor y que no abrían la boca para defenderse—. ¿Quién sabe dónde está? ¿Donde diablos pasó la noche? ¡Si está viva o muerta!

—¿Qué diablos le pasa a usted? —gritó Jade interrumpiéndola. La mujer se detuvo de inmediato sorprendida de que una chiquilina le alzara la voz de esa manera.

—Jade, no… —dijo Nya tratando de detenerla, pero por Dios, es Jade West, ella hace lo que quiere.

—¡No! —gritó nuevamente alzando la palma de su mano en dirección a su antigua jefa pero sin cortar mirada con Holly Vega—. Ustedes la echaron de casa, la abandonaron, la ignoraron… ¡La dejaron en la calle! —dijo mientras las tres mujeres la escuchaban sin decir una palabra—. Usted ni siquiera pudo enfrentar al idiota de su esposo para proteger a su hija… ¿y así se atreve a reclamar a las dos mujeres que le abrieron las puertas para que no tuviera que dormir en la banca de un parque o prostituirse en una esquina?

—Jade, cariño… —Sophie intentó hablar durante una pequeña pausa de su discurso, pero no, fue callada por los reclamos de la adolescente.

—Tori sabe que ustedes se deshicieron de todo, de sus cosas, de sus fotos, de sus recuerdos, ¡de todo! Se siente rota, odiada y abandonada… Y eso… eso no es culpa ni de Nya ni de Sophie es culpa de ustedes, ¡de sus padres!, porque hasta la inútil de Trina ha hecho esfuerzos por estar pendiente de Tori, pero ustedes dos... bien podrían ser los papás de Cujo, les importa un comino su hija.

Nya hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por no mostrar la sonrisa que se le marcó al escuchar esa última frase.

—¡Mira quién habla, Jade! —reclamo la madre indignada de que le sacara en cara sus fallas— Pero ¿quién eres tú para hablar sobre tratar bien a Tori? ¿Acaso no pasaste dos años de tu vida fastidiando a mi hija? ¿Acaso no le tiraste café en la cara el primer día que la conociste?

—¡Yo-no-soy-sus-padres! Yo no tenía la obligación de protegerla, ni de apoyarla. En ese tiempo, ni siquiera éramos amigas, así que no me salga con su alta moral y cómo yo le arruiné la vida a su hija, porque lo que yo hice no se compara con lo que ustedes fallaron en darle.

—Voy a llamar a David —dijo Holly tomando su celular. No tenía nada más que refutarle a Jade, odiaba ser aleccionada por una chica de diecisiete años y quería encontrar a su hija.

—Hace 15 minutos estaba temblando con la posibilidad de que se entere que había venido a verla, ¿y ahora va a llamarlo para que la ayude? —preguntó irritada la adolescente— Usted sabe muy bien que a su esposo no le interesa su hija lesbiana. ¿Qué van a hacer, eh? ¿Internarla en algún lugar?

—¡Jade! —la reprendió Nya con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, no quería que le empiece a dar ideas a su cuñada.

—¡Es la única forma de salvar a nuestra hija!

—¿Salvarla? —preguntó Sophie sin entender, a qué había ido Holly a su casa, ¿qué quería hablar con Tori?

—¡Tori no es lesbiana! —grito la madre mostrando la impotencia que sentía—. ¡Es mi hija y mi pequeña no es así!

—Holly, ¿a qué viniste? ¿Qué querías con Tori? —preguntó Nya todavía dudando de lo que había escuchado. Al parecer el papá de Jade tenía razón, querían lavarle el cerebro a su sobrina, querían secuestrarla y forzarla a un tratamiento fútil contra su voluntad.

—Vine a convencerla de que venga conmigo y deje estas cosas atrás.

—¿Estas cosas? —preguntó la tía empezando a molestarse con su visita.

—¡Sí, esta novelería de ser homosexual!

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Holly.

—Esta es culpa tuya Sonya, regresaste enferma de Paris y contagiaste a mi hija… ¡Mi hija! —se quejó señalándola con el dedo, tenía el cuerpo rígido, estresado y sentía un gran deseo de acercarse y romperle la cara de una bofetada a su cuñada—. ¿Con qué derecho le metiste _estas cosas_ en la cabeza? ¡No es tu hija, es mía!

La pareja se quedó atónita ante tal aseveración. Nya jamás pensó que la culpaban de esa manera, que ella era la _causante_ de todo en los ojos de su hermano y su cuñada.

—Déjeme decirle que es la mujer más estúpida que he tenido el desagrado de conocer —dijo Jade contestando a lo que había acabado de oír, llamando la atención de las tres mujeres en la sala—. La homosexualidad no se aprende, ni se decide; no es una enfermedad. Por Dios, ¿quién es usted? ¿Dónde está la familia que todos envidiábamos? Los padres abnegados y cariñosos de Tori, ¿dónde? —Esperó 2 segundos por una respuesta, pero Holly no le dio ninguna.

Jade había escuchado lo triste que estaba la morena por todo esto y como extrañaba a su familia, a los padres que recordaba, a su hermana, a su hogar. Pero ¿qué mierda extrañaba, si esto era lo que tenía esperándola? Unos padres intolerantes, un lugar lleno de odio y reproches. Un centro de rehabilitación que no necesitaba.

Todo le cerraba entonces, Tori no tenía nada; no tenía a su familia, esa idea terminó el día que salió del closet; no tenía a sus amigos cerca, la única que lo sabía era Cat y estaba muy lejos; tenía miedo de que lo que le pasó en casa, le pase en la escuela… y con justa razón; lo que había vivido era horrible. A eso sumarle vivir en una casa en la cual no se sentía cómoda porque pensaba que era un estorbo.

«_Si pudiera cambiar quién soy lo haría, porque no me ha traído nada más que problemas. Odio ser gay, ¡lo odio!_», recordaba las palabras tan sentidas que había escuchado el día anterior y lo entendió… por eso se marchó, ya no tenía nada que perder.

—Sus palabras sólo demuestran su ignorancia, su falta de sentido común y su odio. Por suerte ninguna de esas cosas es hereditaria —dijo Jade finalmente.

—Yo no odio a mi hija —contestó entre dientes—. Quiero que tenga oportunidades y una familia. Quiero que sea feliz y no que se refugie en una mujer por su miedo a fracasar con un hombre.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

—¡Quiero a mi hija de regreso! A mi dulce Tori, a mi hija normal y sana.

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Miró a Nya y a Sophie con las manos en la frente y una pena terrible de cada cosa que escuchaban de esa mujer.

"¿Cómo aguantan tanto insulto, tanto disparate? ¿Por qué no la mandan al diablo?"

—Pff, yo me largo… —dijo la adolescente tomando su bolsa y sus llaves del auto.

—Jade, espera —dijo Sophie poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola a la puerta—. Tú papá debe estar por llegar. Quédate.

—Lo siento, no lo esperaré. —Agarró el picaporte y lo giró mientras decía—: Tengo que ir a buscar a _mi novia_ y ya me harté de escuchar incoherencias.

—¿Su qué? —pregunto Holly mirando a Nya que no supo que decir, también eran noticias para ella. Hasta para Jade, que cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se apresuró al automóvil para emprender camino a Fresno.

"¿_Mi novia?_, qué diablos, Jade".

Pregunta que se hizo durante casi todo el trayecto.

—¿Qué hora es? —se dijo a si misma saliendo de la última cafetería a la cual había entrado a preguntar por información sobre la morena. El viaje se le había hecho eterno, más que nada porque paraba en cada restaurante o estación de gasolina del camino.

—Sacó su celular y se dio cuanta de que, primero, no tenía la más mínima idea de la hora y segundo, su teléfono había muerto hace quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Ahora entendía por qué su papá no había intentado contactarla, después de todo, le habían dicho claramente que no saliera de la ciudad sin la compañía de un adulto y ella estaba segura de haber cruzado ya dos condados.

Al parecer Tori había viajado directo a su destino final, porque no había rastro de ella por ningún lado.

Tanto Fresno como San Francisco eran ciudades grandes, con muchos lugares donde ocultarse. Podría pasar desapercibida, buscar trabajo fácilmente y continuar su vida, aunque descartaba completamente San Francisco dado que Max vivía ahí.

"¿Y qué tal si esta con ella? Es decir, es su ex, la conoce; le tiene confianza y... No, no, no, no está ahí. Después de todo por su culpa se supo todo. La traicionó, no se iría con ella... o sí".

Necesitaba usar su celular para buscar a Max en la página de Facebook y encontrar algún indicio de donde vivía. Si no tenía éxito en un par de horas más, podía continuar el viaje directo allá y asegurarse si albergaba a la latina o no.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos y llego hasta un pequeño poblado, faltaba media hora para llegar a la ciudad, pero seguro allí podría encontrar un lugar donde comprar un cargador para su celular, llenar el tanque de gasolina y tal vez comer algo.

El lugar era muy pintoresco, con casas estilo sueco, hechas de adobe y vigas vistas de madera. Tranquilo, con las calles muy limpias y un ambiente relajado, hasta podría decirse que le daba una sensación muy hogareña el estar ahí.

Parqueó frente a un local de tecnología y estiró un poco las piernas. "Más de cuatro horas de viaje", pensaba al ver un gran reloj a travez de la ventana del restaurante contiguo, ya era casi la una de la tarde.

Veía a la gente pasar y se imaginaba, ¿qué podía hacer Vega en Fresno? Si ella huyera de casa lo más seguro es que terminaría yendo a Nueva York para buscar trabajo en algún teatro o en algo que le apasionara. Pero ¿qué tipo de trabajo podría encontrar la latina en la ciudad a la que iba? Ningún otro que de mesera o tal vez de obrera en una fábrica o trabajadora de alguna granja. Nada que ver con el espectáculo.

Qué no daría por estar en su cabeza unos segundos y entender su lógica. Predecir a donde podía ir, que pensaba hacer en el futuro para poder encontrarla.

—Hola, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó un hombre de aproximadamente unos 60 años de edad, tenía el cabello muy blanco, así como su piel; estaba arrimado en la puerta de la tienda y llevaba observándola, por lo menos, unos cinco minutos.

—Sí, es más… vengo a comprarle un cargador de teléfono —dijo la chica regresando de sus pensamientos y tomó su aparato. Entró al local y oyó una campana sonar cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

—Espero que esa vieja campana no te haya asustado.

—Lo siento estoy un poco nerviosa y cansada… y con hambre —respondió Jade posando sus antebrazos sobre el mostrador mientras esperaba que el dueño del local saque el cargador de la caja para probarlo. También le vendió un novedoso estuche que incluía internamente una batería cargada al 100 por ciento para que pueda usar su teléfono inmediatamente.

—¿Puedo preguntar de dónde vienes? Es una ciudad pequeña y nos conocemos entre todos y no te había visto antes por aquí.

—Estoy de paso, vengo de Los Ángeles pero necesito llegar a Fresno —respondió Jade sacando el dinero para pagar.

—¿Acaso hay una árbol milagroso en esa ciudad o algo así? —preguntó el hombre con curiosidad—. Eres la segunda chica que pasa por aquí en estos días con la misma trayectoria.

"Tori", pensó rápidamente y se apresuró a sacar la foto que tenía guardada en su bolsa.

—¿Tal vez es esta la chica que vio?

—Sí, es ella… Tori, si no recuerdo mal.

"¡Dios, estuvo aquí!".

—Es muy bonita —mencionó devolviéndole la foto—. Pero esa noche no se veía tan feliz como en la foto.

—¿El viernes? ¿A qué hora estuvo aquí? ¿Le dijo a dónde iría?

—¿Por qué la buscas? —preguntó dudando en darle más información, el hombre definitivamente se estaba reservando algo.

—Huyó de casa y todos estamos muy preocupados. Necesito encontrarla…

—¿Eres su familia?

—Mire señor, no quiero ser grosera pero lo seré si no empieza a hablar. Sé que se está guardando algo. Si sabe dónde está, será mejor que me lo diga.

—Así que tu eres… ¿Jade?

"¿Le habló de mi? ¿Quién diablos es este hombre? ¿Dónde está Tori?", pensó poniéndose muy tensa, que tal si este hombre le había hecho algo, uno nunca sabe con quién está hablando. "¡Mierda, papá tenía razón… Debí venir acompañada".

—No te pongas nerviosa, te contaré lo que sé —dijo el dueño moviendo dos sillas a su lado y haciendo un gesto para que se sentara.

—Así estoy bien —respondió la joven que sospechaba del hombre; en 2 segundos pensó más de diez formas de salir de ahí si algo llegaba a suceder. ¿Qué había hecho yendo sola a ese lugar?

—Como prefieras —respondió y tomó asiento—. El autobús en el que viajaba se averió, así que todos los pasajeros aprovecharon para bajar y comer algo en la ciudad mientras arreglaban la llanta ponchada del vehículo. Tori se sentó aquí en frente, en la banca y no dio señales de vida por alrededor de unos 5 minutos —le contaba con calma, pero Jade no bajaba la guardia—. Se mantuvo ahí, sin decir una palabra o moverse. Ví lágrimas correr por su rostro y no pude evitar acercarme.

—¿Y qué le dijo?

—Al principio nada, no quería hablar. Me pidió que la dejara sola y yo lo hice. Media hora más tarde anunciaban a los pasajeros que el bus estaba completamente descompuesto y que llamarían a una unidad nueva para que los recoja. Demoraría aproximadamente cuarenta y 5 minutos en llegar por ellos.

Jade lo escuchaba atenta y precavida de salir corriendo si esto se tornaba una historia de terror. "Los idiotas de esas películas mueren porque nunca huyen cuando deben hacerlo, tal vez ya debí haber huido".

—Saqué un cartón de leche y unas galletas para que comiera algo, me imaginé que no lo hacía porque tal vez no tenía dinero, pero ella se negó. Me dijo que no tenía hambre en lo absoluto y que sólo esperaba el bus para llegar a Fresno.

—¿Le dijo que haría allí?

—No, pero le pregunté por qué lloraba y me dijo que había defraudado a alguien muy importante y que no tenía sentido seguir viviendo en Los Ángeles. Que lo que había hecho, nadie se lo perdonaría, que tenía que salir de ahí y dejar a los demás ser felices.

—Vega… —susurró Jade con frustración.

—Finalmente le dije que errar es de humanos y que igual lo es el perdonar y me dijo «usted no conoce a Jade, ella no perdona, su carácter y su orgullo jamás se lo permitirían».

Jade negó y suspiró sin saber que decir.

—No sé que pasó entre ustedes, pero tu novia está muy enamorada de ti, ¿sabes? —dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento y retirando el que nunca usó la joven.

—¿Cómo sabe que… está enamorada de mi? —preguntó Jade sorprendida, acaso le había dicho algo más.

—Reconocí su tristeza y sus lágrimas, era como mirarme al espejo, pequeña. Aún lloro así cuando pienso en mi esposa —respondió con seguridad— Tori te ama.

—Genial… ni siquiera sé donde está.

—Tal vez puedan darte más información en el Motel del Este.

—¿Disculpe? Pensé que me había dicho que había viajado en el bus de reemplazo esa noche.

—No, le pregunté si tenía donde quedarse cuando llegara a Fresno y me dijo que no, que tenía que buscar un hotel al llegar —mencionó sacando un papel y anotando algo mientras seguía hablando—. Le sugerí que fuera a uno de los moteles de la ciudad y viaje en la mañana. Fresno es una ciudad grande y puede llegar a ser peligrosa en la noche, mucho más para alguien que no la conoce —dijo entregándole el papel con la dirección del lugar—. Tal vez ahí te den más información.

—Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias.

—Cuídate Jade… y suerte encontrando a Tori.

Ella asintió mientras salía del lugar y subió a su auto apresurada. Conectó el teléfono para buscar la dirección en el GPS y apenas la pantalla se prendió, recibió una llamada de su padre.

—¡Jade! ¿Dónde diablos estás?

—Papá, estaba camino a Fresno pero…

—Te advertimos con mamá que no tenías permiso de salir de Los Ángeles…

—Para papá, creo que tengo una buena pista de Tori. —Interrumpió a su molesto padre para darle las noticias.

—¿La encontraste?

—No aún pero un hombre habló con ella el viernes y cree que pasó la noche en un Motel cerca de aquí.

—Hija, por favor no vayas sola a ese lugar.

—Papá, estoy muy cerca. Preguntaré por ella y si me dan alguna pista iré a buscarla.

—Jade, escúchame —dijo finalmente Stephan, tratando de calmar la emoción de su hija—. Necesito que regreses a Los Ángeles.

—¿Qué? ¿No acabaste de oír lo que dije?

—Te lo voy a repetir por una última vez. ¡Regresa en este instante a casa!

—¿O qué, papá? ¿Me castigarás por el resto de mi vida? ¿Me sacaras del colegio que tanto odias? ¿Me forzarás a trabajar en tu firma de abogados? ¿Qué?

—Hija, es peligroso. Sólo regresa —insistió su padre, bastante preocupado por su seguridad.

—No, tengo que encontrarla antes que sus padres. Tengo que pedirle que vuelva para que Nya y Sophie pidan su custodia y no la fuercen a ir a esos centros de los que hablaste.

—Hija, hablamos con calma con Holly. Le expliqué con hechos la situación y está de acuerdo en que debemos encontrarla antes de que David se entere de todo —explicaba Stephan lo que había acontecido en su ausencia—. Así que ella misma habló con el juez para pedir un amparo legal y concederle la custodia temporal a Nya y Sophie. Siendo un caso de emergencia estoy seguro de que la solicitud será tramitada entre hoy y mañana.

—Eso es muy bueno papá, pero de que sirve si no encontramos a Tori.

—Una vez que todo esté solucionado con el juez, podrás organizarte con Nya para ir a buscarla.

—No, lo siento —respondió la joven firme a su decisión—. No voy a perder el tiempo regresando a Los Ángeles y esperar a que todo se resuelva sólo. Voy a buscar a Tori.

—Jade…

—Te avisaré si hay novedades. —Colgó la llamada y apagó el aparato para evitar ser rastreada.

Sabía que estaba arruinándolo todo con sus padres, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era en encontrar a Tori y pedirle que regrese a casa. Nada más, cualquier consecuencia que su decisión trajera era mínima en comparación a no volver a verla.

Llegó rápido al lugar, no estaba tan lejos, era realmente una ciudad muy pequeña.

El Motel era en realidad un pequeño conjunto de edificios pequeños con una piscina en medio, parecía un diminuto resort vacacional, se veía muy bien cuidado y arreglado.

Entro en la recepción y se encontró con una mujer rubia de no más de 40 años que le dio inmediatamente la bienvenida.

—Hola, estoy buscando a una joven que pasó por aquí el viernes en la noche —dijo entregándole la foto de Tori.

—Oh, sí, la recuerdo bien. Pero no se hospedó aquí —dijo la mujer devolviendo la foto— Teníamos el lugar repleto.

—Entiendo. —Exhaló Jade muy fuerte—. Tal vez le dio la referencia de otro lugar donde se podía hospedar.

—No, lo siento. Me pidió que la ayude llamando un taxi que la llevara a la estación de buses.

—Debe haber viajado a Fresno esa noche entonces —dijo Jade en voz alta pero para si misma—. Gracias de todas formas.

—No tienes de qué.

Estaba ya por salir de la oficina y dio media vuelta preguntando donde podía encontrar una gasolinera, todavía estaba andando casi sin una gota en el tanque, en cualquier momento se quedaría varada por ahí.

—Baja dos cuadras y a la derecha te encontrarás con la estación.

Jade volvió a agradecer y se marchó directo a la gasolinera.

—Deme una bolsa grande de papas fritas y dos gaseosas de medio litro. También un café negro y cóbreme el tanque lleno, por favor —dijo al chico que atendía la micro tienda de la estación, alcanzándole un billete de 20 dólares.

—Aquí tienes —dijo entregándole todo en una bolsa negra junto con el cambio.

—Una pregunta, ¿tal vez has visto a esta chica? —preguntó enseñándole la imagen mientras bebía de un sorbo su café.

—Se acaba de ir hace no menos de cinco minutos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó regando su bebida sobre el mesón. "¡Vega está aquí! todavía está aquí".

—Sí, pasa por aquí comprando algo de comer todos los días, bueno, los últimos tres o cuatro días —dijo el joven limpiando con un trapo el café desparramado.

—¿Y has visto por donde se va?

—Siempre cruza la calle y sigue recto hasta la esquina, luego baja para la calle principal.

—Gracias… y perdón por eso —dijo mientras corría con las compras a su auto y salía disparada a buscar a la morena.

Estaba ahí, cerca muy, muy cerca; y pensar que estuvo a punto de no entrar a comprar nada, quería emprender viaje lo más pronto posible, pero el hambre la venció.

Bajó lento por la calle que le mencionó el muchacho y no la divisó. Pero se encontró con un letrero que decía: «Motel del Oeste», debía estar ahí.

Entró al estacionamiento para parquear su auto y dirigirse a la recepción pero no le hizo falta… ahí estaba, a lo lejos, entrando a una de las habitaciones del tercer piso del edificio.

La latina no la vio, pero Jade ya sabía donde estaba.

"Tori… te encontré… te encontré".

* * *

**N/A** Juas, juas, juas, juas, juas. Hoy es domingo y ya sé, prometí un capítulo el jueves, pero pasaron dos cosas:

1. El fic pasó lo 100 reviews… ¡ehhhh! Gracias a todos ustedes que leen y me han dejado sus apreciaciones, no tiene idea como disfruto de leerlos y además lo mucho que me motivan a seguir inventando historias.

2. Esta semana que viene es del mal y realmente dudo tener el tiempo de escribir una sola palabra de alguno de mis fics.

Así que como este ya estaba adelantado aproveché para terminarlo, corregirlo y publicarlo hoy, antes de que empiece mi "Semana Infernal".

Ojalá todo se aliviane hasta el miércoles y poder publicar el tercero del Cori, que quería publicar ayer pero ese me cuesta mucho más esfuerzo porque… ¡escribir como Cat es difícil!

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este, no quería extender mucho la búsqueda de Tori pero tampoco que la encuentren en cinco minutos, como uno de ustedes me comentó justo en un review, además que necesitaba que todo esto pase para que lo demás que tengo planeado funcione a la perfección. Por cierto, este capítulo se llama Kingsburg porque ese es el nombre del pueblo en el que se queda Tori (si es real, yo siempre investigo jijiji).

Si les gustó ya saben una ":)" sino una ":(" o sus palabras son bienvenidas y agradecidas.

¡Suerte esta semana y adior!


	12. Regresa Conmigo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

Tori es hermosa cuando duerme. Completamente... hermosa.

Respira leve… Aún está en sueños pero ya no tan profundos, estoy segura de que pronto despertará.

No quiero tocarla para que no lo haga por mi, hay tiempo de sobra, la noche apenas está entrando a la madrugada y podríamos quedarnos aquí en esta cama por el resto de la semana, si por mi fuera.

Se abraza a ella misma cuando duerme, con un brazo sobre su hombro y el otro cruzado apoyado en el colchón.

Sus ojos están tan relajados, al igual que su rostro y su quijada está apenas apoyada en su antebrazo. Luce tan pacífica... tan linda... tan vulnerable.

Me pregunto que está soñando o si lo hace en absoluto, si cuando despierte seguirá así de tranquila o entrará en pánico como cuando me vio al abrir la puerta.

Pero eso no importa, nada importa, nada más que Tori.

Cuando la vi entrar al motel y me quedé en blanco. No sabía que hacer, si llamar a papá, ir a enfrentarla o simplemente esperar y ver que hacía.

Él seguro querría saber que la encontré, pero estaba tan molesto conmigo por desobedecerlo que tal vez no era la mejor idea, tampoco llamar a Nya. Sería más fácil pretender que no lo hice y decirles que seguía buscándola, quedarme ahí afuera a esperar, a ver sus movimientos, pero no pude, lo llamé; la situación es grave y no puedo correr riesgos de que huya nuevamente, si lo hago no me lo perdonaría.

Papá contestó y sí, estaba muy molesto pero lo dejó de lado al saber que la búsqueda había terminado. Fue muy claro cuando me dijo:

—Quédate ahí, Jade. No la pierdas de vista ni un segundo. Antes de ir por ustedes tenemos que hablar con el juez y firmar la custodia o podríamos perderla completamente.

Entendí a la perfección. Hasta nuevo aviso de su parte, no me movería de aquí.

Terminé mis papas fritas y mi soda sin dejar de ver la puerta ni un instante. Fue una casualidad entrar a esa micro tienda a pagar. Pude haberlo hecho desde afuera pero me dio hambre. ¡Gracias, estómago vacío!

Ya había pasado una hora y yo seguía ahí, pensando en que hacer, si hablarle, esperar, seguirla o qué. No quería asustarla, pero tampoco quedarme mucho más tiempo en este auto, ya me resultaba incómodo. Fue entonces que una idea llegó a mi y me hizo salir corriendo hasta su habitación.

"¡Qué tal si se fue!".

Sentí algo horrible recorrer mi pecho, una angustia que jamás había experimentado y es que todo cuarto de hotel o motel debía tener una ventana y yo no veía ninguna, así que seguramente estaba del otro lado del edificio y si me vio, seguro que salió por la escalera de emergencia y se fue.

En menos de 4 minutos estuve jadeando detrás de la puerta, pero escuche algo de ruido adentro y me tranquilicé. Estaba ahí y respiré profundo hasta controlar mi respiración.

No tardé mucho en dar un par de golpes y esperar a que habrá. Estaba lista para lo que fuera, no creía que saldría corriendo por la ventana al verme, pero si lo hacía, la perseguiría hasta tumbarla al piso y retenerla hasta convencerla de regresar conmigo.

Quiero hacerlo otra vez. Dios, que despierte y hacerlo una vez más y otra más… y es que nunca pensé que me sentiría así con alguien, jamás lo hice con Beck, no así. El sexo era sexo nada más, nunca fue de este modo, nunca un roce de su piel me recorrió por las venas, no como cuando ella me toca con la yema de sus dedos y todo mi cuerpo se estremece.

Lo hicimos en plena tarde con la luz que se filtraba por su ventana. La habitación estaba cálida, no muy caliente a pesar del verano y no muy fría gracias a la poca potencia del aire acondicionado. Todo fue perfecto, la temperatura adecuada para sentirnos cómodas con el calor de nuestros propios cuerpos.

No pude evitar besarla momentos después de verla abrir esa puerta. Me miró con tanta angustia, con tanto dolor. Tenía unas ojeras horribles, había estado llorando... demasiado, pero lo entiendo, han sido días muy difíciles para todos. Le tomó unos segundos reconocer el alivio en mi rostro y bajó la mirada, dándose por vencida.

Dejé salir un suspiro y me acerqué bruscamente para tomarla por la cintura y apretarla en un abrazo. Al principio dudó en devolvérmelo, pero finalmente soltó su cuerpo en el mío. Estábamos juntas y ya no importaba nada más que nosotras.

La besé, no quería hablar, solo demostrarle que todo estaba bien entre las dos que no hacía falta dar explicaciones. La quería conmigo y eso no necesitaba palabras.

Dejamos el beso continuar, ninguna de las dos quería que termine. La llevé de a poco contra la pared y sentí que ella acariciaba mi nuca presionándome aún más contra su boca mientras su otra mano me abrazaba por la cintura y me apretaba a su cuerpo.

El aire faltaba y empecé a bajar por su cuello, a subir nuevamente sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de oler su piel. Es dulce pero no embriagante, es sutil como ella misma, tranquilizante y adictiva. Es como cuando llegas a casa y tienes ese sentimiento indescriptible de paz, de estar donde perteneces… así.

No sé ni como dimos vuelta; de un momento a otro Tori caminaba de espaldas y tropezamos la una con la otra cayendo sobre el colchón.

Reímos al darnos cuenta que estuvimos a pocos centímetros de terminar en el suelo. La miré hasta calmar nuestra respiración, sus ojos café me cautivaron y no era por su color, sino por su profundidad, por lo que ella me decía al verme en ese momento.

Hablaba volúmenes enteros, desde un lo siento hasta un te amo y no, no lo dijo, pero yo lo sentí, yo la amo también.

No hablamos, ni una palabra. Me perdí en el momento, como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, tracé las líneas de sus labios suavemente con mi pulgar, haciéndola suspirar. Al verla cerrar sus ojos le di un ligero beso, que fue seguido por otro en la punta de su nariz y luego su delicada mejilla, hasta viajar con mis labios todas partes.

Es perfecta.

¿Cómo puede ser que nunca supiera de lo que me estaba perdiendo? ¿O es esto lo que se siente solo cuando estás enamorado? ¿O es ella? Porque es especial, porque es única, porque se robó mi razón.

Y ahí están esos ojos y su ligera sonrisa mientras despierta, batallando contra el sueño que todavía tiene.

—Hey —susurro cubriéndola un poco con la sábana.

—Hmm hey —dice en una voz tan baja que casi no la escucho. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, está tan cansada.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunto y me responde con una ligera negación sobre la almohada—. ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo? —Responde asintiendo de la misma manera.

La acurruco con mi brazo sobre su cintura y junto nuestras frentes cerrando los ojos también. Tal vez debería dormir unas horas y reponerme de este día tan agotador.

Es tan agradable despertar de a poco con el calor de otro cuerpo junto al tuyo. Ese calor que irradia debajo de las sábanas y además sus caricias tiernas sobre mi piel. Ya está despierta y la siento observándome.

—Hey —dice con tanto cariño.

—¿Qué hora es? —Escucho mi voz ronca y bostezo contra la almohada. Tori me sonríe y me contesta que un poco más de las cuatro de la madrugada. Me acaricia la mejilla y se acerca a darme un corto beso.

—Eres hermosa.

—Hmm, estas haciendo lo mismo que yo hace rato.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es eso? —responde dejando las caricias a un lado, para pasar suavemente su índice desde la punta de mi nariz hasta mi quijada y luego volviendo a subir.

—Recordándolo todo —digo y atrapo con un beso la punta de su dedo cuando vuelve a bajar. Ella lo detiene ahí y empuja para abajo mi labio inferior. Yo aprovecho para atraparlo con mis labios y succionar apenas la punta de su dedo, sonriendo mientras ella lo retira y pasa su pulgar a lo largo de mis labios, antes de acercarse y llenarme de besos.

Empezamos otra vez y comienzo a sentir ese ardor entre mis piernas, esa necesidad de tenerla tan cerca, de satisfacer mi ansiedad en su cuerpo.

La jalo lo más que puedo hacia mi y la rodeo con mi pierna. Su piel es tan suave, ella es tan sexy y yo solo quiero hacerlo otra vez.

Nos doy vuelta dejándola sobre mi, no me importa que tome el control. Si soy sincera creo que hubiese sido un desastre si no lo hacia. Ella es mi primera vez con una mujer. Definitivamente me habría sentido torpe y un poco inútil.

Ser gay no es tan fácil. Mi muñeca dolía de tanto esfuerzo, pero yo no quería parar, me resistí hasta que realmente no pude más. Se que no logre hacer que Tori termine, ella lo logro en mi con muy poco, es avergonzarte, pero luego ella sola se encargó de cumplir su su deseos conmigo.

Así como ahora, esta hincada sobre mi, nuestros centros conectados con un suave movimiento. Ella abrazada de mi pierna que descansa en su hombro y yo compartiendo ese vaivén con mis manos en su cintura, presionándola hacia mi.

Comienza a subir la velocidad y aumentar la presión, y puedo claramente ver el sudor en su piel con la tenue luz que entra por la ventana.

La expresión de su rostro es de puro extasís, el solo verla así me dispara y me siento tan cerca. Trato de concentrarme en ella y esperar un momento, si es que logro hacerlo, aunque sea unos segundos o perderé completamente el control y ella no llegará, lo que sería un choque total con mi ego otra vez.

Esta cerca, su respiración es cada vez más agitada y entrecortada, sus movimientos más frenéticos y su agarre en mi piel cada vez más doloroso.

Ahí está, completamente entregada a mi, a este momento, con sus lolas expuestas, hermosas, tan redonditas y alzadas que no puedo evitar subir mis manos para tocarlas.

Las aprieto y siento sus botones erigidos. Los pellizco apenas y eso parece hacerla acelerar todo, contrae su cuerpo erráticamente sobre el mío y verla así solo me hace buscar más contacto para poder encontrarme con ella en ese instante.

Baja hasta mi pecho y continua empujándose contra mi centro, hasta que en muy poco, logra hacerme terminar con un temblor incontrolado de mi cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Sexy, completamente sexy, extraordinariamente perfecto. Quiero hacer esto cada minuto del resto de mi vida.

La abrazo sobre mi porque no quiero perder su calor pero escucho una alerta de mensaje en mi celular y debo dejarla a mi lado para buscar el infernal aparato, debe ser papá.

«A las 9AM firmamos la custodia. Pueden regresar entonces. Qué tengan buen viaje y vengan con cuidado».

—¿Quién era? —me pregunta tal vez cruzando las primeras palabras en todo este tiempo.

—Papá. Dice que podemos volver pasadas las nueve de la mañana.

La noto cambiar su actitud y fruncir un poco el ceño. Tal vez debería contarle todo lo que ha pasado en su ausencia.

—¿Estás bien?

—Nya debe estar tan decepcionada de mi.

—No, no lo está —digo acomodándome nuevamente a su lado—. Está muy preocupada.

—Me siento tan estúpida. —Y se esconde con la sábana que poco a poco voy retirando de su cara para poder mirarla.

—¿Cuál era tu plan?

Espera un momento antes de contestarme, tal vez pensando si es una buena idea decírmelo, revelarse.

—Ir lo más al norte que pudiera, quedarme ahí hasta cumplir los dieciocho y luego viajar a Nueva York, tratar de conseguir trabajo, terminar la escuela a distancia y no sé, probar suerte.

—Cuando me entere que te fuiste pensaba a donde iría yo si huía y definitivamente era Nueva York.

—Grandes mentes...

—¿Piensan igual? —respondo con tristeza. Porque algo me dice que no quiere volver. No quiere verme; tiene su mirada fija en el colchón donde esta haciendo un camino con su dedo—. Tori... ¿Vas a volver conmigo, verdad?

No dice nada, sigue concentrada en su camino, lo piensa y lo piensa y no responde y yo quiero que lo haga, pero si la obligo de que servirá, llegará a Los Ángeles y volverá a huir, y esta vez no cometerá los errores que me dejaron encontrarla.

—Las cosas han cambiado, ¿sabes? —digo tomando su mano y deteniendo ese desesperante movimiento, quiero que me escuche, que entienda—. Los chicos te extrañan, están como locos. Tus tías te necesitan, no tienes idea cuanto. Andre…

—¿Qué con Andre?

—Ni siquiera se me ocurrió llamarlo. Hable con Cat pero no con él.

—Acabas de mandar al diablo tu discurso —empieza a reír a carcajadas.

—Por lo menos ríes, eso es bueno —digo viéndola tranquilizarse de a poco, pero regresa a la misma triste mirada.

—No sé si puedo volver —dice con tanta pena y dolor. ¿Qué está pensando?

—Puedes… ya no estás sola. Hoy tu mamá firmará tu custodia a Nya y Sophie y vas a poder estar tranquila.

—Ellas tienen otras preocupaciones, yo soy un estorbo.

—No es así, debes volver. Verás que ellas te aman, todos te extrañan, todos… y yo… yo aún más —digo como último intento, pudo haber pasado lo que sea esta noche, pero Tori y yo no somos nada, como la obligo, ni siquiera si estuviéramos juntas tendría ese derecho—. Regresa conmigo, podemos darnos una oportunidad —susurro acercándome lo más que puedo. Si va a decirme que no… por lo menos quiero este momento.

No quiere contestar, no quiere decepcionarme y yo no quiero regresar sola; sé que no podré vivir en paz sin ella después de esto… de saber como se siente por mi.

—Tori…

—Lo siento… no puedo volver, no aún.

—¿Y qué harás entonces? —digo tratando de buscar la forma de calmar este vacío que se va formando en mi pecho.

—No lo sé… —dice cerrando sus ojos y rozando mi nariz con la suya dice—: Tenemos algunas horas todavía… ¿puedes… abrazarme y lo hablamos después?

—¿Lo pensarás?

—Mm hmm —responde como afirmación y se voltea dándome la espada para que la estreche con mi cuerpo, como aquella vez en mi casa después del club.

No la dejaré un momento, dudo que pueda conciliar el sueño hasta la mañana, pero todavía tengo una oportunidad… tan solo una más.

* * *

**N/A** Difíciles días y este capítulo avanzó muy lento. Así que me disculpo por la demora.

Como saben estamos llegando a fin de año y las cosas se complican en el trabajo, trataré de no demorar mucho con la actualización del siguiente, pero les pido paciencia.

Gracias por todos su reviews, no saben la gran ayuda que son para mi y el ánimo que me dan.

Recuerden que 4 segundos de su tiempo en dejar una ":)" o una ":(" pueden hacer toda la diferencia en el tiempo que me tome actualizar.

¡Suerte y adior!


	13. ¿Quieres?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

La luz daba justo en sus rostros, el suave ruido de la ciudad empezaba a notarse y ellas se escondían entre las sábanas, sus cuerpos aún desnudos desde la tarde de ayer.

El brazo de Jade se sentía como un témpano de hielo por la presión que ejercía Tori, pero estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera lo sentía.

La latina no tardó abrir sus ojos y bostezar, dándose cuenta que estaba rodeada y no podría salir con facilidad. Se quedo unos minutos ahí, contemplando el brazo derecho de Jade que pasaba por encima de su cintura y terminaba entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

"Esto es perfecto, simplemente, estúpidamente y tristemente… perfecto", pensó al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, eso no cambiaba las cosas. "Tengo que salir de aquí".

Movió lentamente su brazo para zafar el agarre y poder levantarse, pero se detuvo al sentir que Jade se movía un poco, temiendo despertarla. Se quedó como estatua por lo menos 15 segundos hasta que volvió a escuchar una respiración profunda y siguió quitándose la sábana, que era lo único que la mantenía dentro de esa cama.

Al sentir su cuerpo decaer por la falta de apoyo, Jade abrió los ojos y murmuro:

—Tori-notevayas...

—Tranquila, solo voy al baño, descansa —susurró muy cerca de su oído y, dándole un beso en la mejilla, la cubrió nuevamente para que regrese a dormir.

—Notevasair-sinmi...

—No me iré sin ti, lo prometo, ahora duerme.

Jade estaba tan exhausta que volvió a caer en un profundo sueño en segundos.

"Es hermosa", pensaba al verla ahí acostada, desnuda bajo esas sábanas.

"¡Desnuda! ¡Oh por Dios! Dormí con Jade… No, tuvimos sexo… mucho, increíble sexo… y luego dormimos".

Dio media vuelta y cuando abrió la puerta para entrar al baño, ésta largo un fuerte crujido que trató de suavizar entrando lo más despacio que pudo.

—Tienes-unalinda-cola… —Escuchó un murmuro a sus espaldas.

—Regresa a dormir —susurró Tori y con una sonrisa en los labios entró rápidamente a la pequeña habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Se apoyó en el diminuto lavabo que estaba anclado directamente en la pared (sin ningún mueble) y dejó salir un golpe de aire lleno de preguntas.

"Esto me descuadra todo el plan", pensó mirándose al espejo, sus ojeras habían desaparecido y por fin (después de días), había logrado conciliar el sueño pacíficamente, olvidando todos sus problemas... Sin complicaciones. Se sentía tan bien. "Será mejor que me apure antes de que se despierte… otra vez".

Comenzó a prepararse para partir, se lavó la cara, los dientes, se puso un poco de crema y protector solar y se peinó con una cola de caballo.

Salió con cuidado y se dirigió al pequeño mueble donde había colocado su ropa, se puso una sudadera, unos leggins y sus converse negros, estaba lista para partir.

Regresó a ver a la pálida chica que seguía entre sueños, le dio una fugaz ojeada a la habitación y sonrió al ver sus prendas tiradas por todo el lugar, el corpiño negro de Jade sobre la lámpara del velador, sus panties en el filo de la cama, todo un desastre, pero había sido increíble. Nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Tomó su billetera y, revisando que tuviera el dinero suficiente, la guardó en el bolsillo delantero de la campera. Tuvo que esquivar la ropa sobre el piso hasta llegar a la puerta para poder abrirla y salir. Una vez afuera respiró con más calma, todo estaba tan tranquilo que temía hacer un escándalo con un suspiro.

Bajó los tres pisos deprisa y caminó directo hasta el local de tecnología de aquel hombre que la consoló esa noche del viernes. Necesitaba comprar un teléfono de segunda mano (para ahorrarse unos dólares) y poder llamar a Trina para preguntarle como estaba todo en casa.

Al llegar, el local estaba cerrado. Aún no daban las ocho de la mañana (faltaban cinco minutos), así que entró en un lugar de desayunos (que quedaba cruzando la calle), para comprar dos cafés negros grandes para llevar y una docena de rosquillas de varios sabores.

Regresó al local y se sentó en una banca a esperar. Kingsburg era un pueblo bastante tranquilo, pintoresco y peculiar. Se sentía casi como si hubiese viajado al extranjero. Seria genial poder quedarse a vivir ahí, estaba completamente despreocupada y feliz.

—¡Hey, Tori! —La saludaba el dueño del local, caminando hacia la tienda mientras sacaba su llave para abrirla.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —respondió poniéndose de pie, viendo al hombre hacer a un lado la reja metálica y abrir la puerta de vidrio.

—Ya te hacía en Fresno —dijo invitándola a pasar—. ¿O acaso estás de regreso a Los Ángeles?

—Algo así.

—Eres una chica popular, ¿sabes? —mencionó el hombre prendiendo todas las luces y pasando detrás del mostrador—. Jade pasó por aquí ayer… además de un par de policías que andaban siguiéndote la pista.

"¿Policías? Diablos, mi papá".

—Oh vaya, ¿y qué les dijo?

—A ambos lo mismo, que ibas para Fresno pero que esa noche te quedarías en el Motel del Este.

—Oh… no, no me quedé. En realidad no tenían habitaciones así que esa misma noche viajé a Fresno —mintió esperando tratar de sonar convincente por si otro oficial se acercaba a preguntar por ella.

—¿Y cómo te fue?

—Bastante bien, pero ayer recibí una llamada de mi abuela que vive en San Diego y decidí ir hasta allá a visitarla, por eso estoy de regreso.

—Ah, entiendo —respondió el hombre.

—Sí, mi bus sale en quince minutos.

—Entonces dime, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

—Pues, necesito un teléfono simple de segunda mano.

—¿Simple? Creí que a los adolescentes les gustaba todo eso de andar en el internet y esas cosas que no entiendo. ¿Por qué quieres un teléfono que no haga nada?

"Actúa normal, todo está bien, él no necesita saber nada más de ti, inventa algo y listo".

—Bueno, en realidad no me gusta estar en esas cosas, solo lo uso para hacer llamadas y no quiero gastar una fortuna reponiendo el que dañé ayer.

—Bueno si es así, tengo el celular perfecto para ti —dijo sacando una caja de teléfonos usados.

—También necesito una nueva línea telefónica.

—¿No tienes tu antiguo chip?

—No, hizo corto circuito al caer al agua —dijo sonriendo, "debo salir de aquí antes de que este hombre llame a la policía. Seguro le dejaron un número por si me volvía a ver"—. Lo cambiaré con mi viejo número cuando llegue a San Diego.

—Bueno, aquí tienes —dijo el dueño, terminando de instalar la nueva línea y encendiendo el aparato. Al comprobar que todo estaba funcionando, hizo el recibo de compra y se lo entregó—. Fue un gusto volver a verte.

—Igualmente. Espero que no sea la última —dijo Tori al despedirse y salió por la puerta lo más natural que pudo.

Camino deprisa regresando al Motel evitando a cualquier uniformado en su camino y haciendo un acto de malabarismo dejo algunas de las cosas que tenía en manos, en el barandal frente a la habitación para abrir la puerta.

Al entrar dio un golpe con el pie para cerrarla y Jade (que ya no estaba en la cama) salió corriendo del baño, aún completamente desnuda.

—¡Tori, que diablos! ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Buenos días, copito de nieve —respondió dejando todo sobre la mesa.

—¡Pensé que habías escapado otra vez!... Espera, ¿cómo me llamaste? —dijo Jade cayendo en cuanta de la cara burlona y pérdida de Tori en su cuerpo.

—No tienes idea lo blanca que te ves —respondió comiéndola con la mirada de pies a cabeza—. Solo fui a comprar un teléfono y pase por el desayuno.

—¡Pero te fuiste, me dijiste que no lo harías!

—Dije que no me iría sin ti… Y no lo voy a hacer —dijo tomando una de las frazadas sobre la cama y acercándose para cubrirla—. Ahora tápate bien, que si tu cuerpo pierde más calor empezarás a tornarte transparente.

—¿Ah sí? Me asustas de esa manera y te burlas —contestó acercándose a darle un beso—. Tal vez el susto de no verte bajo algunos tonos de mi color normal.

—_Tal vez…_ te de un resfriado si no te vistes —dijo la morena, rodeándola con sus brazos por dentro de la tibia tela, acariciando su fría piel hasta llegar a esa linda cola y apretarla suavemente.

—¡Hey, Vega! Respeta mi desnudez. —Protestaba entre risas. —¿Quieres compartir la ducha?

—No creo que tengamos tanto tiempo. Papá me esta buscando.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, qué pasó?

—El hombre de la tienda de celulares me contó que pasaste por ahí ayer, al igual que un par de oficiales. Lo que me recuerda, debo llamar a Trina —dijo soltándola y acomodó la cobija en sus hombros para que no cayera al piso.

—Y yo debería llamar a papá.

—Lo siento. —Tori saco su _nuevo y moderno_ celular y después de marcar el número de su hermana, se lo colocó al hombro mientras esperaba que la llamada conecte. —¡Hey! ¿Quieres usar algo de mi ropa?, la tuya esta sucia —dijo recogiendo el top de Jade y después de olerlo lo dejó con dos dedos sobre la cama.

—No seas exagerada —dijo tomando la misma prenda y llevándosela a la nariz—. Esta bien, me pondré algo tuyo.

Tori fue directo al cajón del pequeño mueble de la habitación y sacó un buzo violeta casi negro y un par de medias limpias.

—No sé si mi talla de ropa interior te alcance.

—¡Ew! Tori, no seas desagradable, no usaré tu ropa interior.

La morena soltó una carcajada con esa respuesta y dijo:

—Primero: mi ropa interior esta limpia, la tuya no; y segundo: ayer compre un paquete nuevo. No te estaba ofreciendo la usada—. Ten —dijo alcanzándole uno de los coloridos interiores de algodón.

—¿Sabes? Es hora de que dejes de comprar ropa interior en la sección de niños —mencionó viendo la prenda de color turquesa con rayas horizontales blancas y amarillas.

—Bueno, si no te gusta, devuélvemela y vas así, sin nada o con tus calzones sucios.

—Qué horrible palabra —dijo escondiendo la prenda dentro del resto de su ropa, dejándolo todo sobre el colchón—. Solo estoy diciendo que al llegar a casa te llevare de compras a un verdadero almacén de ropa interior.

—Está bien —Tori seguía riendo y de repente Trina contestó la llamada.

—¿Tori?

—Hola Trin.

—Me imagino que llamas para ver como están las cosas —susurró su hermana al auricular mientras entraba rápidamente al baño y se encerraba ocultándose de su papá.

—Sí, sabes algo de los planes de papá.

Jade regresó a verla en ese instante, escuchando la pregunta, mientras esperaba que su propio padre conteste su llamada.

—Todo se fue al diablo. Papá sacó a mamá de casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nya y Sophie van a firmar junto con ella el traspaso de tu custodia. Sacaron un amparo ayer alegando los planes de papá y el juez decidió que, por tu bienestar, debías estar a cargo de las tías —Trina le contaba mientras Jade empezaba a hablar con Stephan.

—Papá, el señor Vega la está buscando, ¿qué hacemos?

—Tranquila Jade, acabamos de firmar los papeles y el juez designó, además, una orden de alejamiento para David.

—¿Y qué hacemos entonces? ¿Vamos a Los Ángeles?

—Sí hija, regresen lo más pronto posible. El juez advirtió a David que si algo llega a sucederle a Tori, hará que lo arresten inmediatamente como el sospechoso número uno, prohibiendo que le den fianza. Así que dudo que continúe con la búsqueda.

—¿Entonces es seguro volver?

—Si, regresen. Pero hija, necesito que tengas todos los sentidos puestos en cualquier cosa que pase y me avises inmediatamente.

Mientras Jade terminaba de recibir las instrucciones de Stephan, Tori colgaba la llamada con su hermana y empezó a guardar todas sus cosas en su maleta.

Jade termino de hablar también y tomó rápidamente la ropa que había dejado sobre la cama para vestirse y ayudar a empacar.

—¿Qué dijo tu papá?

—Que tu tía ya firmó la custodia, pero debemos regresar lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué? Pero papá me está buscando no iré a la boca del lobo.

—Dijo que el juez ya le advirtió que no puede ponerte un dedo encima.

—Trina dijo que papá está como loco y tiene a más de veinte amigos suyos, retirados y dentro de la fuerza, buscándome para llevarme al instituto ese dónde curan gays. —Le contó mientras seguía guardando todo lo que podía—. No puedo arriesgarme Jade. Papá tiene muchas influencias, debo salir de este pueblo, seguir mi plan, no volver.

—¿Estás loca? Debemos regresar a Los Ángeles, es la única forma en la que podrás estar protegida. Tu papá tiene una orden de alejamiento no podrá hacerte nada.

—¿Y tú crees que esas cosas sirven de algo? ¿Sabes cuántas veces papá me contó sobre mujeres que amanecían muertas con dichas órdenes? Porque la verdad es que eso es un papel, no es un perro guardián o un muro invisible, no es nada más que un papel y el momento que la violan se acabó todo.

—¿Y crees que seguir tu absurdo plan es más seguro? Si en realidad te están buscando te atraparán tarde o temprano, sin que tengas a alguien que pueda protegerte.

—En Los Ángeles nadie puede protegerme Jade, por qué crees que huí. Trina me contó sobre los planes de mis padres de secuestrarme, ni Nya, ni un papel lo van a detener. Tengo que escapar y esconderme.

—¡NO!

—¿No?

—Sí, ¡NO! —repetía Jade aún con más fuerza.

—¿No qué?

—¡No te vas!

—Jade, no puedes obligarme a volver.

—¡Puedo y lo vas a hacer!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo? Pues súper fácil —dijo encarándola y jugando la mejor carta que tenía, la culpa—. Me lo prometiste y esta vez no me vas a jugar conmigo. Si te vas, créeme Vega, dejas de existir. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vas a volver a verme.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, hasta que la latina no pudo más y bajó la mirada soltando un respiro lleno de frustración.

Decir que se la puso difícil era poco. Ahí estaba la chica que por meses la volvió loca, a la que quiso sacarse de la cabeza poniéndose de novia con alguien más (un clavo… bueno ya saben), la cual finalmente se convirtió en su amiga, su protectora, para después confesar que sentía algo por ella y además, habían pasado la mejor noche juntas, no solo teniendo sexo, pero abrazándose, besándose, entendiéndose, todo lo que jamás tuvo con Max, todo lo que deseó por tanto tiempo y justo con ella, con Jade West.

Huir, no… ya no podía huir. Jade valía el riesgo, lo valía todo.

—Está bien… regreso contigo.

Jade se apuró a atraparla en sus brazos y le susurró al oído:

—Todo va a estar bien, ya verás.

Tori empezó a reír notando algo y Jade se alejó para verla.

—Te quedan lindos los calzones infantiles.

—Horrible palabra, es detestable. No la repitas, por favor.

—Pero se te ven adorables, y ajustados… ¡Mmm!

—Mejor me quedan mis bragas de encajes. —dijo con un alzar de cejas, buscando sus pantalones para terminar de vestirse—. Es más, si te portas bien cuando estemos en Los Ángeles te daré la oportunidad de que me veas en ellas… hasta de que me las quites.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro que sí.

—Yo creo que no.

—¿No?

—No, porque cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles, esto del sexo casual… se terminó.

"Así que se acabó", pensaba Jade mordiéndose la lengua antes de decir algo como: _no podrás resistirte_, _apostamos,_ y continuó como si nada poniéndose las botas. Reunió sus pocas cosas las dejó a todas juntas sobre el colchón, cruzándose de brazos frente a Tori.

Su rostro empezaba a cambiar de expresión hasta llegar a una completamente seductora y sexy. Tori no quería romper el contacto para no declarar su debilidad, pero lo era. Esa era la mirada más moja bragas que había visto de Jade y era para ella, con toda la intensión de hacer exactamente eso, mojarle las bragas de aquí a la China.

—Tu taza de café se está enfriando —dijo Tori tratando de romper el incómodo contacto visual.

—La tuya también.

—La prefiero fría.

—Yo la prefiero caliente. —respondió la pálida chica, casi sin pestañear—. Me encanta cuando está tan, pero tan caliente, que gotas empiezan a recorrer todo el cuerpo de la taza y yo puedo poner mis manos en toda esa húmeda superficie y disfrutar de tanto ardor. Sentir que me queman las yemas de los dedos de solo tocarla y después, beber un poco de su esencia, perdiéndome en su aroma… en su caliente y dulce/amargo sabor.

Tori tragó con dificultad y sintió como Jade cumplía su misión con cada una de sus palabras… Sus calzones infantiles completamente arruinados, tanto que tendría que pasar por el baño cambiándolos por otro par. Pero antes, necesitaba dejar a Jade de la misma forma.

—Pues… nada le gana a la taza fría de café ¿sabes? —dijo acercándose hasta quedar a unos diez centímetros de distancia, acariciando esos pálidos labios con el pulgar, bajando lentamente por su cuello—. Tienes que tener un gusto especial para poder degustarla, tomarla delicadamente por sus lados —dijo recorriendo sus dedos sensualmente por su clavícula para después descender por medio de sus senos hasta llegar al ombligo—, y cubrirla toda para mantener la temperatura correcta. —Colocó ambas manos sobre su cintura y continuó hasta llegar a sus caderas—. Si eres paciente verás como la mezcla de calores provoca que gotas empiecen a formarse en la superficie y recorran por sobre tu piel, haciendo que sientas escalofríos, pero no puedes separarlas o perderás la armonía. —Continuaba esta vez jugando con uno de sus dedos en el filo del buzo que Jade llevaba puesto—. Me encanta poner mis labios en el filo de _la taza _y rozarlos de lado a lado hasta que se acostumbren a ese frío y luego abrirlos para tomar un bocado y apreciar mejor su concentrado sabor… poco a poco, lentamente… hasta que me domina completamente su aroma y me dejo llevar por el deseo de bebérmela entera… y lo hago, ¿sabes? Porque no tengo que cuidar de quemarme. Bebo esa taza de café y mi cuerpo completo reacciona, se estremece, hasta que _se termina_… bebo esa última gota y puedo ver todo con más claridad. Es perfecta.

Definitivamente Tori le ganó a Jade en lo que a "_beber café"_ se refiere; y si eso del sexo casual se acababa al llegar a Los Ángeles estaría realmente jodida. O lo hacía ese momento o sabría que lo lamentaría hasta que una oportunidad se diera de manera tan perfecta nuevamente.

—Café frío, ¿hmm?

—Mmm Hmm —afirmó Tori, con una seductora voz acercándose cada vez más y bajando la mirada hasta donde estaban sus dedos jugando, pasó una mano por adentro de la prenda, rozando la piel de su estómago, obligando a Jade a cerrar los ojos y terminar con la provocación.

La llevó obligada a la cama y la recostó inmediatamente posándose encima y besándola apasionadamente.

—Creí que tu papá había dicho que regresemos pronto a Los Ángeles —mencionó Tori aprovechando que Jade bajaba por su cuello.

—Podemos tener nuestra última vez y luego acelerar.

—No creo que sea justo que _nuestra última vez_ sea tan apresurada, no después de como pasaron las cosas anoche.

—No, no alcanzaríamos ni a la décima parte de todo. Pero… —Seguía regresando con sus labios hasta esa quijada color caramelo—… Yo necesito una última vez.

Tori sonrió victoriosa, la necesitaba y escuchar eso se sentía espectacular.

—Hay otras formas y no tendría que ser la última vez.

Jade quedó mirándola con curiosidad, se lo estaba pidiendo sin decirlo. Por supuesto, por eso mismo mencionó lo del sexo casual, pero no quería ser ella la que de el primer paso.

—¿Y tú quieres?

—Quiero, ¿qué?

—Vamos Tori, ¿lo quieres?

—Creo que tienes que decirme que es lo que tú crees que yo quiero para poder responderte —contestó con una sonrisa burlona. La obligaría a decírselo de una u otra forma.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Esos tan marcados y perfectos pómulos se delineaban cada vez más en el rostro de Tori mientras Jade confirmaba su respuesta con solo mirarla. ¿Quién sonríe así y te dice que no?

—¿Tu novia?

—No me hagas repetirlo… —dijo recibiendo un pequeño puchero—. ¡Aj, sí mi novia!

—Tuya, de tu propiedad.

—¡Sí, Vega! Mi novia de nadie más, mía, mía, mía.

—¿Y yo qué gano a cambio?

—Me ganas a mi.

—¿Y qué serías tú para mi? —continuaba molestándola, quería ver hasta donde aguantaría tanta pregunta.

—Vega… basta.

—Vamos Jade, necesito saber para poder decidir.

—Hmm —suspiró enérgicamente. Le seguiría el juego tan solo un momento más—. Yo sería tu novia.

—¿Mi novia? ¿Mía, mía, mía?

—Sí, tuya, toda tuya, solo tuya, de nadie más, exclusividad hasta con letrero de "_Novia de Vega_" en la camiseta… en la frente si quieres, ¡en donde quieras! —insistió tratando de cubrir todos los ángulos para que ya le respondiera de una buena vez—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Me encanta tu intensidad —dijo susurrando y levantando un poco la cabeza para robarle un beso— Sí… quiero.

—¿Quieres qué? —preguntó Jade jugando nuevamente.

—No, no lo vas a hacer.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Preguntarme infinitamente. ¡Sí quiero ser tu novia! Tuya, tuya, tuya.

—Perfecto.

Ambas iniciaron nuevamente algo que no podrían terminar pues en ese momento Jade recibió una llamada de su padre preguntando si habían ya salido de Kingsburg.

—En este instante estamos sacando las cosas, papá —dijo Jade poniéndose de pie. Tori le siguió y terminaron de empacar para salir enseguida del Motel.

—¡Vámonos! —dijo Jade cerrando la cajuela y entró al auto. Ambas se se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad y estaban a punto de partir, cuando escucharon un golpe en la ventana del conductor.

Las dos chicas se quedaron heladas al ver una patrulla de policía estacionarse justo a sus espaldas y a varios oficiales rodear el vehículo.

—¿Señoritas Jade West y Victoria Vega?

* * *

**N/A** ¡Hola! Ha sido un largo tiempo lo sé. Antes que nada mis disculpas porque en realidad muchas cosas pasaron antes de que decida retomar el capítulo de hoy, pero finalmente aquí está.

Otra cosa importante que tengo que contarles es que ya se termina el año y el trabajo se acumula de una manera increíble así que, de antemano, les pido otras disculpas si demoro en volver a actualizar. no duden que lo haré, yo nunca dejo un proyecto sin terminar, no podría perdonármelo así que de eso no hay por que preocuparse.

Me encantan sus comentarios, si tienen ideas de lo que pueda pasar también, más que nada porque los fics tiene vida propia y las historias cambian mucho de como fueron concebidas en un principio.

Hoy también quiero invitarlos al **_Victorious Christmas Challenge_** que básicamente es una iniciativa que tuvimos con LittleRock17 a partir de una serie de retos del fandom en inglés. Animamos a todos los escritores y lectores a participar. Sí a los lectores también. Por aquí hay muchísimos de ustedes que no escriben pero leen nuestras historias, pues necesitamos también su participación.

El reto inicia el 1ro de diciembre y termina el 31:

–Pueden escribir sobre cualquier ship de Victorious.

–Participan drabbles (200-500 palabras) / ficlets (500-1000 palabras) / one-shots (1000 + palabras) / short/long fics (varios capítulos)

–No es necesario crear historias con todos los temas, pueden escoger los que más les gusten ya sea 1, 3 o los seis, como prefieran.

–Para que todos los lectores sepan que son parte del reto, les pedimos que coloquen: "Escrito como parte del Victorious Christmas Challenge" o "Reto VCC", en la descripción del fanfic.

Los temas son:

1. El regalo perfecto  
2. Árbol de navidad  
3. Muérdago  
4. Cena navideña  
5. El día después de navidad  
6. Año nuevo

Esperamos que se diviertan y logremos crear un buen catálogo de nuevas historias.

Yo estaré participando también así que los espero por ahí.

Apoyemos a los escritores del fandom y revivamos un poco la emoción de escribir.

Termino ya con esta nota, si les gustó el capítulo de hoy les invito a dejarme una ":)" si no les gustó una ":(", y ya saben también se vale los comentarios con sus útiles opiniones.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


End file.
